Galaxy Angel III: Twilight War
by William Price
Summary: This is a spiritual sequel of Galaxy Angel II with some Ace Combat inspiration, action, drama, and a friendship that will never die.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This will be a mix between Ace Combat and Galaxy Angel. The story will be a sort of spiritual sequel, because I may or may not follow GA II canon. This is because most of the games have yet to be translated. (It can be confusing to follow sometimes, too.)

Without further ado, let's start this story.

"And finally I believe in my whole race.. In the honesty, courage, Intelligence, durability.. And goodness... Of my brothers and sisters... I am proud to be a human being.. This I believe with all my heart." -Robert A. Heinlein

Another meteor shower flashes through the heavens of Skylon. The grass sways and the earth touches the blue night under the orchestra of windmills of our farm. I was in a another world, and nothing could take me away from it.

The work had been done a few hours early today, so I could watch the beautiful sunset give way to the concert in the sky. I was all alone. At peace. I picture space, the huge ocean in the sky.. My thoughts begin to wander.

Today, the space is a source of awe and wonder we barely understand. It's a source of mystery. No one remembers what it was before. Anyone can go to space if they wanted to. They're free to go wherever they want to. They can venture into the frontier without having to worry about pirates. Camp in the Infinite Corridor.

A long time ago, there was an empire called Transbaal. They ventured into the deep reaches of space into another world. This is where my story starts.

At that time, there was a war that engulfed the outer reaches of space. The Empire faced setback after setback. People asked, "Is this the end of the Empire?" One thing was for certain now, only the angels could save us. Angels we didn't have.

In Transbaal Calendar Year 421, a diplomatic envoy was sent to Planet Seldor. It was a time of peace after three major wars and an insurgency. I was fighter pilot in Vogue Troupe. It was supposed to be a routine mission. Escort them so they can settle a trade dispute, border problems..something like that. I didn't pay much attention to politics.

What happened there, changed everything.

We were gathered in the briefing room. The ac was broken that day, so it was really cold. My friends shivered a bit, but not me. This was my first mission. The commander briefed us, "Bishop squad is running low on fuel. As ordered you will be swapping duty. Don't stray too far." The hologram projection of the field is downloaded to our tablets. "You have your orders, mobilize."

"Yes, sir!" we shout together.

I ran as fast as I could to the hangar. This was the moment I've been waiting for. I went through the simulations so many times, but this was the real thing. My chest was beating with excitement. The door opened for us. A line of mechanics pumped fuel into our fighter jets. My team and I climbed into our fighters- bulky planes loaded with missiles and revolver turrets.

"The weapons on these fighters are overkill. Is the diplomat this important?" I tap the power button on and input commands into the console. The engines roars to life, and the dials on the hud show that. My friend Lisa blips on the screen, "Who knows, Mori? He might be the son of Eonia."

"Not funny, Lisa," I groan. She always teased me, since we were in Cadet School. "I'm only joking. Anyway, good luck. I've got your back!"

"Thanks. Don't forget you need to take care of yourself, too. We're all inexperienced." I flip the switch and kick in the afterburner engine.

"Don't get so informal you two. We're on important business in unknown territory," our squad commander Cole butts in.

My plane attaches itself to the lifting crane. It heaves me up onto the catwalk. The siren sounds.

Lisa's griping rings over the radio, "I could have napped all day, but no.."

"It could be worse." The hangar door slowly opens up revealing a runway that tracks along the stern of the battleship and extends off the bow, ending at the reaches of space.

_"Preparing lift off. 3...2..1..."_

I kick back into my ejection seat. It was a brief punch to the stomach that hurt for the first time. When I numbed, I realized my plane was floating in free space.

Stars everywhere, a vast darkness. _"Don't stray too far, rookies. Is that clear"_ Bishop squadron calls.

_"This is Cole. Copy that. Don't worry, that's why I'm here."_

"

We fly at a steady pace, close together. The Diplomat ship was in front of us. A small ship quicker than us along the space.

"It's smooth sailing from here, Mori." Lisa does a barrel roll. "Yeah."

"It' really is something." I hesitate, "Hey, Lisa."

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be nice.. If we flew here, off duty?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it would be."

The rest of the squadron is picking up speed. "They're awfully in a hurry..."

I pick up blips on the radar.

_"We picked up something. You scrubs stay close, got that. You might detect a UFO on radar."_

"Yeah, I see it. Captain, what do we do?"

He speaks through the communications on the bridge, "Stay calm, only Seldor ships are present in this area."

"No worries then, they won't open fire on us," Lisa is yawning. "Hey, Mori, did you get that attachment I sent you this morning?"

"Not now, the battlefield isn't the right place for a casual attitude. We have to be on the alert."

"But Mori, there's no point exhausting yourself when there's no danger. "

"Maybe next time. When we're on break."

"Alright," she's sighing at me.

_What's in the attachment anyway? _I open it on my screen. It's a collection of detailed holocrons.

My favorite ones: Flying and Takuto Meyers biographies. When I was a little girl I dreamed of flying alongside a hero like him, saving the empire, falling in lvoe..

It sounds lame now, but he was incredible, surviving for months in an enclosed in his ship, alone in space. Defeating an invading Val-Fask fleet with the

strongest weapon known to man, the chrono cannon. He was raised up like me, on a small farm looking at the sky in a small, small world.

It isn't what it's cracked up to be. Forced to do tasks that even the army on bicycles could do in just half the time.

The fighters spit fire from their exhausts. WHOOSH. "They're still paranoid?"

"Yeah," I feel my skin crawl a bit.

"There's no use being so uptight. They've been our allies for years. They won't attack us."

"You never know. Things change. People change.."

"That's absurd, people never change. You know what they say once a bad guy- always a-" she pauses. "Sorry... I forgot about...I'm just peeved."

"It's okay, Lisa. I understand." _Blip Blip Blip._

"Listen.. we can only hope for the best. Moping about things that might not happen won't help. Isn't that what Takuto always says?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"And Tact's the ideal soldier. He can't be wrong. Quick, let's go before commander Cole yells at us."

Our battle ship cruises forward at maximum to catch up with us. _"A squadron of planes are moving toward us... three."_

"Are they Seldor, Captain?"

_"I don't know, they're using some sort of system I'm not familiar with. Communication is coming out fuzzy. Do not engage."_

The stars were splashing by the screen like rain. There were no star-fighters in sight. The diplomat's shuttle was straying away from us._ "Attention, escort. Please return to mothership."_

"Roger that." The shuttle shifted its wings outward and steered to the right, U-turns and flies into the mouth of the battleship. The radar beeps faster but the location of the fighters don't show. _"We're attempting to communicate with the squadron, do not engage."_

We shut our engines down. As they die, we're chattering on the radio anxiously.

"We're just going to sit here?" I look around me, there were nothing but the black reaches of space. No stars, whatsoever. You would think there would be more stars in the galaxy.

"You would think there would be more stars in the galaxy. It's so dark out here," Lisa complains. "Keep quiet, scrubs," The Squad leader orders.

"Hey, what did you just call me!"

He repeats, "Scrub."

ARRGGH.

_"I said, maintain radio silence!"_

"I want you to apologize-"

They're arguing now.

_"I'm your superior officer, you will respect MY authority-"_

"Authority my ass! You're only in charge because you cleaned the captain's desk..."

_"Unknown squadron, you are not registering on the radar and are failing to communicate with UPW authority. Immediately identify yourself."_

_"...Unknown squadron, you are not registering on the radar and are failing to communicate with UPW authority. Immediately identify yourself."_

I tune out. Their arguing would last for another hour. My eyes roll toward the window. There was a flash of light traveling above us. It must be a comet, I could see the tail burning. Odd though. It was awfully smaller than most comets.

It flashed a massive, blinding light. I couldn't see for a few seconds._ BOOOOM_. "What was that?" Everyone turns around. Even Lisa and the squad leader suddenly stop what they're doing and turn around.

The entire front hangar is on fire and smoke rises from the stern. I gasp in horror, covering my mouth. I didn't know at the time how girly that, I couldn't control myself either. It just happened. "Mori...wasn't the diplomat ship.. There?"

"Yeah..," I'm sweating. My heart dropped. "Bishop troupe, too.

"_Pzzzzzzttttttttt_." Over the static I hear people screaming in the background.

"_Pzzzzzt_- This is the captain! The ship is under attack. Squad, unlock your weapons and hold them off!"

"Wait, sir. Who's attacking us?"

_BOOOM_. Another explosion rocks the ship. "Argh, we don't know. But be careful. They're using some sort of long-range laser!"

_"Roger! Squad, engage!"_

We flip the safety switches off, now is the time to fight. Whoosh An enemy fighter flies over me. One of our fighters bursts into a ball of fire. "Dammit, get moving!"

I steer to the right and turn around. Two fighters spear forward and strafe me, pouring a few bullets into my hull.

Lisa covers me with a sweeping bolt of laser from the side. _PMMPF_. A muffled roar went off. The other squad members had left to take out the frame that killed our squad-mate.

"Vogue squad, we request you retreat. Sending for reinforcements from Seldor immediately. They have been notified of an intruder in their space."

My screen is flashing and beeping blood red. "Missile Alert" I cork-screw for our ship. "The hangar's still on fire, we're going to regroup at the-_ BZZT_."

The mid-section of the whole ship is cut in half, the two pieces are dangling, catching fire. "Captain?"

_"He's gone," the coordinates of our next destination pop on the screen. "We should hurry."_

The escape pods are dangling as the ship capsizes. The buzz of the radio drowns out whatever is going on. The diplomats, mechanics, everyone is in danger.

"We're not just gonna leave them are we?"

_"You have your orders."_

At this point, everyone is arguing what to do next.

"Mori, we can't just leave them!"

"No. We can't."

"So let's go get them!"

"Right!" I kick my plane higher and cover Vogue. The rest of the squad pitches in as we circle our battleship.

_"Dammit. Alright_." The captain gives in. He intercepts a few striker fighters blasting the escape pods.

There was a loud BOOM. The space in front of us rippled like a wave. Floating in front of us, was the Seldor fleet. Their ships had the banner of a golden cross. What amazed me the most was how many there were and that they were all pure white battleships.

"_What took you guys so long? We're being engaged by an unknown enemy! Can you lend us a hand?_"

They didn't move or even answer. Their guns did not fire at the threat. All their fighters were gathered in the most stagnant formation I've ever seen.

_"Eh, Seldor. Is your communication broken? Respond?"_

A message flashes on my screen. "They sent a text."

"Oh, what does it say?"

I panic, _"Sorry...EDEN.."_

A ray swings from left to right vaporizing everyone in front of me. The explosions rocks my ship. Ech Ech Ech. The altimeter's numbers go crazy, my head is dizzy. Everything is spinning wildly.

I cling onto the throttle and swerve to the right. I see a blue planet with a small continent in view. The fighter burns up, sweat pours down my forehead. I have to time this right, I steer in the center of the continent and brace myself. My vision was blurring. The last thing I see are the clouds and sparkle of the ocean before passing out.

Is this the end? If I'm lucky... I'll crash into the ocean. But how long would I last stranded the ocean?

It's all over.. After everything.. I still couldn't see him... And the prairie we called home..

_...Creakk...thump..._

My eyes begin to flicker open. My long hair is dangling above. I must be dangling upside down. "Easy.. Easy.." I hear a drop of water, below me the ocean is red. Drip..Drip.. My head... I must be bleeding.

"Oh thank God," men clap and shout at each other to pick up the speed. My ship swings like a pendulum, lurching up. A boy a few years past his teen, probably a few years younger than me waves. "..Hey there." His hair is brown and I could tell he sounded a bit meek. Nervous. "H-Hi.."

"Good you're awake! How long have you been out?"

"I don't know.."

The crew raise me up on the platform and begin to burn their way through the metal with a blowtorch. The metal was badly warped and compacted. "Where am I?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but.."

A few more fighters are raised from the ocean, the water separates and drips down their sleek form. Immediately I see the insignia of an angel. "Emblem frames...," I gasp.

"No wonder the Seldor don't want us here," he sighs, "They're after Lost Technology."

"Lost technology?" I stutter. I move forward but fall on my seat. "Urgh."

"Careful, careful," his phone rings. "Pardon me, oh hey, Tact."

"How are the emblem frames?"

"They're doing great! No worries.."

"Who are you?"

"I'm.. Kazuya."

It was the greatest hero of the empire, since Tact Meyers. The politics before this made no sense. But when it happened, when everyone I knew died. All the pieces came together.

In 421, the Seldor Alliance blockaded ABSOLUTE. They claimed they were protecting their airspace. They were fighting a civil war. Anything in their system was fair grounds for attack by mercenaries, rebels, pirates.

We respected their request. Until an incident with EDEN happened. The Emperor demanded we hand over documents from The Library. EDEN was the homeworld of the first humans. They possessed technology, even they were beginning to try to understand.

Relations worsened. For years, we stood together against the enemies of outer-space, and hostile elements within our homes. The alliance looked like it was about to collapse. Hat was when we sent a diplomat in hopes of negotiating for peace.

The shuttle was attacked. In the aftermath, when they pulled me from the wreckage of my burning fighter- I asked desperately, "Where's Lisa? Where's Lisa?!" They merely said, "You're the only survivor."

They called it, the Bishop incident. Seldor was preparing for war. Peace died with Lisa that day, and I was left to wonder, what will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2 Vindictus

The lights were off everyone sat down around me. I felt cramped in this really small interrogation room. They stared and examined me like I was some sort of alien.

They started by barraging me with questions. The basic details. A man with a cold look and shadowy cap briefs me through what I can and can not do. Then we start the interrogation.

Who were your squad mates?"

"Lisa, Commander Cole. We were the bulk of Vogue troupe before we were shot down."

"Describe to us the fate of your comrades?"

_Ask me to jump off a cliff, you jerk_. "I...Well..They.."

"Continue."

"They were incinerated by a laser in front of my own two eyes."

"You say it's, a long range laser? That fired three hundred vectors? Beyond the usual battle map field, which is about 50 kilometers. Do you have proof this weapon exists?"

I fiddle in my seat. The wound on my head is becoming unbearable, usually the head would stop stinging after the first few hours. But it still hurts.

When they brought me back from the wreckage, I was operated on in a hurry.

"PFC, Mori, answer the question."

"New Emblem Frames were found at the site. Seldor must have lost technology. The laser they used-"

"We can't confirm that on suspicion alone. And possessing lost technology is not a war-crime. On a further note, why did the Seldorian people attack you?"

"I-..I don't know."

"You don't know? Well that's maybe because you're lying. This interrogation is over."

"Wait!"

"I'm not convinced, Sayaka. We can discuss this at your court martial how you provoked a war and murdered Vogue troupe."

I squinted, and punched the table. Bastard.

I answered the best I could, but I really didn't know what to say. They jot down some things and walk out of the room.

Now I'm all left alone. Did they really think I could kill them? After everything they did for me?

The door gently slides open, "Can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Hey.. Don't be like that," he sits down next to me on the table. I scoot away. "..Lovely weather today isn't it?"

"I've been indoors all day, I don't know."

"Oh, would you like something to drink?"

"Your good cop tactic isn't going to work on me."

"A-alright.. So, how are you?"

"They put me under house arrest. They think I provoked the dynasty into war. My day can't get any better."

I won't give in, not even to a hero like him. Besides, he was pretty annoying.

"You were the only crew in Seldor territory at the time. Anything could have happened. And well..."

"Well what?" He flips open documents, a picture of me on the side being mugshot. "During the Eonia coup, you were affiliated with the rebels, at the age of three.."

"I was young! I couldn't harm anyone." I smack the table. I can't believe they arrested a little girl because of that. He squirmed. This was the man that defeated hostile alien races that threatened two dimensions and he's squirming, as if he was afraid.

"What did they tell you? That I'm a traitor? I've lived in Transbaal all my life."

He shakes his head with a nervous smile, "No, no, not at all. It's just the they showed me the documents... They didn't say anything about your age... You do look kind of old in this picture."

"Wha-" I rub my skin. "What are you implying?!"

"Nothing..this would be a lot easier if there were more survivors." he scratches his head.

My arms are crossed, the fists clenched. I look away. He's noticing. "Oh right.. I'm sorry. It must have been hard.. Losing your friends like that."

"You have no idea."

"It would be hard for me too if all my friends weren't here. I almost die and get moved thousands of lightyears to a planet full of people I don't know."

He slides a cup of tea toward me. I take it.

"You have it easy. Your squad are the Galaxy Angels. The most famous pilots in Transbaal history. No matter how bad things are, you always pull through and work miracles. I'm just a scrub, when something happens to me, I'm gone for good."

He shakes his head with a closed smile. "That's where you're wrong. The Galaxy Angels are normal people. They don't work miracles, they stay strong when things don't go their way they keep going. Never give up," he sincere smile. Pauses then continues.

"You're a miracle, Mori Sayaka," he pats my bandaged forehead, "Somehow you survived an explosion, crashing into the ocean, where new Emblem frames were. I have a feeling you're special. Despite everything that happened, you're still alive."

I'm blushing at what he's saying. But I know it's true. Only an angel could've saved me from that day. "So..," I mumble, "If you're not here to interrogate me.." The door opens, and a man in decorative military uniform decked with medals and a fancy cape marches in. "Is this the girl?"

"Yes, Takuto." He was the commander in chief of the entire Transbaal army. I immediately jump out of my seat and salute him. "General Meyers!" Wait.. He doesn't like to be called that. Uh, what did he say he wanted to be called by? "I mean, T- Mr. T?"

Both of them are sweating. "She's something, indeed..At ease."

"Right."

"So Kazuya, did you two get along?"

"Yes, sir." He pats his head, "Well, then- son."

"Son? Did you just call the second in command, son? This is too informal." Wait, did I

say that out loud? Takuto laughs, "No worries. He's not my real reason."

"Won't that cause confusion, you are marrie-"

"It's only a nickname. It' helps to relax because-"

"We can't fight well if we are exhausted and stressed."

"You sound like a big fan," he chuckles.

"Oh, I have tons of books about you- the army doesn't allow me to practice your methods though-" He's not paying attention. "Um, Takuto?"

Whoo," he looks around the room. "It's really boring in here. Sayaka, can you still fight? I heard the Bishop Incident was your first mission."

"I did the best I could.."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it happens to everyone, sergeant."

"Yes.., wait what?" I tilt my head. Did he just..

"As of now, you're promoted to sergeant. I'm transferring you to the new flagship of the Imperial Expedition force. "Imperial Expedition- I didn't hear about this."

"Of course not. I told the idiots they should have had TVs in this room. Anyway," he digresses, "Mori, are you truly loyal to the Empire?"

"Yes, sir!" I shout at the top of my lungs. He picks his ear. "I'm sorry, I think I'm getting old can you say that again?"

I shout at the top of my lungs, "YES, SIR!"

"Good, show us how loyal you are on the battlefield."

"Wait," I pause, "Why are you doing this for me?"

His charming smile is replaced my a lamenting frown. "Mori... Do you still believe people are good on the inside? No matter what other people say?"

"Yes...Sometimes, giants can be gentle."

"Kazuya is from NEUE. The war with Seldor will cause other planets to join. They're more than just enemies. They were friends."

I rub the wound on my forehead, it covered my right eye and stung badly. "I won't let you down...I won't let them die in vain."

He kicks open the door and looks around, "All right, let's go."

I remember something. I should ask for an autograph, preferably one of his books "Hey, Takuto!"

...Oh wait, the attachments were destroyed.

"Yes?"

"Uh.."

"It can wait, a bit. Don't worry you can ask later. We need to hurry though."

We casually walk out when the interrogators notice. "Hey, you! Stop!" The police pull out their batons and run at us, but Takuto clumsily stumbles forward and collides with them.

"Quick," Kazuya grabs my arm and we run out of the building.

"Oh, sorry about that," I hear Tact chuckle. "Dammit."

"Kazuya," I puff, "He didn't get authorization to do this, did he?"

"No."

"I'm glad."

We sprint downstairs. There's a robot blocking our way. We can't run around him., " Evening. I am an automated officer 2.0. Is there a specific problem you need me to help with?" "Dammit."

"There you are!" It's the officer that interrogated me in the room. "When I'm done with you, you'll regret ever being-"

"Unit engaged. Analyzing situation. What is the nature of your-"

I scream at the top of my lungs, "That man has a gun!"

The robot lunges forward and tackles the officer to the floor. "Nice thinking."

He's squirming under the weight of the robot.

"Good thinking, Mori."

As we run down the stairs I told him, "No, call me Sayaka," and wink.

"What was that robot doing there anyway?"

"Usually when someone is off duty. Someone is supposed to be guarding the stairs. Odd, I only read that the interrogator withheld questioning until tomorrow."

"So that man was..I should have known."

We burst through the backdoor. The alley is empty and the street is to the right. The cars are honking and floating along the road quickly.

"Hey, there they are!" two officers come charging out through the backdoor. "Eh, Taxxxiii!" Kazuya runs into the middle of the street. A yellow car comes screeching to a halt and opens the door.

"S-So sorry."

The cab driver is hollering at us, "Hey, who the hell told you to- Oh wait, it's the Kazuya. I didn' recognize ya'. Where do ya' want to go?"

"To the Transbaal Dockyards! Step on it!"

The cab driver nods and stomps on the gas pedal. _Vrooom_. Dodging and navigating through traffic until finally the officers behind us were nothing but bleak figures.

"Won't Tact get in trouble?"

"Ahh," Kazuya slouches in his seat. "Don't worry. I think Tact will be fine."

"But he just-"

"Milfie, Milfeulle will vouch for him. She told us about you and said, "That girl shouldn't go to jail."

"Milfeulle, I heard about her.. She's really lucky. But why call me a girl though," I'm frowning, "I'm young, yeah. But I'm a women now."

"Don't worry about it. They.. Kind of drew you really old." He holds up a picture of me with warts, wrinkles and an eyepatch.

"What the..," I grab that picture. "I look like the wicked witch of the west."

"What's happening to you over the news is unfair. So we want to help you show everyone you're not a bad person. I'm from NEUE. But I'm helping Takuto and the others. They should trust you, too."

"Thanks, Kazuya."

He's whistling and scanning with his eyes at random things. "Oh.. Here," he gives me a bag of books. "They were found in the wreckage. I didn't know it was from you until.."

"Thank you, Kazuya."

Beep. "Should be a few hours, you haven't been around Transbaal for a while have you?"

"No, not for a while.. Please hurry as fast as you can."

"I'm stepping on it. Enjoy the city while you're here though. You might not see something like this for years up in the stars."

Kazuya's stretching, his arms twist on the power button for the radio.

"_Welcome to radio Rhome. Your eyes and ears on the everyday life of Transbaal citizens. A week ago, a border incident between Transbaal and Seldor happened. A squadron fired on the Seldor forces instigating them to apparently fire back in retaliation.."_

That was all wrong. Kazuya looks at me. He can tell how mad I am. I wouldn't kill them, It was my first mission. I was told to protect the diplomat, nothing else.

"Sayaka..."

"I didn't attack them. They shot me first...," my fingers are twitching. "I- I still don't understand why they would do that.

_"The criminals who carried this attacked were all killed. A request was sent to envoy with Emperor Soldum Seldor. Though he wasn't physically present the Seldorians and allied planets promise he will be there._"

"Wait," he adjusts the volume of the radio. "Seldor Soldum will be there?"

"It's the man who helped found the exploration program meant to travel throughout the universe.. UPW, right?"

"Yes, I haven't seen him in years.. Is he alright.."

_"It's been three years since the Civil War started. Military control around the system has been tight. We have no word on what's happened to h_i_m. We've been told since the war, he's been occupied trying to put down_ _the rebels, which are now gaining momentum..."_

"Soldum Seldor!? Uh, no that means-" he breathes. "That's not right. Sayaka, we need to hurry. Taxi?"

He adjust the rear mirror. "Trouble with the law, miss?"

"I, well.. It's not really what it seems."

"I figured, when you said you were there. I'll pretend you're dead, they're not gonna get anything out of me. Good luck, you two,"

he accelerates around the curb and drives up the highway.

"Are we headed to the ship?"

"No, we don't have time. If it's right that Seldor's emperor hasn't been seen since the rash actions they've made.. We have to hurry."

I have read books about Rhome, our capital. In the aftermath of the wars, bomb craters punctured our capitol. It took years to rebuild. One crater, though it wasn't as big as the kilometer long shells, left a painful feeling in the proud people of Transbaal.

In the center of Rhome, there are trees lined up in a royal palace, centered by a beautiful water fountain that leads from the gates to the palace. Where the royal family lived

It was destroyed in the a war called the Eonia coup. Everyone was killed instantly when an explosion rocked the ceiling.

Ten years later, we're standing at the remains of this palace. It's now a stadium. The sun is warm as always on Transbaal. Here, it is no exception. Eager people are walking about the streets to enjoy the stadium's history or crowd at the front doors, awaiting news of the conference.

"We need to get inside," Kazuya scratches his head. "Maybe try the backdoor?"

"No," I see guards walking past mobs of tourists. The crowds are starting to cramp the palace grounds.

"Hey," someone barks, "Have you seen this girl?" An office is holding up two pictures behind us to the locals. "How about this boy? That must be us, I tug Kazuya's arm. "I have an idea," I squeeze through the crowds and arrive at the front gates.

Up close, we can hear people shouting, the news reporters demanding to know what's happening inside.

"Hey, Hey, mister, what's going on inside?"

"How's the treaty going?"

"Has Seldor arrived?"

"We don't know, at the moment, the assembly is still..."

He's drowned out by the news reporters. "They're determined as us to see the Emperor."

"Yes, we have to get inside first before we're found here. It won't look good on Tact if I'm caught."

"Yeah..on second thought. What is Seldor like?"

"He's like what they say in the books, kind, patient."

My eyes open wide, "Really?"

"Well.. There is one thing."

"What is that?"

He whispers it to me. My eyes are burning hot. "Thanks so much," I hug him.

"HEY! Seldor is stealing free samples from the cookie lounge!"

The mob explodes, they run forward shouting, "Me first!" "Move aside!" They topple over the guards and run to the lounge.

Everyone else follows in while we blend with them and disappear from the pursuing officers. "He really does that?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"I..I didn't know that would make the media wild. How did you know it would interest them?"

"Also a long story. I just have these feelings."

That didn't make me any better. I need to remind myself not to think anything bad while around him. We run around the building looking for the meeting room.

_"Pzzt," the tvs flash on. "Attention, people of Transbaal, we are now live at the signing of the peace treaty. TCY, 421. 3 years since the War..."_

We have to hurry, I open all the doors in the hallway, but find nothing but empty offices.

_"For years, our alliance has been forged through understanding and common goals. But today, we are beginning to split from our convictions of peace... This conference-"_

I hear footsteps. Kazuya pushes me into an empty room.

_Tap Tap Tap._

_Slam_

"Good! The meeting room is nearby."

_"Ten years ago, this was the destroyed ground of the royal palace. Now it is a center for the conjuring and signing of peace treaties. So that no more needless blood be shed again. We've received word that Lady Shiva has arrived._ _There she is, ladies and gentlemen."_

We open the doors. Inside is a massive coliseum. The seats and floors are high, circling around a single, round stage. The podiums are set up for the speeches and the lights on Shiva.

"We don't have much time," Kazuya stumbles downstairs. "Wait for me," I cry out.

"This just in, Soldom Seldor's shuttle has arrived. I hear him coming in."

Lady Shiva raises her hand in the air. Everyone stands up in the room and crosses their arms to recite their oaths. But we do not, we are a few floors down to the bottom. Everyone's eyes are on us.

_"Oh what's this? Someone is interrupting the peace conference!"_

The guards reach for their weapons.

"Argh!' Kazuya raises his arms up, "Don't shoot! This is Captain Kazuya Shiranami!"

Everyone whispers immensely. The queen is not amused, Shiva rises up ad points at Kazuya, "You there, why are you interrupting the peace between Seldor and Transbaal? Answer me!"

"I, Uh.. Well-"

He's going to die if he doesn't speak up. The helm guards thrust their spears at him.

"Argh! I'm sorry, we think the peace conference is going to be attacked! Soldum is planning to kill you!"

Everyone mutters loudly, _"What, no.. How could this be.. Not possible..unlikely.."_

"What makes you say that?"

"Soldum is at civil war, he can't travel all the way here to meet you.. He won't be able to negotiate even if he wanted to... Because because.. He has.. he's found lost technology!"

And planning to use it against us and all his enemies."

"What? No.. Lost Technology?"

The guards grab us by the arms and legs. "Liar! Soldum is an honest man, why would he do that?"

"I..I'm not sure, but we found Emblem Frames and a new ship in one of the planets in the blockaded area he won't let people fly through."

"I've had enough, take them away." An official whispers to Shiva. "He's at the door? Bring him in!"

"Wait!" I punch the guard behind me in the gut. And I take one last look at the round handles of the doors to the conference room.

I hear a girl shriek. The entire room is dead with no sound or noise but the girl's.

All the glass in the room breaks. When the doors open a small girl falls forward. She looked like something out of a fairy tale with her outdated locks and widow's peak. I then noticed that her arms were bound together by rope.

"Let go of me, you traitors!"

She looks up.

"Natsume..?"

"Kazuya! Seldor is-"

_BAM_

A tracer hit her forehead, the energy pulse scattered. She collapsed on the floor.

"Quiet you!" a squad of men in white armor bearing crosses as their insignia stormed the room.

The room erupted in a panic as everyone trampled each other trying to get out. The terrorists pointed their lances at the crowds of people.

_Tatatatatata._

Kazuya was in front of them. "Get down," I tackled him and put myself on top of him. The seats and paperwork in front of us was torn to bits and the papers were sent up in sparks of flame.

"Lady Shiva," the guards sacrifice themselves, jumping into their line of fire.

"Breaking news! Terrorists have seized the colisuem-" BAM.

The tv pieces shot up. Our seat was not far from the center of the stage. I peaked slightly over the chairs. They were backed up against each other breathing heavily. "Hurry and cuff her already, you fool. We need to bring her back to the order."

"I-It's Seldor-" Kazuya squirms and crawls out from under me.

"No," I whisper, "They said something about an Order. This can't be the Seldor Empire that's acting here."

"But they're the only government in the system-"

_BOOOM. _

Pzzztt.."The shuttle has exploded.." I can hear the staticky screams and people running through the stadium.

I look around. On the floor I see a dead guard lying on the floor. It was the first time I saw one, and it terrified me. There was some sort of aura about his body. How it lay there like a bloodied, light mannequin.

I reached into his pockets and found a gun.

The Seldor terrorists pick up Shiva. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, my lady. But we have orders to bring you to the Emperor."

They walk out of the room unopposed. "Kazuya are you alright?" I load the gun and turn off safety mode. "Argh.. Yeah." His arm looks badly injured, so I pick him up and carry him out into the hallway. The terrorists appeared to have ran through the back door.

"I'll come back and get you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going after them."

"But-"

"Without Shiva, Transbaal won't survive. I have to go after them," I leave him and head through the backdoor.

There were a long set of stairs. I look at an angle, they were carrying her up to the roof. A few lasers shot down at me, melting the floor. That was close.. I return fire and hit one of them.

They clutch their wound and fall off the stairs, "Arrrghh!" Thump.

I continue up the stairs. At the top, they slam the door shut behind them. "Great."

I aim at the security lock and fry it with a precise shot and kick the door.

The men carry their lances. The wind is blowing hard from up here. "Let Shiva go!"

They laugh under their helmets.

_WHOOSH_

The force of typhoon pushed me back. When I open my eyes I see a Seldorian fleet. With the cross and ghostly white appearance. These were the men that attacked us..."

A laser streaked from the largest ship, an unusual bullet-boat with wings. _PEWWW_. The laser dissipates and a cloud of fire gushed the city landscape.

A shuttle comes and lands on the roof. "You can pursue us alone or save your precious city, either way you will make sacrifices."

"I..I..," my eyes are open in horror. My gun is shaking. I aim and click the trigger. Click. Nothing. I collapse on my knees.

"Die with dignity, wanderer." The shuttle opens up a cannon of missiles and aims at the roof I am standing on.

Can I make for the stairs? No, the whole building will crumble. What would Kazuya do in a situation like this.

BEEP. No, it's locked on to me! I cover my eyes.

BOOM.

The wind is still blowing against my hair... Am I dead? I open my eyes and see that the shuttle is damaged, the wing cut off by a precision laser.

A red fighter spins freely in the distance, steers and jolts to a stop in front of me. "Lady Shiva!" Takuto is carrying an assault rifle.

_PEW PEW PEW._

He strafes the lance fire and dispatches all three of them.

"Takuto!"

"Oh, hey Mori."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I knew they would try to pull something like this. That's why I attracted the attention of police and military officials to the scene!"

"And... What if they didn't come?"

"Well..hmm, I didn't think that far ahead."

"Err..," I'm scratching my head.. "I'm sorry at the last moment I almost-"

"Don't worry, you did well so far. Everyone is alright."

More soldiers come in with javelin cables and fire them, latching on to the shuttle to bring it down.

"You mean that Natsumi girl and kazuya-"

"They're on the way to the hospital. Some people didn't make it out of the conference room.."

"I see.. I'm sorr-" He covers my mouth, "You tried your best..."

The soldiers rush into the shuttle and bring Lady Shiva out. "Thank you, all of you."

Queen Shiva walks over to me. Her eyes fixed. "I owe you an apology. Good job, Mori."

With that she leaves. My spirits rise, I didn't imagine that the queen would be praising me at all.

Takuto is looking at the skies. "Mori. Can you still fight?"

"Yes, why?"

_VRRRRMMM_. The sun is blotted out by a massive shadow overlooking our roof.

It was the hull of an operational battleship. "Vindictus, are you on the line?"

_"Yes, Tact. This is Coco. Do you need anything?"_

"Bring us up, we're going to launch another angel into battle soon."

"Wait," my heart jumps with excitement. "Coco? Do you mean, we're going to- I'm-"

"Deep breaths. You're just like the newcomers. Mori, I'm leaving you in charge of the battle. What do you say?"

A light flashes over us and I'm now inside a large hangar of catwalks and balconies. A single Emblem frame is docked on the landing platforms.

"I- Am I really- This.. This is amazing! I can't believe that I'm fighting with the Angels!"

"Deep breathes, ffff... ahhh.. fff..ahh."

"I repeat after him."

"So, will you help us?"

"You bet!" I climb into the Emblem frame. The cabin compresses with a hiss. The sirens flash red and I'm lowered into the launch pad. The hangar opens. The white fleet is facing me, the men that killed my squad.

"Let's do this."

_"Launching in 3...2...1..."_

_Whoooosh_ My seat jerks back. Before I can count to zero, we're in the skies.


	3. Chapter 3 Retribution

**"To forgive is difficult because we don't want to forgive. **

**We want to strike back. We want justice. We want the other person to feel our pain. **

**If we can't have justice we vow that we'll never trust again. It is not surprising then that **

**we are more interested in finding loopholes than forgiving. "**

** Col 3:13**

Dusk. The sun is reflecting off the lights of the skyscrapers, footholds in the clouds above. The White Ship is towering over the stadium.

I raise my altitude to 3000 to clear myself from the buildings. The side of the thing was so huge and so flat, my farm would have been just a small chunk on its deck.

Takuto's face pops up on the screen. "You're a natural at flying."

"Thanks, but there's something else we need to focus on."

"Right, Mori your squadmates are flying there as soon as possible. For now, the Red Masque will be aiding you."

The Red Emblem Frame from before showed off its speed by barrel rolling over me.

His wings fold flat and launch two streaks of lasers into the air. His targets explode into a ball of fire.

"Show, off. So, is there anything else you need to tell me?"

A 3 dimensional map installs on to my HUD. "You're not alone out there. Remember that. Signing out."

His screen turns black. According to the data I was a blue triangle in the center.

A massive triangle enveloped my position. The behemoth's floorboards opened and launched missiles into the sky.

Behind the missiles, small drone fighters buzzed out.

"Red Masque, do you read me?"

The red emblem frame aligns himself on my right. I'm scanning the details.

Should I start with the speech? No, just the orders. She's cocky enough as it is.

"The Coliseum is surrounded by the enemy fleet. Shiva, Kazuya, and several senate members haven't evacuated safely from the city.

We're going to hold them off until reinforcements come. Do you copy that?"

Red Masque kicked into afterburner and accelerates at a flock of drones. Lasers are streaking through the skies. A drone's rear engine is on fire. _BZZZTTT WHOOSH._ It roars right by my face.

"I guess that's a yes," I shift my wheel to the right, and turn around. I line my sight with the Seldor Mothership.

I steer toward a floorboard and descend. The altimeter beeps, _"WARNING: PULL UP"_

As the door opens, I launch a missile into the chute then pull up. Smoke runs out of the door. "Good shot, Vindictus indicates the drone output of their mothership has gone down by 25%." Coco claps over the microphone.

"Thanks, but there's still work to be done. I engage the other doors.

"You take the front, Red." Red Masque trails his engine around in circles and pivots down toward a chute and blasts it open from one end to the other.

The Mothership trembles. The doors are bustling with smoke.

Over the radio, I hear the police officers cursing, _"Is the engine running?"_

_"I'm trying."_

_"Hurry, Shiva doesn't have all day."_

"Good job, Vindictus is moving in to support."

A cluster of cannon fire jumps under me and impacts the front stern. The smack left a huge hole and a fire the size of a forest.

"Red Masque, that was way too close!"

He doesn't say anything.

"Urgh, fine be like that." I peer at the ground. There were thousands of people and cars clogging the city. Please be alright..

_VRRRRRMMM._

Half of the ship, the top and bottom breaks off. In it's place is a sleeker flagship armed with missile batteries and cannons.

"No you don't. I'll finish you off this time-"

It fires a cluster of missiles at the coliseum.

"They launched missiles! Mori, you and Red Masque intercept them!"

"But," I protest, "What- what about the flagship, we can't let him get away!"

"Take out those missiles, that's an order!"

That coward Lucius.. I won't forgive him.

I dive after them. Missiles of all sizes, engine color, from blue to red. They were blocking out the sky.

It was time to clean up. I close up on them in gun range and mow down the faster, weaker cruise missiles.

Usually the smallest ones. I strafe to my left, while Red Masque strafes to my right.

"There's too many of them to fire at a time.. Red Masque, this might sound crazy, but I want you to shoot my laser!"

She seems to follow the order as if it was a normal thing for her. It probably wasn't crazy. I should have just said normal.

Our lasers collide and scatter into several pieces.

They bounce and ricochet in several directions.

The missiles were eliminated.

"That was a close one.. Phew." Before I had time to wipe sweat off my forehead.

A skyscraper echoes. The tall building breaks into several pieces and collapses.

The Seldor have three more battleships on the scene.

_"Sir, sir, we just lost the commercial center. Civilians are still trapped there! Where's our cover?"_

"Get the Seldor flagship on line."

"Takuto, are you sure?"

"Do it, Coco."

There's a click over the line. A black screen and Takuto are on the air.

The voice on the receiving is masked by a blue velvet. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Takuto. You're putting up a valiant fight worthy of a hero like always," it chimes with eerie glee.

"This isn't Soldum Seldor is it?" Takuto smiles and waves.

The voice laughs heartily, "Noooo..nooo, it isn't."

"If we're going to fight, would you please leave the civilians out of it?" he pleads with a sincere face.

"Civilians?" he sarcastically asks. He fires a beam into another skyscraper. "What civilians?" He launches a missile into the courtyard. No one is hurt, but it scatters evacuating herds of people and sends them running in terror for the nearest cover.

His behavior was disgusting. I want to kill him already and be done with it.

"They're animals, you're all animals. The people of EDEN will suffer for their past crimes. In the name of the Seldor Dynasty," a man in a cleric dress brushes aside the velvet. "I am declaring war on your species."

Tact doesn't laugh or smile. "...Where's Soldum?"

"Removed from power on behalf of the Royal Seldorian family. My brother is now an enemy of the state for cooperating with barbarians."

I put my fingers over the trigger. "Hold your fire, Sayaka," Tact holds his hands together like he was praying. "How are we barbarians, mr.."

"Lucius Seldor. We have come to right the wrongs made by EDEN. Until then, I won't spare a life."

"How does Lady Shiva tie into this-"

"That's what do they call it, "For me to know and you to find out."

More drones were appearing from the mothership.

"Dammit, they have more," I respond too late, they fly by me and start zapping the peace conference. "We can't hold them off forever."

"Hand over Shiva. Now."

I can't fail, I crank the power of my engine to max and protect the people below with everything I can. I can't fail. I can't fail. The Vindictus pounds the Seldor fleet again.

"We're running low on fuel, but I can't return to the ship just yet."

No, I can't give up. I fire heat seekers at a few stragglers. Lucius; flagship is charging another beam. The cannon's laser is blighting the sun. If it fires one more time, everyone will...

I won't let it happen. I dodged a stray missile. The white smoke spread and whizzed by me. I charge at the cannon and fire into it with everything I can. The massive barrel of the ship is giving way.

I can tell because heaps of metal were falling off. I needed one more punch. It's still charging. _No.._

Then Red Masque dives in and launches a hyper beam through the ship. The whole deck of the ship snaps in half and explodes.

The smoke clears after a few minutes. The ship is still in the air, but it has craters and holes all over its landscape.

It won't be fighting back anytime soon.

"No! We must keep fighting!" Lucius beckons.

"We can't, my lord. Our weapons have been damaged beyond repair. Retreat is our only option."

"We were so close.. very well, retreat!"

_"We just got word, Shiva, Kazuya and Natsumi, along with the senate have been evacuated. Good job," _Takuto said over the radio_._

I fall back into my comfy seat. Breathe in, breathe out._ "Ahhh._" The altimeter clicks back to normal. _Whoosh._

Red Masque returns to my side. "Hey, if you're listening.. How did you finish it off so quick... with just one shot?"

_"He didn't,_" a plane fills my left flank.

_"We helped,_" another to my far right. More planes are taking up my wing.

_ Whoossh "This is the Rhome royal guard, we can take care of this."_

"But the Seldorians.."

I can see their ships retreating into the atmosphere. They're just going to leave after razing the capitol?

_"You're low on fuel. Pursuing is a bad idea. We can handle the stragglers. Right now, you need to rest and take a vacation."_

I want to protest, but Takuto butts in, "He's right. We can't tire ourselves or the HALO system won't work. Mori you did a great job and saved a lot of people as it is. Amazing coming from a rookie like you, don't push yourself. The Royal Guard can take care of the rest."

I glare at the Lucius' ship as it disappears into the heavens. The sunset casts a shadow over the ruined city.

Everyone has manged to flee and now the city is empty except for the few military squads on the scene.

"That's right.. I do," I'm yawning.

My emblem frame U-turns, breaking from the wing and heads back to the ship with Red Masque following behind.

"Hey, Sayaka, great job. Shiva is on the line. I'm putting her on screen."

_Beep_. Shiva is sitting on her throne relieved in her gown and crown.

"Thank you for saving my life once again."

I fidget in my seat a bit. It all seemed unreal that the queen of the empire is talking to me, complimenting me.

I managed a bit of modesty, "It's no big deal. I'm just doing my duty."

"Is that so?" she grins, "Well, then. I order that you become a Galaxy Angel for the ship Vindictus. You will prove to the committee and your superiors that you are not a traitor on the battlefield. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mam!"

"Good, now get some sleep. You look exhausted," she hangs up."

"Ahh," I almost close my eyes.

"Oh there's another call for you.."

"Hmm?" they fling open.

"Kazuya wants to talk to you."

"Oh, put him in on the line."

"One moment."

I adjust my brunetty hair a bit. Kazuya is okay? That's a relief. I have to thank him, without him I wouldn't be fighting alongside the GALAXY ANGELS. He's also kind of cute. Is that how the term used.. I don't know.

"Hey, Mori."

"Kazuya!" I scream, "Did you see me?!"

"Yeah, you were terrific. I knew you were special."

"You bet I am! I'll be the best galaxy angel of all time! Maybe better than you."

"Hah, maybe. Well.. Welcome board. We might take a long break after this."

"That's great." I start to blush, "Hmm. Kazuya. Do you have anything special in mind?"

"Well, we might go to the beach. Us and the angels."

My heart beats. I get to join the angels and form a bond with the guy like the angels before me this will be _amazing_.

"That sounds fun, me, the angels and you will have a great time!"

"I'm not sure.. Kazuya...NYAA."

The line is interrupted by a voice imitating cat noises.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, it's my fiancee."

...I sit quietly staring into thin air. Kazuya awkwardly scoots back.

"..S-sorry. We might be busy. Don't worry, you'll still have something to do on the ship."

"Oh that's right.. The angels will be there. I wonder if Anise or Milfie will be there. We can have a sleepover, drink tea, Milefie's cake are the best I heard..."

"Ahahahahah... They're guys."

I don't say anything. My eyes are dead on him.

"S-Sorry. I forgot to tell you," Kazuya awkwardly shuts off the screen.

I hope he's kidding.

Red Masque flies beside me, "Hello there, madame. Aren't these skies lovely?"

He wasn't kidding.

"If I were to compare you to a summer day's-"

I shut off the communications and switch to the radio.

_"Evening, people of Transbaal. We are proud to inform that the Royal Guard and the new Angel troupe has rescued Lady Shiva!"_

I slouch in my seat. Should have known he was engaged. It was too good to be true.. I sigh.

_"It's been three years since the fateful battle that led to the disbanding of the use of Angel Troupes. Peace treaties claimed we have no need for them.. But now the empire once again needs Angels."_

A ray of light pierces the clouds.

"I guess it's not that bad," I sigh with half hearted laugh. "This is just the beginning... Next time, Lucius..I won't let my guard down."

And that was how I became a Galaxy Angel. The first time in history we had male a male angel troupe. The HALO system was meant to be used by the priestess, empathetic girls form the White Moon. Things were changing quickly. In that same year, Transbaal and all ally members of EDEN declared war on Seldor.

Once close friends are now bitter enemies. The new Angel Troupe, Saint Angel Troupe were the first to join the fighting in a war they called

The Twilight War.

I'm going to meet new friends and enemies, rivals, and love on board the Vindictus as we fly in unknown space.

**AN: (If you want nostalgia from the old game this will do: watch?v=Om5iDf2tZi8 Or if you prefer a new beat : watch?v=-Qg412kLafs )**


	4. Chapter 4: Stronghold

"**Throw your dreams into space like a kite, and you do not know what it will bring back, **

**a new life, a new friend, a new love, a new country.**

**For the wise man looks into space and he knows there is no limited dimensions."**

**-Anais Nin and Lao Tzu**

Shiva is seated quietly outside the palace. It's a sunny day and people form all around the country have to come to hear her speak. They are lined outside the gates and clogged the streets. Voluntarily, police officers came on the scene to keep everything in order.

To her left, Takuto is standing proudly with her mother Shatoyarn. Ten years ago, she lost her family and became queen of the Empire, the first solo queen to rule a nation.

The people all gaze at her eagerly in silence. The royal guard present the flag of the Transbaal, the Gryphon reaching for the stars. She rises up and in response the guard fire rifles into the air.

Shiva turns to Takuto, her smiling mother. Shiva never gave a speech before. When the people came to her for guidance, she had no choice but greet them on the palace grounds.

Her mother gives a earnest eye to her daughter, proud of her.

Earlier they quarreled. "Mother, I'm no good at speeches. I can't do this."

"The people need you to speak."

"But- I-" she is nervously stuttering her lines.

"We're all afraid, Shiva," she lowers herself before the young queen. "We can't stay afraid forever. We have to confront our fears. You've done it before."

Shiva nods and closes her eyes to breath. "I'll speak," she tears up the lines she would have recited to the people.

And now here she is at the front of the palace gates. She take sone last breath of air.

My people, a long time ago our land was attacked by Eonia. Our royal family, was wiped out. I was the only survivor. I was twelve then and only a girl. Through the war I have watched over you as part of the Navy. My trust with you was far from dissident, we were united by our suffering, our need to move forward.

The day I admitted I was a girl, you were at first shocked. I wasn't concerned about that, the safety of my people. Anyone who judged my gender were offset by my leadership.

Much has happened since, I have now come of age and it is now my duty to speak to you.

I put my faith in Takuto, the Galaxy Angels, and Shatoyarn.

We are all nervous, we all have doubt in our heads. The Seldorians are longtime allies, but I must tell you- confront it. The fear will subside in time, much like Eonia. Rise up, and no one, not even Seldor or the Val-fask can destroy our unbreakable will!

I now speak to the army on land, the navy in the sky, the people in their homes, move forward! We shall overcome!"

The royal cannons fired into the sky. WHOOSH. A squadron of fighters zipped over her and left a trail of smoke with the colors of the imperial banner, White and Green.

People on board the shuttle cheer and roar over the television. A patriotic fervor spread through the plane. I sit by the window with a transcending feeling in my heart. Something holy. Pure. The clouds below clear and paint the endless prairies of the Skylon.

My phone rings, "Did you enjoy your stay there?" Old bi-planes hover over the waving grain fields. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Don't get homesick, Vindictus is your home now... Are your parents..."

"I don't have any. We live in a small community though. The people there took me in as a orphan. Before the coup."

He wears a long, grim face, "...Well you'll be able to come back one day. I haven't showed you to the crew of the Vindictus, yet did I? We're going to need to get you updated since the vacation...Hmm..," he scratches his head, "We might have to travel to a few different planets... They vacationed all over the system. Those guys..," he sighs.

"It's alright. Take your time," I hang up. It wasn't my idea of a vacation, but Lisa's parents had to know. I came on their front porch welcomed with open arms. Lisa and I grew up on this farm together, worked together, served together. I was an orphan, but not an only child.

I was afraid, afraid I wouldn't fit in. I can still imagine that time I was under the silo during the accident and it rained. She walked up to me and gave me hot coco. She pleaded I stay once her parents found out.

"Please, let her stay. Please."

She always had this energy around her, that never ran out. Always jumping, joking, being casual until the very end.

A few hours pass by and the shuttle lands in the mouth of the ship hangar. All passengers exited along the aisle leaving me alone in the cabin. It's time then.

Kazuya is there with three pilots. "You're here!"

"I made it just in time," I yawn.

"Allow me to introduce to you, the angels."

He named them one by one. He started with a boy in cape and wearing a ruby cane. "This is Fleur Christophe."

"Please to meet you again, Madame," he scrolls through a deck of cards in his hands.

The next man wore a military cap, and uniform. He was chewing gum and spoke in a gruff voice, "You don' need to introduce me. I can do it maself," he shakes my hand violently, "Baron Von Wagner. Weapons Specialist. You fought at the capital Rhome didn' you? Shame I didn't join. I was busy at the academy. Just got out."

"That's... Nice. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"All mine."

"Hmm?"

"The pleasure I mean."

"I see.."

Kazuya jumps between us, "Oh, uh, there's another Angel I should show you," he points to a quiet boy younger than the rest. He looked twelve.

"John, introduce yourself."

He waved his hand, covered in a white gauntlet ring around his wrists. "You are the commander?"

"Why- yes."

He's eyeing my suspiciously. I step back a bit. "I've read your reports. Your expectation of survival is low. I advise you spend more time in the simulation room."

"H-Hey, now. Sayaka came back from a battle!"

"The statistics and reports do not lie. Please practice next time, Sayaka."

"All is well, madame. Don't mind him."

I observe the hangar, it looks like little has changed since I took off last time. "Thank you."

"Don' mind the boy. Just do your job and show us what you're made of."

The exit door hisses open. " That's your squad for now. Now I should show you around the ship."

John walks through the door and takes a right. Kazuya leads me into the hallway. "This ship is bigger than you think, Mori. The hallways lead into different directions...Sayaka?"

I get poked. "Hmm?"

"Don't worry about John. He just has it rough. Like all of us."

We take an elevator and move up a floor and a few turns through the dormitory of the maintenance crew to a glass automatic door that sides open up for us. Inside music plats complimented by display of goods: Jewelry, Candy, food, clothes.

"You have a shop inside here? This material is pretty extravagant," I turn around in circles.

"Don't worry, we didn't buy this. A corporation sells us these goods. You've heard of Blanmanche haven't you?"

"Blan-Blanmanche sells these? ...The candy or just the clothes and jewelry."

"All of it," he laughs.

"You're okay, with the corporation selling you this? It looks pretty pricy."

"We get a discount! If you want I can buy you something."

"Are you sure?"

He nods, "It's no big deal."

"Won't your fiance."

"Kazuya!" a girl with a cat tail and ears jumps on kazuya's shoulder.

"Whoa-" I fall back.

"Hey- Hey- It's alright."

I regain my footing, "Is that-"

"It's my faince. Mori, meet Nano-Nano."

" A pleasure to meet you, Mori! Nyaa- What are you up to, Kazuya?"

"I'm buying Mori something. She wants to know the discount for Blanmanche's goods. Isn't that right?"

She pushes my nose. "Don't worry, they're reasonably cheap. But not too cheap. They won't rip you off."

"Are you sure? Well.."

"Give it a try, Nyaa."

I shrug, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." I start with the jewelry. There were necklaces, gemstones...some things I didn't know what they were called, but they looked shiny.

Then I saw the rings, the cheapest ring, a golden wedding gift with a heart engraved in it, 20 denari.

"20 DENARI?"

"Hey, hey," a tan women in a baseball cap and sunglasses jumped up from below the counter. "Don't yell so much, I'm trying to rest."

"Oh, sorry. It's just.. This price is to good be true.

"You must be new. It's the real deal," she takes off her cap and sunglasses. She puts on the ring effortlessly and taps it. "If you're not convinced," she pulled out a scanner and waved over the jewel. Beep. "50 Karats. No more, no less. So, would you like one?"

"Well..," I ponder. "I'm not getting married," my face is red, "Can I get a birthstone?"

"Sure, sure. Take your pick," she brings up a box lined up with jewels of various shapes and colors: ovals, circles, squares, rectangles, triangles, pentagons, hexagons.

"Wow, um.." My eyes find a white pearl..

"Pfft." The PA beeped, "Kazuya, we need you to report to the infirmary. Oh, and tell the new girl Tact said Hi..again."

"Ah.. We have to hurry then. Can you save this display for her until we come back, Anise."

"Sure, no problem. I need something to do anyway."

"Did you find something you like?" Kazuya says while keeping up with Nano-Nano running down the hallway.

"Yeah," I turn back to the pearl. "I did."

They had a large infirmary building on the other side of the floor we were on. Luckily, I only saw sick people lined up at the front door. A women in her 40's dressed in a hospital uniform came out to check up on them with the stethoscope.

"Is there a bio weapon on the loose?"

They're looking at me. "Nah, it's just the common cold. The AC is broken."

"Oh..forget what I said then."

Kazuya walks up to the lady, "Hey, Dr. Cera! Did you call for me?"

"Oh yes, walk inside.."

We open the doors into the clinic. Bedrooms were empty that day and the monitors shut off. Except for a girl in the corner. I squinted my eyes, "Is that.. Natsumi?"

The footsteps of a doctor tap behind us. "Mordent, is she going to be alright?"

Beep.. Beep.. Beep...

"She's breathing normally. She might regain conscious anytime."

"Have you tried waking her up?"

"We have, but we don't want to push her with medication. She'll have to wake up naturally."

"Can she hear us?" Kazuya sits by her side.

"Yes.. She can. Should I leave?"

"Nyaa, it's alright. It won't be long. Kazuya has to tour Mori-sama," she pats my head, "You're so young. And cute," she rubs my cheek purring.

"I trust you can handle the patient as always, Nano-Nano."

"Yes, sir."

I look at both of them. Kazuya whispers in her hears then gets up. "Thank you Mordent. I hope she feels better. We should be going."

"Hmm, one moment," Mordent is examining my forehead. "This cut is pretty deep. Nano-Nano, can you do something about it?"

"Yes, doctor," she waves her hands over and wags her tail.

A flash of light and dust fill the room and then evaporate. "Feel better, meow?"

I rub my forehead, the pain is gone.. You.."

"Nano-Nano helps around the clinic with her powers."

I notice the empty bedrooms again. "So that's why the room is empty.."

"Yes," he smiles and nods.

"Thank you..," I slowly take off the bandage over my forehead. His eyes open wide, "Keep it wrapped around you.. There's still a cut."

"Well.. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry.. Some wounds can't be healed. But your headache is gone. The wound will close in time."

"Thank you, doctor...," I pause for his last name.

"Bagel, Mordent Bagel."

"Pfft," I cover my mouth, "...Ahaha...Ahahaha..Ahahahah...,AHAHA. Your name is Bagel!"

"Hey, stop that now... You might hurt his feelings.

The doctor nudges his glasses and sighs at me. My gut was about to bust. A doctor named after a pastry? That was pretty funny. "Hmm..," Natsumi moves a bit.

"Huh?"

"Hahahah...Bagel... HAHAHA. That was his name the whole time?" she catches my laughing fit and rolls over the bed. "Ow," Natsumi gets up.

"Natsumi!"

"Hmm.. How long have I been unconscious?"

"She's.. Alive?"

"Of course I'm alive! I'm standing right here talking to you."

"Hey, you just got shot in the head how did you-"

A mark on her forehead flashes and a shield emerges then vanishes. "Hmm... It sort of works.."

"Oh I see.. Is everyone here a wizard or something?"

"Sorry, Mori. I should have told you. NEUE is a magic system. Everyone is born with an ability or two."

"Weird..."

"You'll get used to it, don't worry. It'll feel like home. Oh that's right, we have to go! Your tour!"

"You're leaving already?"

"Sorry, Natsumi, I'll talk to you later. We're behind schedule."

We leave the infirmary and head for the nearest elevator all the way to the top floor. "Tell Takuto you've seen all the ship. I'll give you the map later."

"Isn't that dishonest, Kazuya?" she bonks him on the head.

"Hey- It's not lying..."

I flip through the layout of the ship. Four floors, several blocks wide in each of them. The page of the map turns to show the distinct blocks and areas we saw, plus some more.

"See, she's reading through it now."

"I'm going to get lost."

"Don't tell Takuto that.."

The details, labels, landmarks overwhelm me. "I'll try to study it, I guess. This isn't like the prairie at all..."

"I'm sorry, but it's only for a while, trust me."

The door opens. "Let's go."

Takuto is at the bridge balcony and underneath him the crew is navigating through the outer reaches of space. "Welcome back, Mori. Is the ship nice and comfy?"

"Yeah, it's huge though."

"Hahah.. I know."

Kazuya and Nano salute him. "You can leave now, you two. We're fine."

"Thanks, sir. Ahh," he lets out a sigh and returns to the elevator with Nano shutting it behind him.

I observe the flashing control panels and the empty space we are flying through and take in the site. It was like a ocean of stars.

He rests his elbows on the railing, "It's overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Takuto.. Does this sight ever get old?"

"No, not at all. There's always something new around the corner. A wall of ice floats by us, burning a trail of dust behind it. "Like that comet over there."

"You must feel at home here."

"No, I get homesick sometimes. The job is pretty stressful sometimes."

I sit down on the railing and cross my legs, "Really? Where are you from, Takuto."

"You've read the books and interviews haven't you. Hah, I come from a farm. I've been serving for who knows how long and I'm starting to get old. One day, I ought to go back to the farm and settle down..."

"Why not now?"

He shrugs and shakes his head, "I love what I do though. I won't be doing that anytime soon. I have friends and a girl I love that need me."

I nod and gaze out the window. "I came from a farm too. I didn't grow up with many friends, I had one that was special to me. Her name's Lisa, but she's...,," I choke up a bit, thinking about it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Takuto, we're approaching the gate to NEUE."

He presses a button, "Okay, All crew scramble. The gate is in range."

I saw a large ring with a flashing portal. So this is the Gate.

"Engage anything that moves, crew!"

"Wait, Takuto, why are we-"

"He shuts off the PA. "Everything in the Gate and Beyond is Seldor Territory. Up until the war, we've had to go through wormholes like the Infinite Corridor to get to the planet Seldor because of piracy and hostile fleets. But now we're going to establish a foothold for the Imperial Navy on the other side.

Sayaka, are you ready? This is your time to shine!""

"..Let's do this, then."

We step into the elevator and descend into an isolated office room. Three other elevators from different corners of the room opened up. Kazuya, Baron, Fleur, and John stepped in.

"It's a pleasure, seeing you again, m'am."

"You too."

We all gather by the table. "Okay, Angel Troupe. Listen carefully, the Vindictus will fly through a narrow corridor of light. If you want to come out on the other side with us, fly close, 20 yards is the maximum furthest you can go."

" Eh, will we run into any enemies?

"As far as we know some Seldor ships will try to shoot you down. Don't let that happen. No one gets left behind. That's all. Scramble, pilots."

"Yes, sir!"

We all went our separate ways and regrouped in the hangar. The mechanics lifted the glass canopy of the ship open for me to climb in. As I did, someone cried, "Hey!"

I turn around. Kazuya is waving from the balcony. "Good 't mind the guys and do your best!"

"Thanks.."

I wave back, just then John is walking past me. "Hey," I call to him. He nods and leaves for his ship. "Huh.. That guy.."

The cockpit closes. The catwalk aligns us all perfectly in a v-formation and we blast off into space.

I push the buttons on the console. This is my first time commanding, please don't mess up. Please.

"All squad members spread out."

The V-formation splits off, I see The Red Masque jolts left. To my right, Baron's ship cruises right with its heavy batteries and guns. His fighter might not catch up.

We enter the tunnel. That was when the lights scratched background rapidly like the flow of a river through time. I focus back on Baron.

"John, can you cover Baron's flank. He's going to move back a bit."

_"Isn't it wiser to let the support ship stay in the back?"_

"You're a support well- It's just for now, Baron won't be able to strafe the tunnel.

_"I'm afraid I can't carry out that order."_

"John! That's an order. Baron's going to crash or end up MIA."

_"Baron's steering is adequate," he hangs up on me._

Dammit, I punch the console. "Hang in there for a while, Baron."

_"Don't mind him, madame. This formation will suffice for now."_

Beep. My radar flashes red in several directions. I can make out dots surrounding us.

"Enemy. Engage! Don't use your missiles.

Seldorian fighters bash through the tunnels and joust the Vindictus. I corkscrew backward and pull up. Three emerge through the tunnel. I blast them once they reach gun range. My turret cuts them cleanly in half.

I then jerk my ship down and regain formation. Baron's frame stalls. Seldorian fighters start harassing his wings. The turrets of the frame steer around in circles and fire thousands of yellow tracers, shaking the enemy off.

'"John!" He doesn't pick up. Dammit. "Did John shut off his communications?"

_"I believe so."_

"Does he hate me that much? How can I get through to him?"

_"I'll cover the front and dance with the brigands. You are free to quarrel with your subordinate," _Fleur burns his engine past me.

John scatters his beams, wiping out the enemy that swarmed behind me.

_"It's important to keep formation when traveling through the tunnel."_

The weight of the ship thickens, my steering is getting harder and harder to manage. I can't imagine how Baron is doing.

_"Dammit, Mori get him to help me out here!"_

"Do you think this is some sort of game, we're going to die out here!"

_"My objective is to keep the squad alive. I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize their safety. He skips under me and takes position up front."_

What's this guy's problem?

His green ship shielded our squad in a huge bubble. Flaring missiles and bullets crashed into the walls and dissipated.

"Good job, John. We're approaching the light. Steering should be smooth sailing from here on out. Takuto out."

I tail-gate John, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

_"The success of the mission is the commander's responsibility. A true commander would have threatened obedience or ditched _

_the pilot and assume he is dead."_

"What? I can't do that. You're an important pilo-"

"_The mission is the most important thing. If you won't do it, then I will."_

"This isn't right!" I protest.

Fleur sighs as he strafes by me, _"He does have a point though. Sorry, Madame. Let the guys take care of this."_

The light at the end of the tunnel explodes in our eyes. We're in empty space.

_"The enemy's not here. Well, good work everyone. I want you all to report back to the hangar. Stay there for a while though. We might run into the enemy later!"_

When we return to the hangar, the repair crew clap and cheer, then pick John up from his ejection seat along with the other men and carry him away. I'm left in the seat disappointed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kazuya sitting on the wing of my Emblem Frame. I don't say anything. "Hey.. What's with the long face?" Nano jumps in the backseat. "It's nothing," I shrug.

"We could hear some of the radio chatter, Mori. It was more than that."

I sigh, am I really a good commander? "You can tell us what happened?" Nano's patting me on the head.

I think about it deeply for a while, "Do you think Takuto can demote me?"

"What do you mean?" he looks as me if I were crazy. "I don't think I would make a good commander. I'm.. I'm too kind."

"Don't talk like that. What makes you think that?"

"I couldn't ditch John and complete the mission. I'm too kind, this is a war and I just don't seem to.. Get along with the others."

"Well, Takuto is in the lounge, maybe you can talk to him."

I get up and head for the door. He shouts, "He-Hey wait! What are you doing? He told you to-"

"I'll be back soon."

It took a while but when I found the lounge room, I saw Takuto playing pool while a few of his the bridge members blow off steam on the arcade games. "Oh, hey, Mori. How was the machine?"

Clack

His eight ball slams against the other balls and scatters them. "I wanted to talk to you about my rank."

"What about it?"

"I don't think I deserve to be a commander. John is more fit for the battlefield."

He lines up the balls again for another hit. He strikes with his stick and repeats the process. "Takuto?"

"I didn't pick John though."

I'm racking my head. "But.. Why did you pick me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well.. I didn't do well in the academy... I got assigned to do regular assignments. And.. Most of all I'm a private that just happened to survive.. After my last squad was shot down.."

He offers me a chance to play, "Go on."

"Well.. I actually don't know. I feel that I'm not right for it because of what's happened to me. You were a straight A student in the academy and had a great service history before joining the angels. I'm just a girl that's still dreaming."

I awkwardly aim with the pole. "Keep it straight, like this," he holds my hand. "I didn't choose you because you're a military genius. I chose you because there's something special about you. Somehow the Emblem Frames were found near you after you survived a powerful Chrono-shot."

"That's what it's called then.. That laser."

He steers the pole a bit to the right.

"And then you fought saved Shiva, Rhome too. In a an Emblem Frame. We had trouble looking for pilots at the time, you see. Did I tell you the Emblem Frames can reject the pilot?"

"Really?" I turn and look at him.

"Yes, you see the emblem frames use HALO. It varies with human emotions. All Emblem Frames are different and the perfect pilot is needed. Or the fighter won't work..."

"I still don't understand. What makes mine different from the rest?"

"Your Frame kept rejecting every pilot in Transbaal Academy. Even John. We decided to forget about ever getting it to work. Until we heard about your amazing survival story. Sayaka guess, what saved you from drowning that day? How we found you. It was a seal emitted from the Emblem Frame you are using."

My heart rises. He pushes the pole forward sending the balls scattering into the holes. "Hah, you're pretty good at this."

I let go, "Thanks, Takuto. What's my Emblem Frame called anyway? They never told me it's name.

"Alexander, that name suits someone him. A gentle king that protects his people."

I nod, "It fits him."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._

"Alert, Takuto report to the bridge. Saint Angel Troupe has engaged the enemy."

"What, what happened? I thought I told them-"

_BOOM _

An explosion rocked the ship and sent us falling over. "Mori, get to Alexander."

"Yes, sir," I run forward to the hangar. What was happening? Did John attack them? I hope he's alright.

When I reach the hangar, Nano is carrying John out of his ship which is wrecked on the mobile landing platform.

"John. Is he alright?"

He shakes off Nano and limps. "I'll be fine. I heal quick." There was blood dripping on his right leg.

I stop him, "You still need help. Tell me, what happened?"

"We were attacked by out of nowhere... They launched a few drones at us out of nowhere. We were going to call for you, but you weren't here.. I had to take the initiative and fight.."

Nano carries him by the arm and moves him out of the hangar. "Wait!" I shout, "Who's in charge out there?"

"Fleur."

"You left him in charge?"

"He was the only one available..Everything happened so fast I wasn't able to prepare an appropriate response," he coughs and falls over. "Hang in there!" Nano lifts him onto a stretcher.

"They won't last long without help," I jump onto the Alexander.

My ship hovers a few yards above the platform. WHOOSH

It jumps out of the hangar into space. Lasers and explosions out of a movie were decorating the landscape. "Where is Saint Angel Troupe?"

A drone is being shot at by a moving line of bullets however it splits into several smaller ships and evade the turrets of the battleship Vindictus.

_"Sayaka, you lifted off, thank goodness. We're trying to pinpoint the troupe's location and their communication's broken. You're going to have to use visual aid."_

"Roger that."

_"If you can't handle the mission, you can always, Mori, you can always let someone else take command like last-"_

"That won't be necessary, sir!"

_"Hahaha, alright. Move out!"_

I fly through debris and random missiles. Fleur jumps by me and performs a spinning eight on his enemies. "Christophe! What's the situation?"

_"We're fighting gloriously!"_

"Your hud doesn't look good, are you telling me the truth?"

_"No... We're surrounded, but don't tell anyone that, it's undignified. The enemy has an endless stream of drones from nowhere."_

"It's not over yet, where's Baron?"

A barrage of melting bullets and flashing missiles whizz right by me and explode, covering me in a giant cloud.

"_Behind you,_" Baron closes in. _"Boy, am I glad to see you."_

"We're being overwhelmed and we don't know where these damn things are being launched from!"

"This is Mori," I call through the comm, "I found the Saints."

_"Good, we're retreating!"_

"Through the tunnel? But Takuto we just came here!"

_"If we keep fighting we're going to lose a lot of good people."_

He's right, but I can't give up. After I saw Rhome razed the thought of retreating didn't sound right. Like I was letting down a lot of people.

Especially if they come back to attack our system again.

"No we can't retreat."

_"We're taking heavy damage, madame. This much glory is too much for me."_

"I told you, we can't. We have to break through the gate, now! What did Shiva tell us to do when we are afraid? Confront it!"

_"Damn, I guess you're right, mam,"_ Baron laments, _"I'll cover you."_

"_And I shall distract the enemy!"_

"Right!" I turn left and scan the maze of wreckage littered about space. There's a small ripple in space and a drone hovers quietly out and scatters and hammers with several lasers.

"They're to our immediate north," I fly forward, with Baron sending concentrated streams of fire into the enemy. Fleur sweeps left around me and distracts a garrison.

I open all my switches and press every fire button I knew. The hull was being smashed and damaged was definitely being done judging by the explosions in mid-space.

"We need more firepower, Takuto! Can you use your main gun batteries?"

_"I need specific coordinates."_

"I well, uh," I scan through the map.

_"The coordinates! BOOM."_

_TATATATATA_

_"I can't hold out forever, y'know!"_

"Right, Right! Gosh this would be a lot easier if Alexander could see for me and tell me the coordinates!"

_BEEP._ A dot appeared on coordinates A3, C5. Northeast of me.

"Oh.." This Emblem Frame..heard me?"

_"Do you have the coordinates?_" Takuto repeated.

"Uh, yeah, fire here!" I upload the position.

The vindictus' guns roll out from under the bow. They make loud CLICK.

_TOOOM. TOOOM. TOOOM._

Three shells are burning through space, picking up smoke and steam. They whoosh by me. The invisible battleship reemerges, tears apart and envelopes into a wall of smoke.

"_We- We did it... YEEEEHHAWWW!_" Baron's comm stretches.

Takuto's end is the same, the bridge is shouting euphoric chants of "Hail Shiva!"

Our tattered Emblem frames return to the hangar and land, welcomed by everyone on board the ship.

When I open my cockpit, they're quiet.

Kazuya, Nano, Takuto, and John approach me.

"Mori!" Nano hugs me tightly.

"Hey..stop that!" I joke.

"Sayaka," Kazuya waves to John and Takuto.

"You have to something to say to her, don't you, John?" Takuto nudges him.

"When I saw you, I thought you were a raw recruit... Raw recruits make bad comman-"

"Enough about the statistics, what about me?"

He mouths his words, "...Forgive me."

"It's alright," I give a sigh of relief."

Takuto addresses the crowd, "So.. Who wants to celebrate?"

Everyone erupts in cheers and carry the two of us through the halls of the ship. John is squirming uncomfortably. "What is the V-park?"

"So.. What do you usually do in the ship?"

"I tend to my duties as Ace-pilot-"

"Outside of your duties, when you want to relax."

He pauses, "The V-park. I also help around the ship."

They open a set of doors and we soon find ourselves in a park with picnic mats and food perpared in advance. The sun was present in the room along with moving clouds, we were on another planet, practically.

The crew put us down. "There's no soda, hmm."

"I'll go ask Anise!"

"Same here, we'll get some dessert!"

The crew disperses for the preparations until only me and John are left.

John is reading something on a tablet, "Bridge has confirmed the enemy has retreated. Our celebration will not be interrupted."

"That's good," I breath fresh air, mixed with grass and the sounds of birds. "Is this.. A real park?"

"No, it's virtual except for the animals."

"Haha.. That reminds me," I get closer to him and bow with my hands behind my back. "I didn't get to introduce myself."

"My name is John," he offers his hand.

I shake it, "Sayaka Mori."

We sat down with the squirrels that day beside the shade of the tree until the celebration. In that time, I learned he was concerned for the mission very dearly, when I asked him why he told me, "I owe my life to the Vindictus."

I didn't know what he meant when I pressed for him to be clearer he didn't say anything. We celebrated afterward, and Blanmanche's gourmet food, certainly did not disappoint.

Christophe and Baron found us, "What are you lovebirds doing?"

"Looking at the clouds."

John doesn't say much, he just looks at the clouds, ignoring both of them.

"Damn he looks like he's havin' fun. Let me join," he lies down beside John.

"Don't forget, moi."

The virtual sun had set after a few hours and we were gazing at the stars together. "Mori! Mori!" Kazuya ran through the crowds of people. The party music and chatter stopped and the crew disburses.

"What's the matter?"

"The Imperial Forces have arrived, we've got another assignment!"

"The party ended so soon...," I look up to the stars. I found something in the stars today, something incredible. "Tell Takuto...I'm no longer a dreaming."

"I'm not sure what that means.. Is it a code? Oh well.. I'll tell him," he heads for the door, "We won't be in action for a while."

"I'll sit here and watch for a while."

"Bye then!" he waves and leaves.

A shooting star passes by, and I make my wish for the future. "Thank you... Shooting star."


	5. Chapter 5: Protocol

The Vindictus is docked at a space station overlooking the gate as the Imperial navy negotiates through the tunnel. There's a school of wiggling light nesting on the gate. "Takuto," I point to the strange school of creatures.

Takuto is mopping the deck of the bridge," Hmm? Oh, those are cell-fish. They're harmless."

The cell-fish looked something like flying worms, they floated around the debris of our previous battle then return to stick their heads into the rings of the gate. "What are they doing to the gate?"

"Hmm, that's right.. No one told you about NEUE's ecosystem. Those critters are eating the metal. When they're full they'll spit the goop into the gate. It keeps the form of the portal for a while until the next time the ring falls apart."

"Urgh, sorry I asked," I stick my tongue out.

"Now, now. It's not that bad, those critters keep the gate running so we never have to repair it. Soldum came up with the idea and those things have been around.. Ever since..," his eyes reminisce. "I'm busy right now, why don't you visit the other Angels?"

"Does it involve sweeping the floor?" I press the elevator console.

"And the floors under this one."

"You have too much free time on your hands," I shake my head.

I leave for the game room. The room was empty that day except for a the older crew. They were sitting by the tv and the patio. No one was playing the game machines or the pool tables today.

Maybe they have my favorite arcade game, if Blanmanche owns the local store anything's possible. I approach the women by the counter.

She was tending the drinks and checking the register oblivious of me. "Excuse me."

"Oi, Rico, you've got to be assertive," she mutters to herself while wiping the insides of the glass. "Excuse me."

"Oh," she jumps up and almost drops her glass. She catches it mid-air luckily. "Sorry, do you need anything?"

"Do you have an Air Combat 25 here? I brought some coins."

"Air combat? We have a few slot machines, they're pretty sophisticated." I checked my uniform. Do I look like a maid to her? Well I am wearing my uniform like usual. "

"Um, do you have any arcade games with flight-simulating?"

She thinks for a second, "Sorry, there is Super Plumber and Legend of Zoro."

I groan, "Are you sure? I really like Air Combat, I'd thought they have it here..," I was about to leave disappointed but then I heard someone screaming in agony.

"What was that?" It was close, I turn and run to the source. The other side of the gaming room Fleur is pounding a slot machine. "I've tried everything, at this rate I won't be able to beat beginner's luck."

"What's going on, you were gambling?" I don't get it, why is he in so much pain.

The girl called Rico came in, "Oh, did you break the machine again?" she's sighing, "Why are you trying so hard to beat sister?"

"Sister?"

Rico nods. Fleur kicks the chair. "This machine is broken. The lever must be faulty."

Rico pouts, "Hey, now. Milfie won't play if you act aggressive again."

"So what? Even if I do, she will visit her sister. I doubt she won't."

They exchange a few words in a heated argument. Wait..this is over a game? I shake my head. Well, maybe they have arcade games somewhere. Oh there in the corner. Air Combat 24 is there.. Close enough.

"You're awful! I can't believe you would act like this! What would the commander say when they see you being so rowdy outside the troupe over a silly game!"

I raise my hand, but she smacks me in the face.

"Game? Madame, it is more than that. It is an aristocratic trade. Loss and gains. I am not a loser, I am a winner," he flips his cane. A wave pulsates into the machines and all the machines pour out coins.

"And now you're cheating, ugh. I'm getting the commander," she takes off her apron.

"Uhh.. I'm right here."

She was about to leave the room, "Hmm?" She turns around embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry! You're the commander? I didn't see you here!"

"I didn't tour the whole ship, sorry."

"You- You heard all of that, didn't you?" she bows, "I'm sorry."

I shrug, "It's not a problem. But.."

Fleur practices on the slot machines and travels to the poker board, nudging fellow crew members to the table. "What's going on.."

"Since the navy came he's been practicing his skills."

"Does he have this much money to be gambling?"

He wins the round, "Hahahah!" he pulls in a small mountain of money. This won't end too well for him if he goes up against her.

"We're going to run out of money if he keeps this up..."

I pat Rico on the back, "Maybe I should go talk to him?"

"Eh.. Of course," she nods bowing apologetically. She was flexing her arm in a short spasm. "Eh..," I take my hand off and approach Fleur. "I'll talk to him. Don't worry, he won't be anywhere near the game room when I'm done."

"Hahhahahah! Victory will be mine!" he laughs maniacally hugging his treasure.

I sit beside him, "Hey, Christophe. You look like you're having..fun. I think."

"Yes, I'm dominating! I'll win droves of money."

"That's great," I eye the money he's accumulating on the poker table and the depressed, groaning players seated next to him. "Say..is there something you play just for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Like.. Just to relax."

"Hmm.. Yes."

I nod, happy. I motion for him to proceed.

"I play 13 sometimes with a few staff in my casino. We bet about a few pennies. Since their salary forbids a very competitive match."

I shake my head. Not what I wanted to hear. "Um.. How about outside gambling?"

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly, do that, madame...," he shuffles his deck of cards. Rico covers her eyes. The players begin to sweat, one even prayed. "Wait!" I jump up and take the cards.

"What possibly do you want that is worthy of interrupting this test of good fortune?"

"Um.. I remember Kazuya is going to play against them tonight," I lie. I mout a few words to Rico and she salutes me, then runs off.

"It's his Poker Night. The game might take all night.. Uh, do you want to maybe do something else for fun? Like the arcade? Or-"

Christophe's face lights up, "Why yes," he wraps his arm around my shoulder. Eh...I felt like shrieking. "Shh..do you fancy walks?"

"Uh.. Yes, actually. We can do walks."

He stokes his long locks of blonde hair and carries me forward. "My, you can walk the walk well. Rico would slap me about now."

"Yes.." I'd personally shove my boot up your-

"This way!" he brings me to the elevator.

You owe me a lot, Rico. I sigh. I can't believe she didn't recognize me as commander though, is it not normal for a girl to be in charge? Come to think of it she's an angel too..

The door shuts.

For an hour or so, he showed me around the park, a bit after that he stops and brings me to an observatory room with a clear view of the system's sun. "Argh," I rest on a bench. The light of the sun reflects off the Imperial navy ships docked at their space stations and create a sort of rainbow.

"It's quite breathtaking, isn't it, Madame?"

"I nod."

"So..," he sits beside, "Tell me," he scoots closer. "Well..," I scoot to the left, "I was a farmer."

He leans back, "Modest profession. You see plenty of wondrous sights on your home planet, then?"

"It's a small world."

"You asked me, what I do for fun..may I ask now what you do when you have free time?"

"Hmm...right. Me and Lisa played Air Combat 24. I was looking for it in the game room earlier."

"Air comabat, they offer gaming machines on your home planet?"

"It was kind of cheap, a shed, but it was pretty fun."

He bites his lip, "So it was dirty.."

"Kind of, there was no carpet, but I didn't mind. They had a fan."

"Quite modest, indeed. Tell me more."

"We played against each other, as legendary aces, Takuto and Eonia. It was awesome. We blasted aliens and blew up the mega-stars! Ah.. Lisa always got a higher score though.."

"So she always bested you..," he laments.

"I miss playing with her.. We grew up together and everything. It's a shame she's gone now. Those were the days."

He's dumb-founded. Fleur fiddles with his hand, "I'm sorry for your loss..well you can play now. They have the machine in the game room, untouched."

Rico wouldn't be pleased if I bring him back to the game room. "It's not fun without Lisa."

"The feeling of beating the game should be enough, no?"

"I felt better when I was playing against someone, especially Lisa."

"I.. See. This feeling of losing is fun."

"No, the feeling of playing against someone."

He rubs his chin, "Well. Perhaps we can face each other on the system then. My skill should suffice."

"Well..," I think.

"Don't worry about, Rico. I won't lose my temper." He offers my hand, "You have my word, and my fortune."

I hesitate, "Sure.."

We go back to the room a few minutes later. Rico steps back, shaking. "Oh, welcome back.. Fleur."

"Don't mind me, Rico," he salutes, "I'm going to play.. What is it.. Air Combat?"

"That's right."

Rico sways her head to the right, as if she was going to say, are you sure? Really? "Wait, give me a second," she runs over with two chairs, "Here, and..." Click She inserts two coins. She dropped a bag, "If you need anymore coins.. You can ask me."

The system played some techno music and directed us to the character selection menu.

"So many choices...well, I suppose Luft will do, like old times, no?"

"You bet!"

I choose Takuto and the game begins with our battleships on the left. "I'm going to beat you!" I smash the buttons and pull the joystick.

Christophe panics and presses buttons randomly to figure out how the game works. "I'm far behind..," he smashes the buttons and maneuvers forward.

"Shouldn't you pick up the power-ups, it could help instead of trying to kill everything on the screen at once."

"What, I did not know that was a feature, odd."

The boss comes up, it's a 8-bit version of a black moon.

"Race you, first one that kills the boss gets the change left."

We're inserting our coins randomly into the slots and spamming the continue button.

Fleur swiftly strokes the buttons like a dancer using his fingers.

"You're getting good at this..."

He's not paying attention, instead he stares at the screen and deals a couple extra blows to the enemy. Heh, he must be distracted by the game that's good. His health bar is at 25%. Time to use my special that I've been saving the whole time. I push the bottom red button and disintegrate him with one massive laser.

"Whoo," I raise my hands in the air.

Clap Clap Clap. Rico is behind us, she must have been watching the whole time."Yay, that looked fun."

Fleur flexes his wrists. "Well, that was..indeed entertaining."

"Maybe when we play next time, you might actually beat me. That was real close!" I pat him on the back, "Not bad at all for a beginner."

"I'm skilled, naturally. Well, I might arrange for it another time."

"That's great."

Rico nods, "Oh, Mori, Takuto wants you to report to the bridge with Christophe."

Odd, he didn't tell me through the PA. Well, no use arguing over that. "Hey, Rico there's one thing I have to ask first. How come you're not in any emblem frames?"

"Oh that..lately.. The Emblem Frames have been acting up. "That's too bad, where's everyone else, too. They've wrote so much about you and they didn't bother to say where you've been. It's like a letdown ending.. Has that happened before?" I shrug, "Oh well. You'll be joining us, some day, won't you?"

"Well..."

"Madame, the charades can wait another day, for now the bridge."

"Right."

I don't get it though.. Why wouldn't they be using their Emblem frames. Rico's just sitting here behind a maid and the rest, well I don't know what the rest are up to. Did something happen to them? They did disappear from the radar a while ago.

The ship kicks into motion, the sound of light and the engines vibrating follow. We passed by the observatory, where the lights straight from a reen lava lamp were painting the ship.

"That light, is it.. What I think it is."

"Chrono strings, we're traveling at the speed of the light."

"Just like the previous Lost Technology.. We found this in the NEUE system.,, of all places.. That worries me."

They brought a cloaking battleship before, traveled all the way to the capitol, I bet Lucious is far from done there.

At the bridge Takuto's tapping the map on the holocron. "We're close..." Kazuya sits beside him eagerly.

"We're on schedule. Christophe will be happy."

They continue to plot on the map, sucked away into another world. "Sir," I salute them.

"Oh you're quick. Sayaka, we've heard you bonded with Fleur, is that true?"

"Well, sir.."

"Yeah, I heard.. Well.. You were walking together and he was holding you around the shoulder, like something serious happened between-"

"That didn't happen, it wasn't like that-"

"Nano-Nano thought you two looked cute!"

"It's not what you think."

Fleur just stands smugly. I bump him, "Say something."

"I was just being a gentlemen and showing her around, she was lost."

Takuto is confused, "Wait, I thought Kazuya-"

"That's not important- she's here and let's get to business."

He shrugs, "Right.. Fleur we've got an emergency signal from your home planet New Vega."

He rushes to the forward end of the bridge, "Show me, comrades."

"Wait, homeplanet?"

Takuto nods, "The Planet New Vega."

"New Vega.. So he's from there."

"Play the video."

A city street comes onto the screen with a soldier crouched beside a man in a torn tuxedo. The sweat was searing out of his armpits and there were evident cuts.

"Fleur, is that you?"

"Lobby boy! Adrian!" his hands grip onto the rail. While the operators below monotonously adjust the buttons and dials to maintain the quality of the communication.

Adrian's sweating embarrassed, "Well it's good to see you again, you never change."

"Adrian, tell me where you are."

An explosion goes off somewhere in the distance. "Shouldn't we start with how am I? What am I doing?"

"Quit jesting."

"They've attacked the North District. Sorry, we tried to keep them away from your casino but- they broke through anyway.."

"What of the city? How is the front doing?"

"Don't worry, we're fighting as hard as we can. Held out for some time. But.. Take care of yourself Fleur..."

The screen went black and all he had to look at was space. "Adrian! Adrian!" He went over to the wall.

"Fluer..," I step in front of him.

"We're sorry.. For your loss," Kazuya stands intently.

Takuto brings up the map. "Any reunion you might have had, is spoiled. Well, Mori. It's time I give you your next mission. Our orders, were to refuel and stay on standby. That's the truth. But there's more to it, you see."

I look at Fleur, he's leaning against the wall, praying. For someone so.. Obscene. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Takuto."

"Sorry.. Specific orders. This whole campaign has been pretty secret. I have to keep it like this."

"And what about the Rune Angel member, Rico? How come I've never seen her on the battlefield."

Takuto scratches his head, then falls into a chair, "You picked up a lot. You are familiar with Nano-Nano, too?"

"Yes, I read she quit, but the others.."

"They all follow the army voluntarily. They've had experience on board Luxiole. However, I cannot put them in direct danger or take them away from their retirement plan. As for the Emblem Frames, they're out of service. That's all I can say," he winks.

Hmm? What did he wink for just now?

Kazuya is deciding what to say next, mouthing his words and whispering.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Kazuya?"

He nods and taps on the planet New Vega. A gray, industrialized planet with several spots of light.

"New Vega, under a Seldorian government wouldn't have been able to be the planet it is today. However, during the golden age, Seldor and Transbaal formed co-op project to commercialize New Vega."

"So New Vega is a rich country that pumps money to both countries..why would they attack this planet of all places..," I ask.

"That we don't understand...," Takuto sighs, troubled by the information given.

"Fleur Christophe.. was the first to hop onto the project. According to recent treaties, the planet is to continue to be cooperatively operated. Our forces would have rested here. However due to circumstances, we must take action."

I read the maps, the enemy arrows are facing on the northern hemisphere of the planet. Some craters were evident, anything that survived the hits wouldn't have lived for long. "Kazuya, after briefing all this, are you sure you want to bring your fiance along?"

"We have to see this through, besides.. She doesn't want to leave my side."

I turn to Fleur, who is very seriously glancing over the battle map. He gets up, "We will be supported by the navy, right?"

"Yeah, a detachment... Commander Milfeulle is present I believe."

"I see, then my objective is clear, I understand my orders. Kazuya, be sure to brief the rest of the troupe, I will be leaving."

His feet step into the elevator. It hisses, shutting.

"Did I say something?"

"Don't worry about it, Kaz. It's a personal thing for him."

At the hangar, the mechanics are working hard to fuel and arm the Emblem Frames for their next mission. I walk in view of the Alexander where the chief engineer hammers the hull.

"How are the repairs I ask?"

She turns around, her hair fluffs into an afro, "This machine is odd.. We found a few empty payloads for the fighter. And some attachments in the databank, too."

"What do you mean by attachments.. Exactly?"

"Some sort of module, something you can download in the weapons system. We're going to remove them for now and study them."

"Odd...I learn something new everyday. Well, have you seen Christophe around?"

"He's ready for take-off, actually. If you wanted to see him, you're late."

Dissappointed, I put my gear on and prepare for the mission. "Hey, what's your name? I've seen you around before.."

"Creta."

I slip into my coat and helmet. "It's a pleasure to meet you then, Creta." The machine flashes green in the cockpit. "Alright, you're good to go."

Once I got into my fighter, we assumed our formations, then we were shot out into space. I try to get in contact with Christophe through the comm but he isn't picking up. It was just me and the rest of the troupe now.

"Yo, Fleur. When we liberate this planet, can we get a discount at your place? ..Fleur?"

He spoke after a brief five seconds, "Perhaps..."

Takuto jumps in, "No discounts until the mission's can make bets though. Milfeulle's fleet should be arriving in.."

"Well let's get this mission started then. We don't have all day, right, John?"

"If you say so."

PTOOM PTOOM PTOOM

The Imperial fleet arrive on schedule. They brought cruiser boards and missiles destroyers, coordinated by the bow and guns of the main battleship. The wings sprung out and adjustments were made to cruise at regular speed.

The voice of someone familiar comes from the Vindictus,"Coco reporting from the bridge, how's the troupe doing so far?"

"We're doing fine, thanks. Fleur though.."

She interrupts me, "That's fine." Her image comes onto the screen, wearing her glasses, beret and cape, she must be a commander judging by the rank.

BOOM. A shuttle roars to life and rears us. "I'm here to give you the details of your next mission. Is that alright?"

"But what about Takut-"

"He'll be moving to the south district right away. While that happens please take care of Milfie's fleet."

The admiral of the ship appears, she waves and smiles while reading the map, "Heyy. Fleur is that you? I haven't seen you since we last played poker."

"Urgh...," Fleur shouts, "Wait, what of the North District?"

"Nervous around the luckiest girl in the universe? What do you call it, ah yeah. Disgraceful."

"Silence, Baron."

"We have to stem the advance forces before we can move on the capitol. I'm sorry, but the planet will have to sustain more damage until we can accomplish our objectives."

"You want me to baby-sit her? She can take care of herself. We have to liberate North-District now."

"We've already had one angel disobey orders, Fleur and things didn't go well last time. Orders have to be followed without question if we want to survive."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with."

The Vindictus passes over us and enters the orbit of the planet New Vega. The lights below are still flickering, despite the heavy explosions clouds I could see from all the way up here. It didn't look good for the city. Charred smoke trails and fires were consuming the equator.

"Fleur..," my eyes travel around the cabin, "How did you know.., Ms. Sakuraba?"

"Relations. The mistress proved to be a skilled girl. Beat me many times in my own proprietorship."

I repeat the words slowly, "Pro-prie-"

"Business. All those hours I spent establishing a profitable casino will not go to waste. It's good she's aiding me in the liberation of my town."

"It's like her luck is brushing off on you," I joke. He doesn't laugh, instead he scowls. "There's no such thing as luck."

The fleet positions itself in the stratosphere of the planet, the outer border of the planet, still vaguely breathable, and where the stars and clouds touch. "Thank you, for guiding me, Fleur. It's great to see you again. How have you been?"

"Much obliged.. Much satisfied."

"Hmm? What does that mean, nephew? You're always talking in riddles..."

"No, I'm just using old English, a fancy language...," he anxiously moves about on the screen.

Milfeulle was very chatty and Fleur nods and stare out into space. His frustration, I can understand. The hours pass by, while this goes on Coco is speaking in the background on her shuttle.

"Miss Sakuraba," he shouts, fed up with her talking.

"Don't call me that, it's too much. Just call me Aunty Milfie."

Ahahahahaha, Baron pounds the panel, trying to breath as he has his laughing fit.

I giggle a bit. Fleur stares at me. "Sorry.."

"Nevermind," he hangs up.

"Fleur? Hmm. Did I say something wrong?"

I press a few buttons to get through to him but he doesn't pick up. "Don't mind him, he'll be back. Though.. The mission is going to take a while."

"Yeah, Takuto has to fight the defenses on the ground.. I wonder if he's alright.. I saw that video when Adrien..I hope he's alright. If not, I don't know what Fleur will do. Me either, now that I think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"We're like a family. Me and Fleur. He was so small back then."

So they're related. I'm not surprised Milfeulle, a casino owner. It runs in the blood, but..She continues on.

"His parents didn't talk to him a lot, so aunt Milfie took good care of him. By playing poker!"

Seriously? That's what I would have said if I wanted to be a jerk. No.. I shook my head and asked, "W-Why did you let him gamble at a young age?"

"They said he was like me. I usually don't have many people to play with, they always lose."

"But didn't you beat him a lot?"

"Huh? No, sometimes we had draws. Or he would beat me, Fleur always wantd to win now that I think about it and I wanted to have fun. Maybe we could switch places," she laughs. "I'm happy to be his aunt, I don't think he feels the same though.."

Is Fleur still listening? I don't think he is, he's been too quiet. But, I felt like he is listening, like some sort of pain is coming over him. I must be crazy to think that. That cane and the desire to win, he's been pushing himself to impress his aunt.

I bet that's why he's in the army. Heh, it's a worthy gamble to assume that. He would be impressed. That reminds me, his cane caused the slot machines to explode earlier. How did he get that?

"Milfie, how did he get the-"

On the bridge, Milfie is resting her eyes. She must be worn out. I turn to Coco and she simply shrugs and laughs it off.

"Don't worry," she whispers and gives me a wink, "The staff will wake her up when the time is right. For now, just hang tight."

The radar beeps periodically. "Hey, I have a reading."

"That women.. Sleeping already."

"Hey, don't talk about your aunt like that. It makes her sad."

"Perhaps.. Forgive me, then. For so many years, I've tried to match her luck, her skill. Last time we bet, we bankrupted the reserves.. My dear mother and father have always had a hint of favoritism toward her as the oldest of the family.."

"Don't talk like that. You're family, remember. Milfie isn't the smartest tool in the shed either. That's something you have, a lucky and smart guy is something you don't see everyday."

He doesn't speak.

WHOOOSH.

A fleet emerges out of chrono-string. They carry the Seldorian Order Cross.

"The enemy, Fleur-"

"Hold your fire," Coco orders. "This is the Transbaal navy, please identify yourself."

The crew is shaking Ms. Sakuraba awake, but she doesn't move. She's still as a rock. Dammit, why did we let her rest?

The Seldorians don't respond on the link.

"So.. They won't respond. Coco, we should engage."

Baron unlocks his missiles and lock on them. The cruisers and destroyers position themselves on the flank.

"No.. We should warn them first. We should avoid fighting on a neutral planet. Seldorian fleet, we are here to protect the New Vega commercial districts. Please, understand that this planet was a cooperative project between the two of us. Even if we fight.. The planet should have the right to not be involved in our affairs."

The Seldor fleet as if acknowledge lock-down their ship engines and deploy force-fields around, then line up against each other in vertical columns. A nervous squire. in white and black cross comes on the screen, "Transbaal navy, we acknowledge your request however..," he chokes up.

"However.."

Another voice boomed over him, finishing his sentence, "However, we have orders to invade," he's brushed aside by a metallic claw. A hybrid.. Thing appears before us, with flesh and metal juxtaposing head to toe his entire body.

He clenched his cold fists, "The New Vega planet is to be converted into an industrial factory for the war effort."

This robot looks familiar, even if his face was badly deformed and his eyes cybernetic, I think I recognized his cape and uniform. That's right.. They're the colors of the Transbaal!

"Who are you?" I command.

"Oh?" he raises an eyebrow at me, disappointed then proceeds to ignore me. "Takuto isn't here? And where are the angels?"

"Mmm," Milfeulle yawns, "Sorry, I fell-," her eyes open wide at the sight of the machine, "Ahh! Eonia?!"

Eonia? The man who led a coup against Transbaal? I thought he died. How did he come back to life? Everyone else was as baffled as me.

"...They put a broad like you in charge? And who is this little girl?" he stares closely at the screen.

"Oh wait.. It's you.. Takuto Meyers put you in charge? Hmm. I won't forgive him."

He knows who I am? This creep scares me.

Coco adds one last warning message, but he merely shrugs it off. "I am going to attack New Vega. Orders are orders. It was nice running into you again though. Now kindly step aside."

"Hey, Hey! We won't let you take New Vega without a fight!"

"Right."

"Really?"

We all launch our missiles into the air, spend our ammo into the barrage of detonated explosions. The lasers pierce into the cloud. Nothing recognizable could be seen through the smoke, but we continued firing.

His second chance at life, would have probably ended shortly. However, as the smoke cleared, the Seldorian fleet emerged, untouched by the attack.

"No fair, he's using shields!"

"We can't help it, they're using force shields."

"What are we going to do?" Miss Sakuraba panics.

"Stay calm, we're going to have hold out. The shield should have a weak point somewhere. I'll scan. Do not engage until then."

The Seldorians launch their fighters. Hundreds, thousands of them assemble in the stars and swarm the imperial fleet.

"Okay! I' found the weak spot, it's at the center ship, the huge battleship."

We can see it, it was a wide arc with oars on the side.

An explosions makes the ship pivot.

"Right! I'll prepare the hyper cannons."

BAM

"Aim your guns slightly left.."

"I'm trying.."

Whrrrrr The 25 meter guns snap into place.

"There! Now we can shoo-"

"No, you don't," Fleur suddenly kicks higher into space and flies toward the enemy fleet. "hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Bring him back, he's entering the danger zone! NOW!" Coco screams over the comms!

"Wait, why?"

"I've just analyzed the shileds. They are designed to vaporize everything on contact within a given time. What could he possibly be thinking closing in on them!"

I shake my head, "Idiot." My fighter plane pursues after him. Baron and John lag behind.

"It's just us, the fleet is busy engaging the tangos... We might not make it to him in time."

"That's more than enough," Baron smirks, "Now's a good time.. Coco, emergency protocol, danger close?"

"Y-Yes! Be careful!"

Hmm? I scratch my head. A fighter flies sucidally toward me with its sharp nose. "Whoa," I jerk right. "Lancer class battleships..Alright, Mori. Now's a good time to tell you. We have emergency firepower in our emblem frames. It can cause a lot of casualties, which is why we avoid using it in some situations. Today's your lucky day, we're ready to fire our load anytime."

"Sounds good..," I open up my map. A herd of flashing lights were descending on us from above at a flat angle. "Baron, can you take them out?"

"I'll do more than that," he drops his a box of missiles. They click and open, they fly after the enemy and ignite in a cluster of bright lights. An eruption of white clouds blot out the stars. "Good, let's keep moving.

Enemy fighters gathered in a column, one after another.

Whoosh. Whoosh Whoosh.

They formed a wall and threw javelins at us.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"Our Emblem Frames won't last.. John?"

"On it!"

Click. Vooom.. Vooom..

A wave of green light ripples through space. The glass that had craked on my fighter were filling up. Alexander starts to ethereally glow.

"You can't take damage. It is safe to fly through."

"Roger that!"

Our guns revolve and spin then flash. Steams of bullets tear through the ships. The wall breaks and fall apart.

"Now!" At the right time we hyper-drive through the wall. Fleur is already at the stern of Ark's mast.

"Fleur Christophe!"

"You made it, my colleagues!"

He jumps over a Lancer class and pummels Red Masque through a fighter wall.

"Don't talk to us so casually after what you did! We need to get back to Coco!

There's too many of them. The battleships begin to notice us breaking through turn on us... Too late.

BEEP

Someone's calling me? I answer.

It's Coco, "Mori, you have to damage the oars! Somewhere in the arc, there's an engine you have to destroy!"

"But what about Milfie's famous hyper-cannon? It could pierce through the Ark.

She shakes her head, angry, "You're too close. Since Fleur got you this far, it's all up to you now!"

Coco hangs up.

"Dammit, Fleur. We have to aim at an oar. Which one?"

"This- This-," he hesitates.

"Pick, quickly."

"I can't decide.."

"What do you mean, you can't decide? You came this far, do it!"

"I-I-.. I don't know. I might fail.."

"Who cares? We have no choice, but to try and try!"

Fleur closes his eyes.

Hurryy... Alexander's console flashes and a text scrolls through the screen.

"Activate Emergency Protocol... Activating."

Cables launch from Alexander and attach to Fleur's Red Masque.

"Argh, what the devil? Mori!"

"I don't know what's going on.."

Random mess of numbers jump on the screen..

10817301839200381830182381093809182038198301283098 10381208300128309128301820398012983091823098109830 29830918203980293801823098210380128309180810283080 12893... Use Fleur's luck? [Y/N]

What the-, Wait that's right. "Fleur! Use the emergency payload!'

"Here of all places?"

"It's now or never do it!" I slam on the Y key.

"Right!" Fleur obeys. Red Masque charges up.

Whhrrr. A collosal barrel rolls out of his front nose.

He pulls the trigger, and the lasers fires one stream through space. They divide into clusters and bounce like pinballs all over the Ark. The ship's oars fall off and the battleship is left inoperable.

Eonia slams his seat, "Dammit! What did you do, Mori?"

"Just follow orders, Fleur let's get out of here!" We retreat back to Milfie's fleet.

"Damn you! All forces, protect the Ark! We are retreating!"

After the battle, we had to report to the bridge to an angry Takuto and disappointed Milfie.

"And that's what happened," I explained.

"So, Eonia's back," he turns to Fleur walks up to him and glares. "Your actions are unacceptable on board this ship. The next time this incident happens, someone will face a court martial," he groans, "Being jealous of Commander Sakuraba is one thing, but-"

"Hey, go easy on him, Takuto.. He did beat Eonia.. Without him.. I don't know what would have happened to New Vega.."

Takuto's expression returns to a casual smirk. "Well..I guess you're right. Just don't let this happen again. And Mori, I'm counting on you to keep everyone in check..," he steps along the bridge floor.

Coco hands him a cup of coffee. "And, Fleur.. I met Adrien down there.. He's all right."

Fluer salutes him, "Thank you, sir."

"It's no big deal. From here on, you're not allowed in the game room for a few more weeks. Okay?"

He frowns, "Yes.. Takuto."

Around nightime I found Fleur's room. I sat outside, waiting for him to answer me. Rico found me in the hall way, too. "Oh, you're waiting for Fleur? Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

We wait for a while, "So.. Rico, how did he possess such good luck?"

Apricot shakes her head, "I'm not sure.. Sister might know.."

"That's right," I remembered, "You're Ms. Sakuraba's sister..Fleur must be. Your uncle then? Must be a big family."

"Yeah, it is. Sister's the greatest.."

"I heard that from Fleur, too. Is she.. The favorite one?"

She nods, "Nephew Fleur is the smallest in the family. When other people aren't around he's timid. One time me and sister found him clinging on the magic cane alone..."

"Magic cane? So that thing he's holding on to.."

"Fleur is a nice guy. I wish he and oni-chan could just get along like they used to.. He's always busy.."

"Maybe you can," I got up.

Knock Knock Knock.

"I'm preoccupied."

"That's not true, listen.. Rico is here.. Can we come in?"

"No. I'm excluded from gambling, madame. My pride is wounded."

"Forget about your pride, it's your family you should be worried about. Ms. Sakuraba might not be here for long. She's going to leave for her duties"

"Good riddance. My jealously would only hinder our cause."

"Screw jealousy, she's family. Forget about her being better than you. Just meet her one last time to relax. You're both well liked, and notable as far as I know-" Milfeulle pats my back.

"Now, now. Fleur needs some time alone. We should just let him have that."

"Milfeulle?" he opens the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried, I wanted to give you something to eat.. But I found out you don't like me.. Soo I'll drop this here," she hands him a plate of cake.

"My favorite...strawberry."

"Bye, bye Fleur it was nice meeting you. I'm sorry.. About everything. It must be really hard running that casino without mom and dad now.."

"Wait..," he stops her. "I have free time and I have a deck of cards.."

"Oh boy. I can't watch-" Apricot closes her eyes.

"How about we play.. A game? Just for fun."

"A game?" I roll my eyes, "Isn't it an aristocratic-"

"No, just a game. Want to join? I can teach you. Me and Sakuraba are the best."

"Why the sudden change?"

"It's much worse when you can't play.. Even if you lose, it's enjoyable because of the company you are with, not the rewards or the title. I learned that now.. Much like you did," he winks, "Isn't that right, Madame?"

"Why yes, so who wants to shuffle?"

Milfeulle raises her hand, "Me, me!"

We all sit down and face each other. Fleur makes his first move.


	6. Chapter 6: Empathy

Chapter 6: Empathy

( watch?v=WSEdM4h-11k

-Himitsu Kichi)

A soft howling wind travels through North District. The people gather to pray in small crowds in fear of the roaring bombs could come from the south to smite them. Me, Fleur, and the rest of the troupe carefully step through this part of town where his business was.

A boy and girl comforted each other under the awning of an empty bistro. The surviving business owners disappear into their shops and flip the open sign for everyone. The few gather to the front for food, bread, comics. The owners offered them food and services at a discount or if they needed the food, it would be free of charge.

I didn't think city folks could be this generous. Where's Fleur? He ran to the casino and shouted at them, "Open it up."

"Sir.. Are you sure?"

"Yes give them stuffed animals for all I care! No bidding required! It's.. What do they call it- a festival."

Fleur.. I shake my head. "They have some delicious coffee, m'am? Want the rest?"

"No, you can keep it."

"Keep it? What are you talking about?" He gives it to a busy worker passing by, "Oh, thank you."

"They take good care of their own. Just like on my planet," Baron takes a sip.

"Mine, too. For a place so huge with so many faces.. It makes me happy they can pitch together and help so fast.."

John maintains a blank expression, "People can change."

"Yes, they can. Isn't that right, John?"

"It's fascinating to see this many people help for nothing in return. I've never seen it before."

"Hey, John," I thought about his past, "What's your home like?"

"It's a small, lonely place. But I am in their debt.

Fleur waves for us to come in to his casino. "Well, I guess we should go then."

Inside all the children and parents stayed together and played. "This place is so... Kid friendly now." Irony.

The arcade games and boards were occupied, those who didn't participate were allowed to watch a live performance with improvised scraps and props.

Adrien greeted us. Keeping a straight smile, he welcomed us warmly, "Hey, how may I help you?" He had a cast around his arm.

"Rest for a while, Adrien. You're wounded."

He tilts his head, "Are you sure?" he sits down on a bench.

"It's fine. We'll just talk to Fleur."

"Oh, you must be the angel troupe... thanks."

Fleur shouts and bangs the table, "Come on! Where are the deck of cards?!"

"Fleur, this is a hockey table."

Some people never change.

"Oh well then," he pulls out the pucks, "Want to play?"

We did that for a few hours until we got a call from Takuto that the army would take care of the rest. So we had to return to ship. Not without one last goodbye from Adrien.

On the way back to bridge he was looking through the window at the planet. "He'll be alright," I told him.

"Yes, he will be. Thank you, Mori. There's still much work that needs to be done however. To the bridge.

"Right."

At the bridge, Takuto scanned a copy of the new orders as we stood before him.

"Everything looks good so far. Right now, we have new orders from Shiva herself. Hmm. Coco?"

"Yes, Takuto. We have a valuable ambassador on the planet of Magic that has requested for our protection. Recently, the planet is neutral. Two separate houses are split between war and peace. The political environment is dangerous for her, and she will need to be evacuated."

"Ambassador? Hey, isn't that planet part of the Seldor Alliance?"

She takes the copy of the orders from Takuto's hands. A map of the system shows up. North East of New Vega, the planet Magic appeared on screen. It was a terran planet with little industrial activity. No lights, nothing but green.

"We're concerned for the ambassador's safety. Our forces will move to the planet as soon as possible. However it will take sometime. To guarantee results, Milfeulle will be a part of Vindictus' fleet."

BEEP.

"Yes, that's right! I'll be helping as much as I can! You can count on me."

Coco giggled. "You guys must be best-friends."

"Oh no," she snorted, "But we are close. Milfie used to have a crush on Takuto actually- Isn't that right?"

"Hey.. Don't tease me."

Takuto kept a straight face while the troupe and I chuckled. "Let's head for Magic. We can relax along the way," he returns to the observatory deck and rests in his chair on the platform of the bridge.

"Yes, sir.."

"Oh, send some cakes, too."

Coco and Milfie exchange looks and return to their duty. "You're all dismissed."

Everyone sighs in relief and head their separate ways until I'm the only one in the hallway. I think for a while, "The New Angel troupe..Heh. We didn't do so bad a job. But they didn't seem to be surprised at all. An all male troupe.. Maybe there's something noteworthy I can do.. Like free a system. Defeat an evil race. Hmm."

John walked past me with a box of cookies. "Hmm? Hey, John," I walk up to him. "What are the cookies for?"

"They're for Natsume."

"Oh, must be dessert. But wait, are you sure that's healthy?"

"Her calorie intake is much higher than ours. Cholesterol levels are at a reduction of-"

"Yeah, that.. Makes sense. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"On the way to the infirmary, you may."

He walks forward and as I catch up I ask, "How come.. Takuto and the old angels aren't surprised?"

"About what?"

"That this is an all Angel troupe and I'm leading it. It's something isn't it?"

"The idea of a male troupe was ruled out until they saw our results on the halo system compared to other participants. However, they have high expectations for our performance."

"Like what? We did a lot?"

"In their young age, formality and praise was common. However, they're getting older. Emotions can be much more reserved over time."

"So they're much happier before?" I frown at the abstract idea of them being friends and chatty all the time. That doesn't seem like them at all. "Why-"

"The reasons can vary but it all leads to stress. Maybe they are having trouble fully bonding to you, after something they lost."

"Lost, but- wait, is it Soldum?"

"It is plausible. However, there may be other reasons."

There was just the sound of our footsteps in the hallway. We approached the front door of the infirmary hissed open.

( watch?v=NUeXsaRbBZs&list=SPEFF4AADD8D95DF99

-Vanilla's theme)

Natsumi chewed on a few cookies while watching.. An old romance movie in black and white.

"I brought cookies."

She turns around and smiles with her bright dimples. "I'll leave them on the table beside the bed."

Nom.. Nom..

Cera carries a board inside, "Good morning, Natsumi."

"Good morning, Dr. Cera!"

She checks her temperature, "All fine. I think you should be healthy enough to roam the ship by tomorrow."

"That's great."

"Wait, really, Dr. Cera?"

She disintegrates the cookies in her mouth still.

"Yes," Cera pats her on the head, "I have John to thank for treating the patient."

"Nano-Nano helped. She deserves credit."

"No," she shakes her head, "Nano-Nano, is usually busy with Kazuya."

Heh.. No wonder I haven't seen him around. I sigh. Forever alone..

"You seem to be in a daze. Do you need rest?" John asks. "No..I'm fine."

Dr. Cera continues, "You care for your patients really well for someone so young. You remind of Vanilla."

"Vanilla? That's a big statement, Dr. Cera.. Vanilla is kind and gentle, John can be-"

"I know, Mori. But I've lived long enough and take care of and work with others on a personal level. There's much more beneath the surface than you think. Besides Nano-Nano is much more outgoing and playful than her mother."

"I guess. Wait, she's her mom?!" I stare blankly with my mouth open.

"Oh my, did I say too much?" she laughed.

"Mom...wait.. Nano-Nano.. Isn't Takuto married to-" my head boiled.

"That's right."

I fell, but John caught me in his arms. "Rest for a while," he lies me down on the bed.

After a few minutes, I get out of bed. Natsumi is still watching her movie and Dr. Cera is with John outside the clinic. He waves his arms over the patients and heals them with a flash of light from his hands and chest.

So he is like Vanilla. I might have guessed.. "Mori, would you like to watch this movie with me?" Natsumi offers a cookie.

I check the time. We might be traveling through space for a few more hours. I should check up on the others. "Sorry, Natsumi. I should patrol the ship. Maybe next time."

"Okay, see you!"

Where do I go next? Maybe I should check on the hangar.. I took the elevator and walked through the hallways for a while until I found the mechanics busy in the hangar readying the Emblem Frames.

Tap Tap Tap

"This is going to take all night... Ah, Ricky will have to wait."

"Oh hey, Creta!"

She jumped and dropped her wrench and it banged off the balcony. "Eh? No..."

"S-sorry. Did I-"

"It's alright..I've been at work for so many years, I've been accident prone. "No, I mean about Ricky. You watch him?"

"Yes...he's grown to be a very handsome young man and a very talented singer. Oh, sorry. It must be strange to still like him at this age," she checks the bags under her eyes.

"So your mind has been on him," I rub my head. She sighs, "I could be his mom, practically," she jokes. "That's not a bad thing. I just thought you worked all day in the hangar. It's good to have hobbies."

"Keep a move on!" Baron waves for a crew of two heaving a piece of cannon.

A younger girl is groaning while the elderly mechanic is catching his breath. "Aren't you pushing a bit too much?" I intervened. "Yeah.. He is."

"We need to hurry and get ready for the next mission. Need to be on my best. Usually I don' push the guys and gals, but things need to be done, y'know."

"Don't worry," I reassure, "Just give them space for a while. He shakes his head, "Why should I?"

"They might not be able to repair your ship in combat if they're tired."

"You got a point there, take it easy you two. Sorry for your grandpa, miss. Make sure he's alright," Baron salutes me and leaves.

"Grandpa?" he checks the baldspot on his head, and a deeply offended face warps around the sweat pouring over him. "Hahhaha," she points mockingly at him.

"What are you laughing at, Coronet?"

"It's...It's just so fuuny, Croix. He thinks you're my-"

"Well if I was, I'd give you a time-out."

"Wait, wait, what?" she hisses.

They glare and begin to tug and pull on the cannon. They argue and tug the piece to the emblem frame.

"Those two.."

"Don't worry about them," Creta holds her wrench. I look up surprised, "Hey.. How did you-"

"Meow," Nano-Nano lands perched in front of me. "Thanks, Nano-Nano. Oh, Mori. There was something I wanted to tell you.."

"Let me tell her!"

"Hahah, okay, Nano."

"Alexander has new modules, it can now repair itself! Ta-da!" she throws a pipe at the ship leaving a dent. However the dent begins to bulge and disappear.

"Whoa," I jump back. "The Alexander has a few more modules not fully translated yet... The language is so hard," she picks up a red chip in her hand. I take it from her gently and examine it.

The Eden heiroglyphs sparkle, vaguely taking the shape of letters..As...ult..

"As...ult..Assault?"

Creta swipes it form her and looks at one more time. She plugs in the words to the Alexander.

"new module installed"

"How- how did you- It's lost technology, written in Edenian language" she stars at me like some sort of ghost. Nano-Nano pats my eyepatch, "Creta, can lost technology be implanted in someone's body?"

She ponders, "Well.. It's possible. Mori, where did you crash?"

"I'm not sure actually, but it was with the Emblem Frames."

"So Lost Technology is somewhere out there in the NEUE system..You learn something new everyday...," she finishes her work on my Emblem Frame and jumps off. "Mori, if you have time, please help me translate the modules whenever you can," she carries the chip into an office on the west wing, "I'm going to install these for now, I'll see you later."

"Bye...," I turn to Nano-Nano, "Say, Nano..I heard you were.. Vanilla's daughter."

"Oh, did Dr. Cera tell you, Nya? She is-"

I cut to the point, "Whatever happened to the old Emblem Frames?"

She frowns and leans backward, "It's hard to explain..but they were scuttled.."

"Scuttled?" I bobbed surprised, "Why?"

"It's hard to explain, but Ranpha will tell you about it when we meet her."

"Ranpha.. You mean, Ms. Franboise-"

She runs for the hangar, "Kazuya's calling, I'll find you later, Mori!"

Dang, she left already. Well..I don't have much else to do.. I should head to the bridge.

"Magic is in orbit, Takuto," Coco nods below the platform of the bridge. Looking down, he gave the order to halt the ship. The planet looked fine so far, we should be moving..

The crew and bridge waited quietly, Milfie's fleet managed to stay quiet too. Not a word from Ms. Sakuraba.

"What are we stopping for?"

Woooo A massive whale and herd of fish floated by us. It waved its tail at us and propelled through space. "Is that-"

"It's a space whale, Mori."

The space whale carried schools of fish like a blimp through the desolate stars. Sharks, shrimp in its mouth.

"It's beautiful..but.. How is it-"

"Not a long time ago, we though space couldn't support life without oxygen. But whales don't have oxygen in the depths of the ocean. They uses gills or create their own, like this whale.

It passes by us and disappears. "It's so pretty," Milfeulle said.

"But now it has to go," Takuto replies, "Like so many others."

The radar beeps. Coco reads the dots and stands up, "It's Ranpha."

"Bring her on the line."

A blonde in red robe comes on the line. "Takuto, is that you?"

"Ranpha, hah, I haven't seen you in ages." Milfeulle chimes in waving her hand, "Hey don't forget me! Welcome back Ranpha!"

"Hey guys," she waves, "So you will be protecting me?"

"You bet, Ranpha! I'll do my best, even if I'm new at being a commander..," she rubs her lip, "Hmm."

"No worries, Milfie. We'll bring you on board the Vindictus with me and Ranpha. While that happens. Ranpha can you tell us what happened to make you send for help?"

"I have something important for you, but I have to tell you about in private. It's too important."

"Alright, you're clear to enter then. Ranpha."

"Okay, here I come!"

Her diplomatic shuttle flew majestically through small nebula clouds into the hangar.

The crew claps. "Alright, Mori, saint Angel Troupe, you're dismissed. Ranpha and I will be discussing important business."

"Sir, what about Magic?"

He examines the planet on screen for a while. "Magic hasn't declared war on us yet. They might take a while before they join the Seldorians. Take it easy until then. Especially you, too, Mori," he heads for the elevator.

"Hey, wait!"

Takuto stops, "Yes?"

"Uh..," dangit, I didn't know what to say, "About the angel troupe.. Do you miss the others?" I guess that's a start. "All the time. But there are some people I miss much more."

"Like who?"

"I don't remember."

"But why do you miss them?"

"After so many years, you forget the people you should remember...In space, you meet all sorts of people. Good and bad. I miss all of them. Now is there anything else you need to ask?"

"Eonia.. Is he really.. Alive?"

"I can't believe it either.. That's right, didn't the records say-"

"I know nothing about him. I just met the wrong people."

"I see- Well, goodbye, Mori. Don't be too hard on yourself.. Sometimes on the inside..," he stops talking, and is in a daze. The elevator shuts behind him.

I look down and clench my fist. Kazuya pats me on the back, "Don't dwell on it. It's all in the past."

I shake my head and leave the briefing room. It's been a long day, but I can finally rest.

"Attention crew we are departing magic for the safety of New Vega airbase."

So they already built a base? The Transbaal navy sure is fast. Creta, Croix, and Coronet carry a box through the hallway. "Hey, what's in the box?"

"Top secret."

"I see.." Takuto stomps by me. "Hey Takuto!"

His face is stern as lightning. Rather than say anything like before he brushed past me. I fell back a few steps. "Hey-"

Ranpha walks up to me apologetically rubbing her hairclips, "Sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks..Hey, I heard you're a Moon Angel Troupe member too. Of the Kung Fu Fighter," I shake her hand anxiously. "Oh, you heard of me?"

"Yeah, I'm a big fan of the Angels. Your quick temper and fast fighter melt the enemy fleet!" She sweats embarrassed, "Did they say that now? Well, it doesn't matter I'm a diplomat now."

"How come? I thought you would be better off fighting not talking to boring old men. Uh, sorry.."

"It's alright. That's exactly why I'm here. To make things..," she claps her hands, "Chop, chop, chop."

"Really," I see the box turn around the hallway. "I don't understand though, why you would be an ambassador for Magic.."

"Sayaka Mori," she crosses her arms over her hips. "Yes, moth- I mean, Ranpha."

"I'm doing this because I would like to relax and settle down in a world with no regrets with a handsome man," she daydreams touching her cheeks and swaying.

"Haha, that does sound nice. But I don't know about a man..."

She pats me on the head, "Then you understand, right? Transbaal has been fighting for a decade now, it's getting old. I want to do something different for a change. All the diplomats feel the same, but they're wimps. They never say what they want. Do you see the problem there?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ranpha-"

"Oh they're moving really fast," she runs for the box, "Hey, guys, wait up!"

"Hmm. They never say what they want. So peace is hard to achieve..," I yawn. "Everyone's made up their minds to do some strange things. What do I want? To be the greatest angel ever, like the old heroes," I sigh. A shame on they weren't like I imagined. Well it's time to get some sleep.

( watch?v=SrQrkZtg-mo

-The Journey Home)

I dreamed vividly that night unexplained rain was pouring heavily. I saw a women covered in a hood carrying me in her hands, drenched in water and the soaking mud, resting me at the front-steps of a barn.

She comforts me with one last hug. "Mom needs to go, Mori. Will you be a good girl and wait here?"

"Mom?"

She steps back, "Don't worry about me, Sayaka," she rubs my cheek. "These people are mommy's friends. They will take good care of you until I come back.. Okay?"

Is this a dream?

I sniffle, "Okay, mom."

"Good girl," she pats me on the head.

She wraps her hand around my mouth, "Shh.."

She covers herself in her rain coat and walks far away from me. The background blurs.

"Wait.. Mom!"

When I come to, I'm standing by the windmill of my step-family's farm. A young man in tattered clothes faces me. His cape blows in the wind, "How's your family ?" he picks me up my toddler self and spins me.

"Hahahah." As he stops me, I cuddle in his arms, "They're really nice."

"That's wonderful," he turns to the sun and the azure skies. "Good news, Mori. I heard your mom is going to visit."

"Really?"

"Yes!" his smile turns into a long face, "I have to go now," he sighs, "I have work to do."

"Wait," I curl my pinkie, "Promise to come back?"

"Sure..," he laughs. We made our pinkie promises as the sun set.

I never saw him again, that boy..

Before me, were the destroyed fighters of Bishop.. "Where- Where am I? Guys? Guys?!"

I cry as loud as I can, but no one answers.

The Arc of a Seldorian flagship with the holy cross burns over the stars. In the center of the ruins their ships are holding a round..stone..

I don't understand.. Is this..

A light comes from the round. The body of a man rises forth...

Is this Lost Technology?

I wake up. The sun of the system is flashing in the corner of the window of my bedroom. Am I still in a dream? I pinch myself. No, the room was very much real. The covers of my books on the bookshelf. The alarm clock, the bedsheets.

I sigh, "Two promises were broken so easily..That boy was probably my best friend, until he disappeared. Then Lisa was there for me.. Until..," I wipe my eyes, "Why does everyone have to leave?" I sniff.

Knock Knock "Hey, Mori are you there? I heard crying.."

It's Kazuya, I wipe my tears with a tissue and rush to the sink to clean my face while he continues to knock. Then I open the door for him. "Mori, is it alright if I come in?"

"Hmm? What do you need? Shouldn't you be with Nano-Nano."

"Nothing..," he scratched his head, "I'm worried about last time, you were.. Looking depressed so I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," I choked. He was looking at me. "Oh, I'm sick. Yeah.." He picks up a picture on the board.

"Hey, don't-"

"A family picture, who's the other girl? Is she your sister?" I take it from him. "Lisa. And we were like family."

"S-sorry. What happened, do you still talk to each other?"

"No..She's dead."

"You were on Skylon the other day..too. It must have been hard on your family."

"They're not my real family. I don't want to cause people anymore harm. It's better if I keep myself far away as possible."

"Hey, don't say that. They're still family, blood or not."

"How do you know?"

He hesitates and paces himself. "Oh.. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what to do. Everyone's always leaving..."

"I won't leave, me, you, and the angel troupe, we're inseparable aren't we?"

"I'm not sure about that."

"Just believe, it seems hard after what happened, but keep believing, Mori."

"Alright. I'll believe," I mutter.

"What was that?" he puts his hand over his ear.

"I'll believe."

"What? I can't hear you," he laughs. "I said I'LL BELIEVE."

"That's more like it. Hey.. Natsumi got out of the hospital, do you want to visit her?"

"How many days will we be in space?" I yawn.

"A few." I nod to him, "Let me get ready."

I came back in a skirt and a t-shirt. "Uh.. Casual."

"Sheesh, I'm not just a commander. I can dress however I want."

Outside the hospital, Natsumi finishes signing all the documents. "Hey, Natsumi," I wave.

"Kazuya!" they hug, "You're back."

"Of course I am. I'm glad you're alright. Last time.."

She nods, "Yes, yes. But I'm okay. That's the important part."

He scratches his head, and snaps his fingers. "Natsumi, that reminds me. What happened before we found you in the committee?"

Her face is long and deep in though, "I'll tell you somewhere quiet."

"Like where?" She looks around and scans the hallways, "Does this ship have a movie theater?"

We watched a sort of romantic drama. "Right. I need to tell you what I was doing.."

"Yes," Kazuya insisted, "Something just isn't right that the Seldorian dynasty is going to war against Transbaal.. And it's getting the other planets in the NEUE involved too...Lily is our friend and aid to Soldum how could this happen.."

She shakes her head, "It isn't Soldum or Lily's fault."

"Ah, Kazuya, who is Lily?" I ask. "Our friend, and knight of Soldum. You've read it about it right?"

"Soldum...Lily. They just talked about Soldum."

"She's a guard of Soldum. A very smart and brave guard."

"She sounds like someone I'd get along with, reminds me of Lisa."

"No... Lily is.. Rough around the edges."

Natusmi interrupts, "Soldum is exiled with Lily I don't know where."

"Exiled? Is it Lucious..Natsumi te-tell me, why."

"Soldum is getting old and needs a new heir to the throne. Lily was supposed to take the throne, but- He launched a coup against the throne."

"Coup? How is that possible? And who is Lucious I never heard of him. Mori-"

"No clue. But I heard of an order... In the East half of.. NEUE.. Called The Teuton Order. The terrorists that attacked the capitol said they served this order..I wonder.."

"Lucious, his brother, has control to the Eastern half of NEUE in his name, but when he was denied the right to the throne... It was easy for him to take over Seldor.."

"Natsumi," Kaz rose from his seat, "Where were you when this happened?"

She was looking away ashamed by something, "I was with Lily, weeks before the coronation to celebrate with her when it happened. Now I don't know where is.."

Kazuya shrieks, "Take over? That easily? How did they take over without a fight.. What's Lucious' agenda!"

She shakes her head, rubbing her head. The sweat is pouring down her forehead while her fingers shake violently.

"Kazuya, Natsumi needs some time. We shouldn't ask anymore questions."

"Right," he sighs. "Sorry..Natsumi. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Kazuya. I tried my best. I heard Lucious is a religious man, I think we can talk to him."

"I hope so.. I really hope.."

We left Natsumi alone to relax. Outside the store, Kaz chewed on bags of potato chips he brought. "I've been an Angel for so many years and I still don't get it. They were brothers, too..."

"Did you ever had a brother, Kazuya?"

"No, but I have a close friend. I fought and didn't get along with. Despite that.. I couldn't see myself wishing him harm and vice versa."

Anise chews gum and puts her baseball cap over head.

"People fight, brothers and sisters, sometimes. I've seen it happen in my community before, and they never talk again.."

"Really? That's.. Outrageous."

She gets up and approaches, "'Ey, are you going to buy something or what?"

"Easy, Azeat. We'll be on our way."

She stops. Surprised. She takes off her sunglasses, "Say that again?"

"Azeat. What about it?"

"It's.. Strange you're calling me by your last name. Are you alright?"

I scratch my head. The informality on board this crew is a refreshing thing. Azeat.. Isn't that the name of some treasure hunter..ohh, I see.

I offer my hand, "So you must be the famous treasure hunter. What are you doing working for Blanmanche?"

"Is something wrong with that? I own this place free and clear of debt. She gets some money while I keep the rest."

"No- no, not at all."

Thump

The lights flickered on and off. "Attention, crew, we've entered a nebula cloud, we will be experiencing turbulence shortly."

When the lights come back up, we see Anise locking up. "Hey, are you closing up already?"

"It's no good without the power. I'm going to shut down for the night."

"But wait, what are you going to do?" Kazuya mouths nervously my name.

"Sleep in here."

"In a nebula cloud? Shouldn't you be helping the ship?" He nudges me.

"It's not my job, I'm here because I sell stuff here."

He whispers loudly and grabs me by the arm, "Mori."

"What's the matter with you? Treasure hunter Anise Azeat, resort to being some lazy store clerk?"

She scoffs, "You must be new. Ow many wars have you been in?"

"I..Only one."

"No matter how much you help and fight, things will boil down to despair. I'm only here to work. I've done my part already and I want none of it. This damned space and the lunatics running it."

"Anise! That's a little too harsh."

"Can it, Kaz. Besides it's the truth."

The lights flickered again. "Again? That usually doesn't happen," she steps out from behind the counter and walks into the hallway. The ship is shaking.

"Commander Mori, report to the hangar."

The engine hums throughout the ship eerily and the ceiling rattles. The passengers mutter quietly nervous.

Anise follows behind me and Kazuya. I didn't mind and didn't want to say anything about it. Not until I get to the hangar.

There was total silence and an utter darkness in the hangar room. The mechanics were gathered around the box with Ranpha, Milfeulle, Takuto, and Coco.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

Ranpha walks up to me, "Mori. About the box.. It's a gift from Magic."

"I see, but why-"

"You should see it," she brings me to the crate, which is flashing red. Our hands wrap around the crate and take off the lid. And then we peer into the red shadow of the box. It's a container with a warhead attached.

"They sent me a bomb for a gift.. I wouldn't have minded cheap shoes..."

Creta carefully lifts the bomb out of the box. "Most of the crew is currently unaware.. So we will have to work fast in the nebula cloud before people begin to panic."

They place it before my feet. Ranpha is finicky and jumps behind my shoulder. "You can read Edenian, right? Where's the fuse?"

"...Give me a moment. Wait, it's in Edenian?"

"Yeah, none of our mechanics can read it. But they said you could, isn't that right, Creta?"

"Um yeah."

Tick Tock Tick..

I poke the bomb trying not to shriek, Anise curiously watches with a scowl. Then I.. Walk out the door. "I- I can't do it- I know nothing about defusing bombs. "Wait! You can't leave! It-It's a bomb!"

"I'm not sure how to defuse it though. And- I'm sacred. I'm really scared."

Anise stomps in stretching her arms and cracking her knuckles. " Oh, you're kidding me.. Alright, I'll teach you."

"Thank you, Anise," I walk with her. My eye winks at Kazuya.

"Just hurry up and let me show you how it's done."

"Do you usually disarm bombs?"

"Always. I'm a treasure hunter. Traps are common," she grabs a screw and rips the bolts off. "Now, there's going to be wires, you take a look which one's the red wire leading to the timer, cut it."

She drops her gear, "Done."

"Gee.. Thanks for helping."

"I don't want to get blown up. But I'm not making a habit of helping."

I frown when I look inside the box, "They're all blue."

"Dammit, how about the chip it's built on? You can read it right?"

I squint my eyes as the text begins to make out the words...Ignition wire.

I cut the wire with a pair of pliers easily. The circuit board blinks, "Clever."

"What?" Anise raises an eyebrow. "The bomb just said I'm clever."

Ranpha is having none of it, "Not funny, are you asking to get hit?"

"No, It really is-" Anise smacks me in the back of the head. "Ow."

"Quit joking and defuse it."

The text types "HAHAHA," followed by expletive insults. I growl at it while the rest of the crew watches me uncomfortably.

There was a wire labeled voice box. "I'll teach you to make fun of me!" I snip the wire and kick the bomb across the room.

"Ow, why would you do that? I did nothing to you!" the bomb shrieks.

"What the- did that bomb just speak."

"I told you."

"Shut up. Yo, bomb," she kicks him in the back and he rolls along the hangar.

"Stop that instance! You barbarian."

Ranpha grabs the bomb, "What do you mean barbarian? You're trying to blow us up!"

"Blow you up? I can't do that in a nebula field. My technology doesn't function with the electro-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get to the point. If you're not here to bomb us, what are you here for?"

"You people are so harsh and direct. Fine, I am Normad. A lost technology from Magic created by EDEN."

"What? A lost baby from Magic fostered by no one?" Milfeulle scratched her head."

"I have no words to describe how I feel about what you just said. However, I am not here to bomb you."

"So would you like some tea, Mr. Normad?"

"Milfie, don't give the enemy tea."

"Enemy? Far from it. I am here on important I was here to harm you my wires would be all red right now. "

"Unless you have spicy food or new shoes, get out."

"Ranpha," Kazuya interrupts while I pick up Normad. "You were a gift form a Magic diplomat, isn't that right? Tell me why they sent you here."

"Yeah, hurry and explain," Ranpha demands.

"Right, you're-"

BOOOM

The ship rocked back and forth. "Enemy fleet detected, angels-" Another explosion knocked us off our feet. Normad dropped hard on the floor and rolled steadily toward the balcony cliff.

"No, no someone help!"

"You're hopeless!" Anise jumped on Kazuya's back and leaps for Normad the moment he falls off, catching him just in time.

"The Seldorians pursued us? It's the only way they could have found us in the nebula."

Normad's voice buzzes, "Help, don't let them catch me!"

"They're after you?" I take him form Anise's hands.

"Yes, yes! I'm lost technology, of course they are. If they find me, I don't know what they'll do."

A ram crashes through the hangar wall, there's a loud bang of equipment flying while the mechanics rush for cover. The lights flash red and the ram begins to hiss. A door slides open showing black figures shrouded in mist.

"Everyone, run!" Normad pleads.

"You don't have time to remind us."

Ranpha paces herself, ready for a fight, "Anise, can you fight?"

"I sure can," she cracks her knuckles.

A squad of troops rush past them, crouch and fire lasers into the ram. "Run, ambassador."

" Aw, I was warmed up." Kazuya grabs Anise and Ranpha follows me as we enter the hallway and take a left.

"Hey, let go of me!"

"You heard the squad, we have to protect Ranpha."

Milfuelle hides behind us with Takuto covering the door. "I'll go to the bridge and restore order. Can you protect Ranpha until then?"

"Yes, Takuto."

He carries Ms. Sakuraba with her through the fray of soldiers and gunfire. Anise pokes the talking bomb, Normad. "I would appreciate it if you didn't that. I'm afraid you might steal me."

"Shut up, I'm a shopkeeper," she crosses her arms.

"Arrggh," I man flew into a wall. Kazuya pulls out a pistol while Anise steps forward ready to beat down the enemy.

A huge knight in black and white juggernaut armor stomped through the door. The wings of his helmet folded in his surroundings and the visor of his helmet flashes blue.

"What is that?" Ranpha steps back.

A pair of soldiers rush forward and beat him with their rifles making soft thumps against his heavy armor. He looked down on the grown men below and reached for his sword. With both hands firmly attached to his long sword he ignited the blue beam of his blade and cut through them.

The remaining soldier fell back, he fired all his ammo into the enemy. The knight slaps him with his elbow with a THUNK.

Unimpeded he turned to us. His eyes were on Normad. Thump Thump Thump.

"No you don't!" Anise jump kicks at his helmet, falling over him. She rolled to the side and dealt a jab to the side. He slowly turned around and drew his sword.

"I still remember the moves," she pulls out her daggers.

"Anise-" Kazuya runs forward, but a shield blocks him. Natsumi runs forward. "Kazuya, we need to hurry somewhere safe. This way," she bobs her head to the rear.

"I'll keep him at bay, just keep moving, okay?"

"Right."

We regrouped in the theater, resting. "What were those things?"

Natsumi stood beside the door, "Teutons. Knights from Luciou's order."

"That thing," Anise breathes frustration, "... Nothing could dent him."

"They sent the strongest after me. They know how valuable I am as a lost technology. Oh, I shouldn't have been dug up by the Magicians. None of this would have happened."

Not sure what to say, I pat him, "Slow down. One thing at a time. What do the magicians have to do with this?"

"Teutons are digging up lost technology in Magic. The people there can't leave the planet, they have to do whatever the Order wants."

"They took Magic over, too...," Natsumi scowled.

A shot rings in the hallways and we all fall silent. A few minutes pass by and Normad continues to talk, "Ranpha, have they shown you the outskirts of the capitol?"

"No, it's been quiet and restrictive. I wanted to see what shops they had in the East."

"That's where the Teutons are. Their presence is kept a secret, the planet searches for lost technology, and they can live in peace."

"But is it really worth it? They were talking so much in the committee about fighting.. Or working together."

"That I do not know, Ranpha. But it's my duty to stay with you on behalf the people of Magic. Here, I believe I can speak freely."

Anise smirks, "You're just a weapon."

"I am an intelligent machine," he retorted, "Besides, my conscious and mind is unfit to be used for an explosion. The Teutons would use me like the people on Magic."

"Big deal.. Why should we help?"

"Because, Anise important people are on that planet. Friends and family."

"I'm being peptalked by a bomb. I can't believe this."

"That's enough, Anise."

Ranpha taps on Normad, "Someone important to me is still on that planet. If you speak up to Shiva, will you help me see her again?"

"Yes, of course."

( watch/?v=yHNMlmBg3VI

Code Geass, ost- Zero)

Tap Tap Tap

"Someone's coming," Natsumi backs up and we all huddle close together. A cloud of smoke drops on us. "Ack, Ack, Ack." The bitter smell clogged my nose, and the cloud was thick as a shadow.

"No, let me go! Ranpha! Guys!"

"I'll take this, thank you very much," a voice called.

"He's taking me, he's-"

"Quiet, already!" Anise kickis something, a smoke canister. They roll to the walls and we can clearly see a man in mage robes and a face mask in front of us. "Oh, you must be Azeat. Nice to see you."

She hurls a dagger at him, but he burns it to ashes. "Who are you?" she lowkicks his knee, but he grabs on to her leg, "Manny Caravera. And I believe you've stolen something from the Teutons. They paid me money to get it back from you."

"Over my dead body," she punches him in the face. Manny clutches his face. "Damn you," he launches a firebolt at her, but she steps to the side.

"Goodbye, Anise. Perhaps we can do battle another time," he drops a smoke bomb on the floor and floats up the ceiling.

"He got away," Ranpha runs to the ceiling where there is a hole.

"Not yet, I'm going after him," Anise leaps up the ceiling. Her hands are hanging on the edge, "Go to the next floor and tell them to shut off the air conditioning."

"Yes."

We escape into the hallway. Two knights spot us and slowly stomp toward us. Kazuya pulls out his gun and fires two shots at them. Both bounce off of him. "N-Now's your chance!" he drops the weapon and runs for his life.

They turn right banging on the floor and walls while we break for the second floor. "Elevator is probably broken," I warn and climb up the stairs. Only one knight remains to chase us and he screeches to a stop at the stairs.

"He can't get too high up." Ranpha jumped on the Knight, "Hypppper kick!"

THOOMF

"That was easy," Ranpha fluffs her hair.

"Good job," I smile.

At the second floor, the rest of the crew is holding off the knights with gun fire as they climb up the central block's stairs. "Who's in charge?" I shout.

"I am!" a man raises his hand. "Shut the AC off, the ambassador's cargo is stolen and Anise is pursuing the thief."

"But-The Ambassador. We should-"

"I'm alright! Do as your told already!"

He nods and reluctantly runs to a wall. He pulls it down and presses a few buttons on the control panel. "AC shut off."

"What were you expecting to-"

BOOOM. The ground beneath the lower stairs gave way and the knight were eaten up by the chasm. Manny glided in freefall landing with a hard thud on the floor gasping for air.

"Got you!"

"Anise, what the hell did you just do?"

Anise climbed from the rubble, "Nothing, Manny did all the work."

The arms of soldiers punched through the brick. "Argh, they just won't quit," she grabs Manny and Normad, dragging them up the stairs through the haze of lasers. "Dammit," she groaned. Anise heaved them when she neared the top of the stairs.

"Normad!" I catched him.

"Thank you for saving me. You are awfully kind."

"We can worry about that later, Takuto? Where is he?'

"Attention bridge, prepare for some turbulence."

"Wait, what did he say-" my body flew into a wall face first. All the furniture and equipment rained down on me. "Argh," I leaped and ducked for cover. I found a chair and ducked under as a monitor shattered against it.

"The Ship is now free of the ram. Any remaining angels present, report to the bridge."

"Who's the new angel commander? I haven't seen the angel troupe here, yet," Ranpha complained. "Eh... I am."

"You?" she pointed.

"It's hard to believe, just trust me. Now where's the angel troupe?"

"I let them play in the game room, they should be in the hangar.. I hope. Guys..," she sighed.

"They're rough around the edges but I trust them," I run for the bridge.

"Good luck!" she chanted.

At the hangar, Saint Angel Troupe assembled.

"Where were you?" Fleur offers me my helmet.

"Important business. Are we ready to lift-off?"

Anise brings in Manny.

"What are you doing letting him in here?" Baron shouts.

"You need an extra emblem frame to shake off the new fleet they have, isn't that right, Manny?"

"You little- Why, yes."

"Creta!" she yells. She opens up another hangar door, where 3 more Emblem Frames were stored. "There's still more, good. We'll take the Desperado."

"I thought this wasn't your job. Why the sudden change?"

"I won't let the ship explode. Treasure hunter or not, I still have a stake in the Vindictus."

"Then let's lift-off."

A few minutes later were approaching the ship that boarded us. The Ark, Eonia's ship.

Takuto appears on the screen, "So Eonia, it's been a while."

"Don't be so casual. I almost died after all."

"Yes, but it's the truth. I was getting used to you not being around."

"Well, the Teutons will surely change that. I presume they're wrecking your ship," his cyborg eye zoomed in like a single binocular.

"I hope not. So, Eonia. How did you manage to survive?"

"Look at my arms and my legs," he points to his charred skin and robotic limbs. "Your chrono-break cannon... Has left me scarred."

"Such is the fate of the wicked, fallen prince."

"Yeah, I'm with Fleur. You deserved it."

"Guys," I hush them.

Eonia shakes his head,

"I was left to bleed to death, had I not installed the escape pod to my bridge and activated it.. I would have been cremated," he clutches his chest where a red sphere beats violently. "The pain I went through, was like swimming in lava..I watched myself being stitched together by a droid. In that eternal hell, I remembered.. You left me to rot until the end of time, and I would have.. If not for the Seldor Order. I owe them my thanks for rescuing me."

"Touching story," Takuto said sarcastically.

"We are fighting for a good cause, why won't you understand?"

"Your methods are destructive. Transbaal doesn't need an extremist or to expand. We can live each other in harmony."

"Are you sure, after what happened. The Val-Faask, Verel, the Wicked Angels?"

Takuto laughs nervously, "I have my orders."

Eonia turns to me, "You can avoid more bloodshed, surrender. The Teutons have mercy, so long as you submit to their will."

"No. I'm going to defend this ship no matter what. The fate of the Galaxy is in my hands and the Angels depend on me. I wont' let them down."

"Very well then."

And so the battle begins.


	7. Chapter 7: Great Escape

( watch?v=4wSKRiiZWUU Briefing )

Takuto wrestles control of the bridge while the gunfire is rampant behind him.

Ranpha.

_Takuto, please. Call me Ambassador._

"Hah, alright, Ambassador"

A loading bar appears on my screen maxed out.

_Alright, we're updating the mission details._

The 3D map of the nebula field appears with several danger zones.

_The Vindictus is unable to fight back. It's your job to help us retreat. It's important we don't take heavy losses. Remember the ambassador Ranpha Franboise is on board._

Normad hacks the interface.

Normad what the-

_Don't worry, I'm only borrowing the line. Now, where was I. Oh right. As a bomb I was designed to learn quickly the different targets on the battlefield and prioritize targets. Eonia has a fleet at his disposal. I am aware you are unaware of the different fleets and weapons he has at his disposal? Let me fix that._

A list of Battleships and fighter classes come up.

"Wow, thanks Normad!"

_There is one problem, there is one fighter class that remains to be a secret. Be careful approaching it should he deploy them._

"How many?"

_A squad, but don't underestimate them._

"Roger that, Normad!"

_Hey, brigand Manny Caravera-_

You are more rogue than I, at least I have a code of chivalry to abide by he hissed.

You're very feisty, now, aren't we? Very well.

_Shut up both of you, one talking 'gentlemen is hard to put up with already'_

"We can worry about later. Angel wing, engage!"

_Yes, sir!_

( watch/?v=O1848DY5GqU

Glacial Skies )

We move quickly in on The Ark. "Hold them off," Eonia beckons.

Lancer fighter craft warp in with a_ whoosh_. "Evasive maneuvers!" We split into four.

The craft chase chase after us. Vindictus slowly lumbers through the orange clouds. "You won't be retreating so easily!" The Ark drew its cannon from the bow underneath and unloads a few shells into the VIndictus.

The structure of the ship is pounded and chewed through by hot pyro.

_Any suggestions, m'am?_

"Let me see...," I flip through the encyclopedia of information Normad gave.

Just as I was doing that, I was knocked about the ship by a soft boom.

_The Lancer's are fast, don't let your guard down._

"Now you tell me.."

They're deadliest at close range.

The Vindictus approaches an asteroid field. The rocks floated in circles and swirling clouds of lightning crash into the empty space.

_Dead end._

"Takuto!" Ranpha punches him, "Move faster."

The Ark fires unrelenting blows to the bow. A few lancers ignore us and whiz by us for the hull of the ship.

"Takuto.. This sounds crazy, but please trust me-"

_Anything if you can shake these guys off our tail!_

"Head for the asteroid field."

_Are you nuts- BOOOM Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, now that I think about it. They steer into the asteroid field. THUMP THUMP. CREEAAK. Argh! _

_"Geez, Takuto. Where did you learn how to steer?"_

_"Damage to the hull is trivial. The fire from the Ark's cannon is concerning"_

A hangar opened from underneath the mammoth and frigates rolled out followed by shielded battleships.

_Centurion classes. They'll steam right through you if you just stand there._

Lancers flew into the asteroid and erupted into sparks. Hah! Serves them right! Keep up the good work, guys! Ranpha punches someone over the radio and I can hear a brief ow.

"Roger, that!" More Shield battleships appear. I strafe to the right as a Lancer graze my wing. My heart rushes. It was like being in slow motion. The nose of the fighter comes at me while I grab the wheel and jerk away.

The Lancer was about to turn around when it went up in flames.

_Killing a women when she is not prepared is a cowardly move._

"Gee, thanks, Fleu-" the signal came from Anise's fighter. Manny appears on the screen nodding. It's a pleasure fighting alongside the might Anise Azeat.

The wall of ships close in, while the beam from The Ark is charging. "We better move into the asteroid field. I pointed to the Vindictus as it swept through the dozens of rocks.

"How well can you two fly?"

I've been through worse. She accelerates and turns to fly vertically into the field.

_Follow our lead. We will guide you to safety._

He casts a small wall of fire that incinerates the rocks on his sides. "Baron can you hold off the enemy?"

Roger that. I got this. He cranks his engines.

_Whhrrr. Click._

The engines were now on his front pushing him in the opposite direction. Taking advantage of this, he fired away at the enemy.

"Good," I steer carefully into to the field and pitch right.

The blood rushes to my ear and I can hear the fuzzy voices of the bridge shouting.

Takuto, the breachers have been rounded up but there's still a few left. Urgh, we gound them! They're headed for the engines, don't let them-

_BOOM_

( watch?v=QlZvB-wFElI )

A trail of smoke followed behind the engine. _"We no longer have breaches on board, sir. But the engines-_"

"I understand. His face appears on screen standing next to Ranpha, "Mori, how is your squad doing?"

Baron blazes the trail behind us with rounds, then launches a missile that whistles into the stars. "We won't be able to last the night if we don't get help."

"Right. Who was supposed to reinforce us?

Ranpha's face hangs in disappointment, "They sent Sigurd."

"Dammit. At a time like this they sent a rival..and a coward."

"Takuto, don't give up. There's still a way."

_"Don't mind when I intrude. But Anise has commanded me to- Ow, don't hit me! I'm willingly telling you that there is a secret route that will lead you out of the field."_

"Really? Tell us right away?"

Your forces won't be able to show up, but Anise- ARGH, stop ripping the pages out of my spell book, woma- Argh.

Takuto sweats while Ranpha sighs, "Hurry up and tell us already."

_"Anise takes over Your hopeless, so this route is used by Magic criminals all the time. There is a wormhole in this field that can only be accessed through black magic. They use this space to escape through or hide their treasures all the time!"_

"Hey, thanks."

She doesn't say anything as if she wanted me to be blunt. "You know awfully a lot about this nebula, how come-"

_"I'm a treasure hunter. It's my job to know where they hide their valuables."_

With that, she yawls over the Vindictus with us following behind and takes us the opposite way, steering left.

"What- where are they going!?" Eonia shouts.

_THUMP_ "Crew pursue them!"

"It would not be a wise choice my captain," a mysterious voice answers.

"Why is that?"

If our hunch is correct, they are headed to that place. We will meet them there soon enough on our own with your permission to act independently.

He scowls, "Fine, do it."

The radio communications shut off. That was odd. "Did you hear all that? Normad appears on my computer?"

"Yeah. What was that about?"

"There's no time to think about that, we've reached our destination. But if I were to guess.. It might have something to do with that squad I couldn't identify.."

At the center of the asteroid field there is a flat surface. On this flat surface are three mighty stones written in ancient Edenian, glowing a contrasting color of the nebula clouds.

Manny silently whispers a chant, "Peurta Abrir.."

The runes flicker and a portal shoots up above, swirling before breaking open a small wormhole.

I turn around to see Baron stop firing. His engine is hissing steam and the barrels cooling as much as it could.

"Hey, Mori," Ranpha stands beside the window watching me and the surroundings.

"Yes?"

"Nothing... I was going to say where the Magic soldiers were. But I'm glad they're not here."

"Yeah, I don't want to fight old friends."

"They're simple people. The Magicians. I can't imagine fighting them."

The communications shut off as we flew carefully into the worm hole. In front of us, was the Magic Fleet.

Their floating castles formed an odd seal around us. A blonde in cape appeared on the screen. "Hello," she spoke in a stretched and gentle voice, "Is Normad there~" Her soft eyes scanned the bridge and our frames.

"Kahlua, is that you?" Kazuya runs to the bridge with Nano-Nano.

"Kazuya! They didn't tell me you were here..," she sees Ranpha, "Ranpha, too?"

"Kahlua, what are you doing?"

She hangs her arms with a heavy feeling of guilt, "I'm the leader of the Magic Fleet. I'm supposed to surround you until reinforcements arrive.."

Reinforcements Anise pounds her fist on the dashboard. How did they find us?

Mercenaries. Only someone as lowly as myself could have known about this place.

Don't compare me to you, I know about this place, too.

( watch?v=4HGQS5XSoJ4 )

"Enough arguing," Ranpha orders. She walks up to the bridge and peers over to Kahlua's castle floating in the stars, "Kahlua. Do you really want to do this? We don't have to fight."

"But it's an order if they don't- they'll kill-"

"Kill who, Kahlua? All the leaders are fine."

"All except for..," she gasps, "Our Grand Wizard."

"She wasn't there..that's right."

I piece together connections, the leader wasn't present, much like Soldum. "RANPHA! RANPHA!"

Kahlua jumps back at my loud voice.

She eyes me with frustration, "What, Mori? You're scaring the girl."

"The council sold out their own leader in exchange for power, it's just what happened with Soldum! We have to-"

I hear the roar of engines nearby. "They're already here," Ranpha shouts to Kahlua, "Make your choice!"

"Shouldn't you try persuading her?" I kick my plane into the air with Fleur, Anise way ahead of us.

More shield class battleships. With battleship support. No sign of that unknown fighter unit. Hold out until we can find a breach in the blockade

A laser whizzes by me into space then turns around heading for me. "Dammit!" I pitch left turning at an angle. Alexander and the floating castles almost touch.

Castle, few yards-

_Whooosh_

I hear a crack as a tower comes crumbling down along with a soft boom.

Easy, avoid the walls! You could have hit Kahlua!

"Sorry," I look behind me at all the different castles built on floating piles of earth. They all looked the same, which one was her's?"

Kahlua's silence filled the radios, while my squad was yelling for orders.

Loading, Loading Baron unloaded his rounds into the ships passing through the castle. There was a soft pop sound as they hit the magic seals, consumed whole. On all angles and directions we were constrained in a small space with the fortresses watching us with their banners and lights.

A medium battleship lumbers toward Vindictus. "Baron!"

Working on it! he saws at the wings to dislodge the fighter's maneuverability, while Anise dodges and flies through a wall of Shields into the hangar. "Anise!"

We're too close to the wall! Too close, senor- Shut up! *THWACK* I have this, don't worry, just steer! Mori, can you take care of the rest of the squad? I'll rip the battleships from the inside out, deal with the fighters.

"Roger," I turn to the other fighters. Red Masque was holding up clumsy Lancer tailing right behind as he trails straight into the heaven above. Then maneuvering with his wings he steered and rolled out of their line of fire.

"The council," Ranpha contemplated, "They let this happen for a little power. I can't believe all the boring talking I did was for nothing."

"No, it wasn't," objected Normad, "There is still hope."

Kahlua.

"Hmm? Who was that?"

This is Normad. Ranpha's right, Kahlua.

She watches him speak sporadically as explosions fly across the bridge.

Please, listen. The people of Magic entrusted me with their future. There are some good people there and I want to protect them, as much as I can without putting them in danger, but I cannot. Not without reaching Shiva.

"Shiva.."

Trust me, Kahlua.

"I- I don't know if I can-" she hesitates.

Kahlua! Anise jumps on the line, You're a Galaxy Angel! Man up!

"Anise!" I shout. She looks at me as if to say, "What?"

"Make it quick," I told her. She nods.

The Galaxy is at risk, because of Lucious. Please, let us pass. Not as an order but.. A request from a friend. You are.. A friend, are you?

"Yes," she rubs a teardrop on her. Her face changes to a stern look form an older woman. "Yes, I am! Magic fleet lower the seal. Let them through!"

The barrier flashes then disappears.

Alright! Takuto cheers with Kazuya and the bridge as they set the Vindictus toward safety.

Anise glides leaving a trail of light behind her in the hangar of a battle ship in its final moment as it gave way to a crumbling boom.

* * *

The chaos allowed us to slip through undetected from the cloud into the safety of space. After a few hours did we start to talk normally.

"We're free!" I shouted. I turned back to the Magic banners of the floating castles, a rook chess piece. Funny choice. "Anise."

Yeah?

"You're always welcome to fly with us anytime. You don't have to be so shy."

Yeah.. Well I'm usually busy.

I roll my eyes. Actually.. If I have time.

"That sounds more like it."

Our moment was cut short when Anise's ship jerked forward.

Hey, what are you doing?

Touching as it is to see you bond, Anise. I am a bandit, now if you excuse

The exhaust from the canopy jet flew above. Manny with a barrier around him landed on the bridge and dissolved inside. Hey, what are you doing with Normad!? Let go!

He's got Normad!

Dammit, that sly dog!

Don't worry, Anise, we'll fix you up with another seat soon.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. My radar beeps violently, but there are no spikes detected within the area. "Alexander's acting weird."

"We don't see anything unusual, Mori. Maybe we should fix your system right now," Takuto wipes off the debris on the bridge and heads to the guards, "Have you found you the bandit?"

"Not yet." He shakes his head, "Well keep searching."

The beeping got louder and dots appeared heading south-west toward the center. "Hey, guys do you see it?"

I see nothing, madame perhaps it's an error?

This was just like last time in the beginning with Lisa. "Battle stations!"

What?

Whoosh

A squadron of fighters flew past us. We tried to make out their figures, but the rays of light reflecting off of them blinded us. When the light had cleared the ship was now caught in flames all over the hull.

"Takuto!"

The image was staticky, but I could hear his voice grunting, "We're fine.. What just happened?"

"I don't know, but-"

Barraging spears of lasers flew at my screen. As I clumsily maneuvered out of the way, I bumped into Anise.

"Urgh, Takuto can you identify what's attacking us?"

"I don't believe it..," he says. I scratch my head, "Believe what?" I insist for him to say something much easier to understand. "Wait, could it be that squadron Normad couldn't identify?"

"Emblem Frames."

( watch?v=SYyknN7iRos )

Emblem Frames could they be hell hounds? No they're dead..

Soldum talked about you Angels.

The lights cleared to show the wings and feathers of six Emblem Frames.

A girl's voice comes on the radio communicating to us from above.

It's.. it's the real deal. Real Emblem Frames.

This is the Macedona 66th. You can just call us The Horsemen of Lucious. I believe we've met before, during the Bishop Incident, yes?

Their Emblem frames ship-shaped. They shed their feathers down on us and descended at an angle. "Alexander..," I look at my console. "I won't fail this time."

So these cowards were behind that incident...

Give us some orders, I want to teach these guys a lesson, that all right?

Anise wrestles with her controls. "I'll be alright." John nears Anise's damaged Emblem frame and attaches these claws to the wings and drags to the hangar. "I'm counting on you, John."

She'll be fine. Worry about the battle.

Alexander scrolls text,

"Activate module and evasive maneuver tactics Y/N?"

I click Y. 


	8. Chapter 8: Endurance

( watch?v=fRZqDPaLBmI )

Macedonia 66th let their rear face us while me and Fleur tailed behind them. "Baron launch a shot at their wings and-" The two on the flanks barrel roll away and the front accelerates out of range.

"Dammit, Fleur pursue the two, I'll go for the front."

"Yes, madame."

"Now's not the time for cute nicknames," I raise the speed to afterburner. The ship jolts forward and the continuity of space becomes a wall of light blurs. This should have been enough but I was still far behind the Macedonia fighter.

Fleur corkscrewed after the fleeing fighters while Baron spent his rounds, narrowly missing Fleur but unable to hit the fast moving targets.

"Nice tactics, but our fighters have the advantage. We' have higher end technology after all." the Sqaud leader ended the transmission, and shot out small probes that were carried away by the speed of the Emblem Frame.

They fired lasers at multiple angles creating a maze of fire from all directions. "How the-"

"Well, it was nice knowing you."

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Alexander: Calculating, Turn Right.

"Wha- Are you sure?"

The right wing of Alexander was pierced. No time to argue.. I jump right, "Now what?"

Alexander: Spin 360 degrees.

"What if I hit-"

Alexander: Their intervals are precise using clockwise firing positions.

Trusting him, I spun and let the blood run to my head. When I returned to normal altitude and G-levels, I saw the probes were far behind me.

Fleur's Red Masque was still well behind the two emblem frames I told him to chase. When I saw three more sneak up on Baron.

"Baron! They're behind you!"

I need to turn around and- Alexander's text came back on the screen.

Alexander: Tell him to use his Rusio Roulette. From the Rear.

"Use Rusio Roulette from the rear, Baron!"

His guns flipped to the other side and spun its chambers until all his bullets emptied into the aces, ripping off their wings and destroying them.

"Damn that was close. I owe you one."

"Impressive shooting!" Fleur exclaims over the comm, "May I ask how did you-"

I rub my right eye, a feeling of mechanical vibration is filling my temples. "I might sound crazy, but I think my emblem frame is smart."

"What the hell are you talking about, Mori? You're not making any sense of course it is-"

A flurry of missiles spiral toward the nose of the Alexander.

Alexander: Dodge

My heart freezes and the world feels much slower and the weight of the machine comes down on me. "Uh.. How?"

Alexander: Focus.

A small crack in the cluster gave way. I slammed my drive to afterburner, it's maximum speed, then tore it past that level further forward. The Alexander jabbed through the opening unaware, detonating all the cruise missiles behind me.

The Macedonia ace turns around, "How did you-"

My plane jumps in front of her canopy. The vibrating in my eye continues; the whole space appears in graphs. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"What are you? You were a rookie not so long ago. You survived a laser explosion, and a crash landing, and now you can fly through missiles, tell me.. What are you?"

This whole time I thought my eye was badly scarred, no in reality it was something much more.

I ripped off my bandages, to show my right eye. "When I crashed, I was found with a wound that couldn't be healed. It adds up in a funny way. The Lost Technology is protecting me."

watch?v=d10_sLHZNhA

Distant red lights are appearing, "Baron enemies are coming within range, don't let them! Fleur.. Handle the stragglers!" I shouted as I pursued Macedonia's ace closely.

I rammed my ship right into his wings, "You were the ones that killed everyone in Bishop. People asking for peace, why?"

"Why does it matter?"

I fire a triangular laser into his rear engine, but she manages to steer and react to the blow well enough to return fire form the rear with more clusters of probes.

As I dodged she was laughing, "You don't get it do you. Even if we negotiate peace now, what difference will it make? For years, we've been fighting. The Eonia Coup, The Val-faask, Nephelia! It won't stop no matter how much we talk it out! Don't you remember reading books, seeing what happened?!"

"Macedonia Ace..I remember," I nod with regret.

"Lucious is a knight, he wants to protect people from danger!"

Ranpha jumps in, "But will he be able to live it! Getting innocent people involved! Forcing people to do what he wants!"

"The order has always practiced Unity Through Peace."

"I don't believe this, Soldum wouldn't allow it-" she shook her head and sliced the air.

The explosions continue behind us. Macedonia's ace is beginning to distance himself slowly inch by inch. He flies into the hangar of a battleship. I pursue after him. There were several catwalks and balconies to avoid from all angles and directions. People screamed below and scattered for cover, while others ran for their weapons.

THOOMP.

A balcony creaked as I tore through it. "Dammit." He was well ahead of me when I exited the hangar. "He doesn't answer to Soldum. He answers to the old kings, the holy Knights of Seldor."

"But you're one in the same. Your country is like ours, connected with Seldor!" she chokes up at those words and looks away from the screen.

"Ranpha.."

BLIP. She shuts off. "RANPHA!"

The three Macedonia Emblem Frames re-emerge in space. "They're back, Baron!"

Eonia's Ark cruises toward the immobile Vindictus. We're surrounded again this time up against the elite fighters of Macedonia. As I dogfight in corkscrews and barrelrolls around their Ace, Fleur skirmishes with the Centurion shields while Baron sprays on the slippery Emblem Frames.

The red lights appear in the east. More, fighters? My eye eases, no.. That's not it.

"You're cornered, rookie. This is the end of the road..heh, it's been good flying with you. What's your name?"

"Sayaka Mori."

"Elizabeth Troy, now," she fires another cluster of red lasers at my nose. My eye can't detect an opening or possible path. I cling to the throttle and push back. They close in now appearing all over the canopy windows. Is this how it ends?

I close my eye. POOMPF. The cabin beeps and I feel a presence. When I open my eyes, I see a green magic seal covering me.

"What-" Elizabeth shouts, "Traitors?!"

A women in purple hair and a green cape spawns on the screen, "This is the Magician Emissiary fleet! We are covering you in return for asylum as defectors!"

I tilt my head, "Did you dye you hair, Kahlua?"

"I'm not Kahlua, for now," she grins devilishly, "My name is Tequila."

"Cute, well- will you protect us? We need to hold them off!"

Eonia's flagship approaches Vindictus. "Are you still alive Takuto Meyers?"

"Argh, yeah. You caught me at a bad time."

The Magic fleet send Atlantean ships the shape of tridents. They charge head forward into the fire and absorb all the lasers and missiles firing on us, while diverting the attention of the Macedonia Emblem frames.

watch?v=dE1eCoj2D1s

Tequila's castle rotates and forms a seal around Vindictus.

"We can hold out," I told myself, "We can do this." I head for the Ark and chew at the hull. No damage. The hits rippled and disappeared.

"Our ships have been equipped with shields. Your futile attacks won't do anything.."

"What? No!" I continue shooting. Fleur follows behind me, "I shall assist you."

Baron sprays his chaingun into the hangar, too. All our hits managed to do nothing. While we struggled he fired at the seal surrounding Vindictus at a steady pace.

Takuto screams, "Tequila!" She comes to, "Argh.. Don't mind me. I'm fine..," her personality changed along with her hair color to blonde, "We're both fine.. Don't worry.."

"We need to retreat! If you take this much damage, you'll-"

Kahlua extends her arms out and clenches her fist holding on to an invisible force. BOOM. "They'll only follow you.."

The seal begins to crack.

Coco picks up a signal on the bridge, "Takuto, Sigurd says he'll be delayed!"

"That bastard!" he turns to Kahlua, "Kahlua it's alright, don't push yourself!"

Eonia slowly chips away at the castle, firing from his huge rail-gun. The seal begins to shatter and several large cracks gape through the seal.

"I don't understand you, mage. Why protect them? You're not from Transbaal."

"I-," another explosion shakes the castle, and her fingers begin to drip blood. "I'm doing this because they are my friends."

"You would betray your own planet for them?"

She coughs, "Yes," her expression changes to a stern women, her voice deepens, "They are my friends that stood beside me no matter who I was or where I'm from. I am returning the favor!"

One last laser launched from Eonia's railgun.

In slow motion, I saw the mortar scatter. The castle crumbled into the hollowness of space. She was gone.

"Kahlua...," Kazuya pushed aside Takuto, "KAHLUA!?"

"KAHLUA?!"

I slam my console, "Squad...keep firing!" We shoot everything we had in our payload into the Ark. Missiles blazed through stars leaving infinite clouds of smoke while bullets punctured the shields as best they could. Fleur scraped the side with bombs and lasers.

Then at that last moment, Baron fired Rusio Roulette, Fleur released his hyper cannon at the cursed railgun.

Five long minutes passed. The smoke was beginning to clear. There, in the space we fired into was the Ark. Untouched.

Eonia stood with an arrogant smile in his face, "At last. After so many years, I've beaten the Angels. This is a beautiful day to celebrate."

"Sir," Elizabeth and the Emblem frames de-cloaked behind us, "Shall we finish them off?"

I tried to resist, but my system was shut down. The engines of my other squad mates died too. "What- how-"

"Good work, Cornelia," Elizabeth grins.

Eonia sighs, "Leave them be. We're here for Normad. Now, hand him over and no one else will have to die."

Kazuya goes ballistic, "Are you threatening us- I'm going to the hangar-" Ranpha blocks him, "Kazuya-"

"Get out of my way! I won't let him do this! He can't get away with it-"

She stares at him, "Kazuya." He gives up, "Sorry.."

"Eonia, we don't have Normad. Manny escaped with him."

"Then we'll find him. Tell me where he is. Now."

She shook her head, "We can't let you on board, not without negotiating."

"Your diplomacy won't do you any good. Do you want to be incinerated?" he played with his metallic claws.

"If you destroy the Vindictus, your chance of bringing back Normad will disappear with us. We'll let you take Normad and Manny, if you spare the Magic fleet."

He grumbles, "Fine. However, you can keep Manny. I don't want him."

"But- he was sent here on a mission wasn't he?"

"Yes, by my.. Superiors. However bringing him back is optional."

"You're going to leave one of your own?" Ranpha stuttered.

"Yes, I am. Enough talk, you've made your deal. Now hand him over."

Ranpha quietly whispers angrily to Takuto. "Angel wing! Return to the Vindictus.

* * *

In the hangar, two Teuton knights carried Normad away. "Don't worry about me. I will be fine," he reassured. "Normad, what will happen to you?"

"They will most likely use me as a weapon. I can't believe I've failed my mission. This is not what I was programmed for."

He disappeared into the Ark. Mission failed.. I leaned against Alexander. "Mori?" Fleur stood next to me, "Can I be of assistance?"

"No, I'm okay. I just need some time on my own."

He bows and steps toward the door looking behind to see if I was okay. In reality, I lied. I didn't feel okay at all. Images of Kazuya screaming for Kahlua and the Macedonia squadron.

Normad most of all. What did Elizabeth say about war? Was it true?

BONK

( watch?v=Mrgh4eK9e5Q&list=PL_0fdTQ19g-XsZFTNgCOqzl7IUiYPpOJ )

Creta tapped the Alexander with her wrench. She gave me a small, sad smile. "Oh. Hey, Creta." She handed me a chip, "I found this from the pile of modules I was working on. I can't make it out, but it's been transmitting messages in Edenian ever since Normad came on board the ship."

She left, leaving me with the module. I sat myself in the cockpit and inserted the module. The text scrambled with hundreds of numbers.

99 14 36 63 11

66 66 60 84 48

35 69 19 15 27

98 20 68 20 85

97 84 96 73 54

28 41 85 31 49

94 40 38 5 71

85 79 87 65 75

98 81 17 66 80

94 73 28 36 67

42 26 41 12 47

78 46 86 35 32

52 31 63 63 43

11 32 65 13 76

98 11 68 37 64

78 64 2 40 34

30 18 91 58 16

68 89 37 73 32

49 69 26 51 61

4 71 65 25 16

A voice of a man speaks through the console, "...It's good to see you again, Mori."

"Who are you?" I leaned over, my hands over the dashboard.

The machine beeped over the sepia of the glowing numbers. "I am Alexander. Your Emblem Frame. I believe Normad was kidnapped."

"Yeah..and Kahlua."

"There's still hope, Mori." Coordinates streamed to my map of a system I never saw before. "Alexander what is this?"

"The key to liberating Magic. I believe you've heard of the center of the Universe? Central Globe?" I looked at Alaexander and the charts of the system. These routes and stars and planets, were never on the Transbaal maps. "Yes, but.. Why through here?"

"It's a shortcut," he explained simply. I upload it to a holocron, "Alexander, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Mori."

"Were you the one that saved me during the Bishop Incident?"

"...The HALO system requires a connection based on emotion between the pilot and the ship. I have been dormant since the time of EDEN. I was awakened by a special heart, a spirit unbreakable. From you."

"Thank you, then, Alex."

I left for the door. "One more thing, Mori. There is always hope, even in the darkest times, Angels can prevail. Believe in me, Normad, and the other Emblem Frames."

I nod slowly and carefully step outside to the bridge. The HALO system's can speak like Normad. So this whole time Normad was one of them, retrofitted for war.. That day, things got much bleaker.

EDEN, Seldor, The Order. It all revolved around me like a spiraling flame of bitter emotions. A great burden was on me. I had o live up to being an Angel, at the same time the Macedonians.. I had to fight and avenge my old squad. I can't forget about Eonia either.

He spared our lives.. But next time we won't be so lucky. When I presented the coordinates, Takuto did little to hesitate. The crew worked furiously to fix the damages to the engines and hulls.

Sigurd never came.

We gathered in the bridge to explain what had happened to Shiva.

"So.. He's gone."

Anise closed her arms and crossed her arms angry at how she failed.

Takuto spoke, "Yes.. He got away with Normad."

Shiva withheld strong feelings as she shook violently, "So this whole time.. He's been alive. His existence is an insult to the royal family..Takuto.."

"Shall we pursue, Lady Shiva?"

She shakes her head, "We can't start a war with Magic unless we have a reason to invade. They'll simply claim we are aggressors, even if we're trying to free them. People in the council are on the Order's side."

"But they're being oppressed! What they did to Kahlua and the rest of the fleet! We can't-"

Ranpha stepped in front of me. "Ranpha, are you going to let this happen?"

"No, but she is the queen. However- Shiva. Forgive Mori. I can explain the situation on Magic for myself. And so will Mayers, the Magic fleet, and Manny. They can testify the illegal activities of Magic. They have been impressed, forced to fight for another country, along with mercernary aid and the use of convicts. Magic has clearly breached several intergalactic laws."

Shiva nods with a soft laugh, "Very well. Ranpha Franboise, Takuto Meyers, I hereby put you in charge of the campaign to liberate Magic."

"Thank you, Shiva!"

She looks around the bridge, facing the eyes of tired pilots, soldiers and crew. Still determined and optimistic.

"I see, Sigurd has yet to show up as reinforcements. He will be demoted for his actions and put under your command. As for your chain of command, recruit who you see fit.."

"Thank you, Shiva. That makes me feel a lot better," Takuto wraps her hand around my shoulder, "Will you be my General?"

"Huh?" I turn red, "I -uh, sure."

He playfully taps me. "Don't be so nervous, you've been a great commander, so you being in charge of a fleet shouldn't be too hard."

"You're right!"

Shiva bows, "I have things to take care of. Politics," she sighs, "One more thing, Takuto. An old friend has a mercenary fleet ready for you, and my savior, Mori."

I humbly bowed while Takuto stepped forward with curiosity, "Who is it?"

"Blanmanche."


	9. Chapter 9

( watch?v=z23BD533U6s&feature=c4-overview-vl&list=PLEFF4AADD8D95DF99 )

Vindictus was docked that morning on a makeshift spaceport. The bugles and trumpets played throughout the hallways of the terminal announcing the arrival of the Blanmanche's fleet and the Imperial navy, side by side.

We gathered by the door of the terminal. The doors hiss open, cheering echoes from the tunnel. Kazuya however was quiet, and said very little. It had been a week since the girl Kahlua perished.

He stared contently, lost in a sort of trance. "Leave him be, Mori," Takuto called, drawing me closer, "Kahlua was important to him, all of us, actually. It'll take some time."

Apricot ran forward to him along with Nano and Anise. "Kazuya," she tugged on him, but he shook her off. "S-sorry for what happened," she frowned. They approached us. Anise shrugged, "So. Is Mint Blanmanche here?"

"Almost," Takuto smiled dreamily. "You' know Mint, do you, Takuto?"

"Yes, it was like a yesterday that was ten years ago. Oh right, it was."

"Funny..," I fidget a bit. What would Mint look like? She must be a pretty athletic model in a business suit. The rumors were always juicy, that she could read minds, influence events, and mass charisma to charm men. She sounded like God.

"Say, Takuto.. You've heard the juicy bits of information about Blanmanche?"

"From my planet? Yeah, but.. Don't let it get to your head."

Hmm? What did he mean? Mint stepped inside the terminal halls decorated in the a decorative dress with the blue colors of the Blanmanche corporation. Everyone gasped..

It was a little girl with bunny ears. One of the biggest celebrities in the galaxy is a midget bride. I was about to cry out how disappointed this all was until she stopped to look at me.

( watch?v=isS37FOpheU&list=SPEFF4AADD8D95DF99&index=30 )

"My, my, you must be the new commander. I was expecting a boy, haha. You surprised me," she offered a handshake. Should I? Everyone looked with ease and readied cameras, videos of the event. I might as well.

We shook firmly without being the least bit meek or awkward, "Were you expecting someone else, Mori? I am Mint Blanmanche if you're curious," she giggled playfully.

"Of. Of course not," I saluted, "It's a pleasure to see the CEO of Blanmanche."

She turned to the door which she came from. Through the windows we saw a shuttle fly past the tremendous display of battleships. "Blanmanche.. If you mind me asking, where did you get all these ships?"

" A fundraiser for the rich and famous on my planet," she tipped her dress. Humbled, I watched all classes of civilian freighters decorated with arms take their turn docking.

"Hi, hi!" Sakuraba waved, Takuto approached. "My, you've two grown since we last met."

"You, too, Mint," she patted her on the hand, "A few inches."

"Now, now no joking, Milfie. Takuto, we have important business don't we?"

Kazuya steps forward, "That's right. We should hurry to the briefing room." He shook his head and walked off. Mint and the Angels were left skeptic and worried. "Troubled..I feel he's in pain..," Mint flopped her ears.

So the rumors were true. She winked an eye at me. "Hmm.. Well, we should hurry after him. I guess." She held her hand up, "There's someone else that I need to introduce...a priestess in charge of the coordination between the Imperial navy and the Emblem Frames."

Priestess, Shatoyarn? The lady of the White Moon? It would make sense she was the creator practically of the fist Moon Angel frames.. Before they were destroyed. My anticipation was met with a sound of bugles as the doors and carpet rolled out. I was soon disappointed however, but also curious.

A women in a dark priestess gown glided through the men saluting her, escorted by Ranpha and a man in gray.

"The entire crew is here," the man speaks in an indifferent tone, pushing his eye-patch back. "All right, shall we get to business?"

There was distant exchange of names and information about the angels unknown to me. Natsume present gave me a warm smile and guided me to the briefing room.

Everyone followed behind and we all sat down. The cold eyes of the Dark Priestess were fixed on the map and me. She sighed, and took off her veil that covered her face. She is a brunette, a very quiet one, too.

"I was brought here to work out the details of the liberation of Magic. It's no easy task.. But we will be bringing the Rune Angel Troupe back into active duty. Is that fine with you, Kazuya?"

"Yes, Noah."

So this girl is Noah..where have I heard that name before.

"You're aware of the risks piloting the Emblem Frames again, Kazuya?"

"After what happened to Kahlua, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Wait, risk? Everyone stared at me. Did I say that out loud? "Yes?" she asked irritated.

"No one told me about the risks. I thought the Rune Angel troupe was disbanded and only following the Vindictus. What about this-"

Natsume grabbed me by the arm. I shook her off. Anise whispered to me, "Do you have a death-wish? Do you know who you're talking to?"

I stood up. I didn't care who she was, nobody told me about the so-called risks. Not even Takuto. "What risks are w talking about? No one said anything about it when I joined the Angel Troupe. No one said anything about it before when the Rune and Moon angel troupe were assembled!"

She nods, "So Takuto didn't tell you."

I felt betrayed. "So he lied to me." He hanged his head in shame.

( watch?v=iUUNLKzS0Mk&list=PL5F940A19771CFF18&index=11 )

"He was supposed to inform you like the rest of Saint Angel troupe, but that shouldn't be a problem. You are aware who I am, yes?"

"Noah. I've heard you from somewhere.. You're a moon-priestess."

"Yes, and the director of Emblem-frame research, next to Shatoyarn, someone much more famous."

I nod, so she's a second in command. Like me. Though that's where the similarities end.

"Alright.. We've recently discovered a flaw in the Emblem Frame's HALO system. The longer you user it, you will begin to lose years from your life without proper care. I originally tried to mass-produce them. Only until I found out about the risks that I ruled it implausible and discontinued them. Subjects became more stressed and depressed over the course of years. That is why the Rune Angel troupe were originally disbanded."

"So.. Eventually, I'll-"

"If we keep your spirits at your best, it won't happen until later in life. Takuto is starting to show the symptoms actually, he's begin to get more serious. For a change."

"Hey, hey, that's supposed to be a bad thing."

My troupe stood close by me as if to say it would be alright. Things would be okay.

"Is that all, Mori?"

"Yes..."

She sighs and reads the map routes given by Alexander. "I've never seen this system before. Is your machine broken?"

I want to punch this air-head, but she's a priestess. A rude one though. I sigh and soften my fists, "Yes..."

"Noah. Blanmanche will explore this region." The little girl Mint bowed humbly.

Takuto raised his hand, "Wait, what about me?"

"Right, you. Protect Ranpha and me. By taking the long route."

"Why, Noah? What's wrong?" he pours coffee into his overflowing cup.

"The mercenary fleet will be much faster."

"And the imperial fleet, Noah?"

She raises her finger to Magic, "We will gather at this station and then move rally at Magic. Ranpha," she stared at the ambassador who moved and responded little to her grim expression, "Remember this mission is not important, to only you. I hope you don't mind if I oversee management and training of the Angel Troupe from now on."

I turn to my leader and role models, "Takuto, Ranpha."

"It's alright, Mori. Noah won't bite."

The girl in black blushes, "Quiet. This is a briefing room." Her cold eyes pierce my chest.

Noah sighs, "That will be all, everyone except for the angel troupes, Rune and Saint stay."

Mint gets up first and hurries past me. She whispers into my ear, "Don't be afraid of Noah. She's much kinder than she seems. If she wasn't, Shatoyarn wouldn't have allowed her to be here."

That was a relief..Mint's reading me like a book. It has to be true then, that Noah cares.. Funny way of showing how much she cares.

"Mori," she called. Time to talk with her then. I step forward.

Kazuya was on my right, standing formally with Nano-Nano, Apricot Sakuraba, and Anise while the Saint Angel Troupe stood behind us. Fleur tugged on Apricot's shoulder.

"Not now, Fleur," she whispers. He sighs, "Very well, dear cousin.

"Mori, there is an important defense system in the North of Magic Desert called Acre Peak. A chain of mountains no one is allowed in. Anyone who has flied around this area, civilian or military alike would get shot down."

The computer zooms in on the north pole of Magic, obscured by mountains and spirals of clouds. The Order really is up to something.

"We need a volunteer to go with you, alone to to Acre preak.

"I can handle this," Anise steps forward, "My family was a famous treasure hunting party, I can help Mori through the system."

"That's right, we'll need to train you as quickly as possbile to fly in an Emblem Frame again."

"Hah, that won't be necessary. I took out hundreds of fighters on my own-"

Kazuya brushes aside Anise and looks Noah in the eye, "That's not necessary. I should go. The Magician planet was Kahlua's birthplace. And we've vacationed there for a while after Anise joined the troupe for the first time."

"The stress that you will go through will be much worse than last time. Anise would be better suited for the mission. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes."

"Very well.. It doesn't matter as long as the mission is complete. Here's what you are going to do," the screen shows a recording of a private jet flying through the cold mountains with the peaks showing below and the clouds stirring.

It steered through the peaks until a mountain appeared in its immediate front. The jet was about to ascend over the peak when a rocket burst from the ground and destroyed it in a violent cloud of fire.

"What just happened?" I cringed.

"That was one of our planes. It appears that the system shoots at a certain altitude. You'll have to prepare to fly through the peaks and around the mountains. Oh, Anise, that was Blanmanche's private jet. I didn't tell her, but please pay that off."

"What?! I worked so hard to-"

She digressed, "We will start the mission once Sigurd and the imperial navy come. Then we can split up, the Blanmanche group headed to the secret route and you moving ahead of Takuto's fleet. Until, then, I want you to train in the simulation rooms supervised by me until further notice. Is that understood?"

I turned to Kazuya. There was some sort of negativity, pain and vengeance possibly, in his eyes.

"Noah.. I'm worried for Kazuya, are you sure-"

"Is that understood?"

"Yes..Noah."

"Soldiers are soldiers. He will find his way," she rests her hand on Kazuya's shoulder. "You are dismissed, Angels."

The rest of the angel troupe had already left. Fleur gave me one last as he left the room last. I turned to Noah who was looking through the maps. She had a necklace around her neck with the locket of the Black Moon. Fitting personality for a moon-priestess like her.

I better not disturb her. I walked out the room and looked around the terminal when I saw an arrow pointing to the lounge. It's a good place to rest for the meantime. What is it that Generals do before battle anyway? I guess plan...well, it's already done I guess I get a break?

( watch?list=PL5F940A19771CFF18&v=k2BG040iC0k&feature=player_detailpage)

I was walking through a hallway of men on duty when I bumped into Takuto. He was distressed, carrying a bag of flour looking around. "Is something wrong, Takuto?"

"Nothing at all."

"Okay then. Have a nice day," I step forward.

"No, wait! I'm.. I'm.. Kind of lost."

"What do you mean by lost? Takuto you're supposed to know the spaceport inside out, don't tell me you forgot."

"No!"

I breath a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness.."

"I forgot _where _I'm supposed to go."

I smack my head. "Hey don't harm your cheeks, Mori." I blush at his remark. Takuto was turning into a pretty lewd man, a married one. "That's not the point.. We have to find out where you're supposed to go."

"Sure, sweetheart..."

"Takuto, you're married."

"Oh, ohh that's right. Um..It's a dangerous business.. With something explosive.. I have to deal with it right away!"

"Wait, explosives, what? Is the ship in danger?!"

Ms. Sakuraba taps Takuto on the shoulder. "Oh there you are, Milfie. I've been looking for you."

"Wait.. What."

"Thanks, Mori-senpai!" he pats me on the head. My heart throbs, "Stop that. Besides.. Milfeulle is here.. And your wife."

"Vanilla doesn't mind. You're like another daughter to me, anyway."

I haven't seen Vanilla in ages, nor Chitose or Forte were they alright? Takuto, reading my expression shook his head, "Don't worry about them, they'll be alright. I believe in them. Anyway, before I leave, check on Anise, Ranpha, and Kazuya. They seem down."

"The halo system won't work if they're not feeling good...Hey, Takuto. Do you think the HALO system is worth.."

"It's a risk, but everyone is depending on us. We can't let them down. We should focus on the now and worry about the later.. Well, later."

"Right," I walk up to a holocron map of the spaceport. "I'll be leaving then, Mori. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

He disappeared in the crowd of people marching in multiple directions. Thanks, Takuto. Well, it's my job to lead everyone. Just like Takuto."

I head to the lounge, where Anise was devouring her food while mumbling to Ranpha.

"Good morning," I bowed to them. "Hello," Ranpha smiles and scoots over while Anise maintains a grumble. She gets off her seat, "I need to get back to the shop."

"In the middle of a campaign?"

"We still have some time to rest. Besides, I have a contract with Blanmanche. She's going to be at my neck again if I'm not at the store."

"Okay.. Hey, Anise! Do you still have the birthstones?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Save a pearl for me."

She shrugs lightly, "Sure."

( watch?v=FukBFt4iaZ8 )

I sat down with Ranpha, who was eating a bowl of curry and jotting through paperwork. She was engrossed in it, her eyes tense. "What's the paperwork for?"

"I still have my duty as ambassador to Magic. So there is paperwork that needs to be filled out."

"But Ranpha, aren't we at war?"

"Even so, I still have to work things out through diplomacy. It's my job after all."

She put down her spoon in a sort of contemplation. "You really care about Magic, don't you, Ranpha?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course I do."

"Why though?"

She tasted her curry and pushed it to the side, sighing, "They're family. You wouldn't be able to understand unless you're on the planet."

"Maybe I can, I was born on a farm planet after all where the community is small, but has a lot of heart. May I?" I point to the bowl.

"I won't be eating it, you may." I pull it towards me and add some salt and pepper. To my right, a leftover plate Anise didn't finish. I took that, too.

Ranpha eases for a bit after signing two to three papers. Then turns her attention to another pile of paperwork. "Mori, do you remember the girl Kahlua?"

"Yeah..when she died.. Kazuya.. Ranpha do you really think talking to them now will do anything?"

"Mori, it seems tough...but we have to try. They'll seem stubborn and not want to talk to us-"

"So why try after we declared war on them?" I interjected.

"I was stubborn too, Mori. When I first met Takuto I didn't accept him as commander. Trust takes time. When I trusted him I found out he wasn't such a bad guy. Now that you're the commander, I have to take time to accept the fact you're leading now, not Takuto. The people on Magic are the same way. It seems hard, but if we can try, it'll be worth it if we succeed. Peace should always be considered even when we fight."

"You're stubborn, Ranpha," I groan.

"That's why I'm an ambassador," she laughs.

"Good luck, Ranpha," I salute her.

"You're so grown up dressed in your uniform talking to me like that. I wouldn't guess you're a girl. I remember only yesterday, we only had male commanders and female angels," she burst into a fit of laughter.

_"Mori, Noah would like to proceed to the simulation zone. Nano-Nano also said hi."_

Looks like I have to go, not before doing one last thing. I gave her the bowl with a few "extra ingredients. She peers into the bowl with a curious gaze. "Try it, it's called gumbo on my planet."

"Thanks," she sniffs the scent of the food and lets out a "Mmm."

The spaceport was much like a palace with encouraging boards of letters and pictures, juxtaposed by services offered by Mint Blanmanche: a post office and a few phone booths. Awfully nice of her.

I could use it to phone in my foster parents.. But I have a place I need to go to a.s.a.p. It should be up ahead, a central plaza overlooked by a giant dome casting shadows over the pilots and personnel crowded inside capsules lined along the coliseum of trainees. Anise runs past me, but I stop her with a salute. "Commander," she sighs grudgingly.

"Why are you in a hurry? Training hasn't even begun."

She limps a few steps back as I approach her. "Hey, what's the matter with your leg?"

"Nothing, I'm going to get it checked by John and Cera. Then I'm going to reprot to Manny for interrogation."

"They put you in charge of that in the condition you're in?"

"You're not my mom. Geez, I'll be fine. Really."

"Get to the infirmary, I'll take care of the interrogation," I wave to a attendant patrolling the hall. They get a crutch. "Why do you care so much," Anise sighs at me while holding on. "It's my job."

"I have a job, too. Don't worry about me."

"We all need help sometimes. Anise."

"Fine, do you know anything about interrogating?"

Come to think of it.. Anise doesn't give me a chance to respond, seeing how I paused with a brief worry and futile attempt to recollect memories or reasoning. "I'll have a seat and instruct you, until then."

"Of course, you can count on me."

"Yeah, yeah," she carries herself through the hall. The attendant wrapped their arm around her but she shoved him off.

Noah grilled the cadets. Among them Kazuya stressfully screamed expletives over his simulation plane flying poorly.

_Hull: Damaged Pilot: Dead_

"Dammit..," Kazuya punched the console.

"What were you doing steering like that? The Braveheart is not designed for you to run and fire like a trigger happy mongrel. You'll get yourself killed like that."

Kazuya gnashed his tooth, his fingers wrists shaking, "I'm trying, but-"

"Maybe you should get some rest. We can have someone rotate with you for the time being-"

"No!"

Noah notices me. With another sigh and lamenting eyes she nudged me to come closer. "The results of the Rune Angel troupe is not... Very satisfactory. We need to reconsider Anise."

Kazuya pushed the buttons incessantly, engrossed in his objective. "I can't do that, Noah. Anise has a bad leg. Besides, look at him. He's important to the mission and the people of Magic. He has to be there."

"Defective pilots unable to cope with the HALO system will put everyone on this mission in grave danger. I won't allow you to use the Emblem frames in such conditions."

"Kazuya's been through worse, trust him."

"...Fine. Humans are so stubborn."

I stare angrily at her for that remark. She shrugs unapologetically, "Well that's what I like about you. I'll train Kazuya the best I can, Mori go check on Anise."

"What about Kazuya? Shouldn't I help?"

"It's your job to lead everyone. Not just me and Kazuya. Visit Anise and see if she's okay."

"Right." I didn't want to argue with that. It was fair enough, though Kazuya..I hope he'll be alright. Anise was waiting with a cast over her leg and a haranguing Nano-Nano. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard!" Anise crossed her arms, "Whatever."

She pressed her hands on her wounded leg and the magic light wrapped around her leg with a flurry of nano-bots. Anise rips off the cast, "Argh, it still stings."

"What's the matter are you like me?"

"No, I'm just getting old." That was an odd thing to say, she's hardly in her 30's in fact she might have turned 18 not long ago. "That's hard to believe," I muttered sarcastically. "Quiet, Mori. I've had so many injuries, it's hard to move."

She swings open the door and bolts inside. Her grimacing face was gone and her limp invisible. Manny sat in a confine glass box with the light spot on him.

"Evening, senoritas. I suppose you want to question the bandido."

( watch/?v=iDp8EegKcns )

Anise shakes her fist but holds it back against her chist."I swear Manny, if you talk one more time like that I am going to-"

"Anise.. That's enough." For the rest of the interrogation she remains quiet. Fortunately

"Let's start with the first question, who hired you?"

"A special client that wants Normad back on Magic."

"Lucious?" I stare closely at him. He simply leans back in his chair. "You see.. Normad is a gift stolen from the people of Magic, a special computer built into a missile by the Edenians..."

"Yeah, I know about that. Eden had a lot of technology throughout the universe, but what makes Normad special enough to steal."

"His roots..he goes back to a time when Eden was.. A military state."

A time when Eden was at war..Transbaal collected a lot of information of the Edenian days and had finished their last archaeology operations in the JUNO system. Not once did an expert tell me about Eden being a military state..

"I don't believe you. This might be a trick, you have done it before."

"Yes, but that was to retrieve Normad. He is not here and I have no reason to. Eonia must have him."

Anise slammed the table. Manny did not flinch nor move to notice Anise's temper. He focused closely on me like I was a stranger or newcomer, in a sense I was. I am.

"My reasons for taking Normad you see are my mine alone. He is a treasure that is mine to cherish."

"Normad is a gift given to us by the ambassadors of Magic. The Grand council won't allow Eonia or you have it and run away."

"But that is the problem, it is not theirs to give. The Grand Council gave you a beautiful gift, to be a bomb. More or less, a talking bomb. Such intimidation can be achieved with a tool."

"I don't believe Normad is a weapon. He's more like an intelligent computer."

"Intelligent computer, do you believe he can truly be wise in the thoughts and emotions of human beings? To use his might correctly?"

"I believe he can. I don't know...why," I rub my head. "I have this feeling that.. he's in pain, like he was forced into something."

"Very perceptive. Miss, what is your name?" he rises from his seat and presses his face against the light and glass of the the cube which was his cell. "Why do you want Normad? For Magic? For Transbaal's mission, an excuse to make war, or for yourself?"

Anise pulled out her dagger. "Don't, you won't be able to get through the glass." I walked up to him.

I tapped the glass once and he did not flinch at all. "I want Normad, because he's funny." He sat down stupidly, "Well, perhaps we can share?"

"Share with a bandit? Are you insane?!" anise punches the glass.

"That's enough!" I shout and pull her away. "You were a thief once, too. Isn't that, correct, Ms. Azeat?"

She looks away not to give him more of the satisfaction in his lips. She exits the room with the door slamming behind her. "We don't have a reason to share anything with you."

"But you do, I know where they are bringing Normad?" I lean forward into the glass, he's whispering infamous words, "Acre Hill."

"Acre Hill?"

"The most defended and mysterious place on Magic. If you bring me with you, I will lead you to him."

"How can I trust you?"

"They always ask that," he mutters to himself, "You can trust Anise. Besides, you need Normad because of his knowledge, remove him and replace the bomb with a regular chip."

"How will we know Normad won't be dead when we remove him?"

"The people of Eden have used computers like him in many, many, many things. He will take time to adjust, but he will."

"Fine," I walk outside the room. Anise is leaning against a wall with a bad feeling of paranoia. "Isn't Kazuya supposed to be the only one going with you on the mission?"

"Yes..."

"Yet you made a deal with him. What do you think'll happen if he finds out?"

I deject her, "He won't! ...Because you're going to accompany us as escort."

"Wait.. What do you mean escort?"

"it takes a thief to know one."

"Treasure hunter," she corrects with frustration. I shake my head, "Right. Noah said we would go alone, but there's someone that needs to fuel us before we go in alone. She said to scout Magic, so we can do both: Find Normad and recon the defenses."

She limps forward. All the strength from her legs before were gone. I felt bad, asking her to do this. "Maybe I should ask someone else.."

"It's fine. You're right, I'm the only one who can keep him from stirring up trouble."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah."

Kazuya was walking in a hurry down the hallway toward us with Apricot, Milfeulle, and Nano-Nano behind him.

"Heey, please come back. Nya."

"Now, Kazz. You're in no position to do this. You need a lot of rest, cake, and more rest."

"I'm fine you guys," he shrugged at them. When he saw me he gave a wave, "Hey, Mori."

"Kazuya is something up?"

"Nah, I'm doing fine. The mission is starting tomorrow."

My curiosity was piqued at the way he was casual about it. Something wasn't right, but he waved goodbye before I could ask anything else. "See you."

"Kazuya," Nano ran into his arms, "Are you really, really sure?"

He contemplated, but his face change to a very disturbing smile that seemed fake.. "Yes. I'm fine." Kazuya picked her up in his arms and carried her off.

"Haha, this way, Kazuya!"

"Kazuya.."

Milfeulle and Apricot Sakuraba were crossing their arms watching with the most motherly looks I have ever seen since leaving Skylon. "Hey, he'll be alright. I'll take care of him."

"A-are you sure, Mori?" Apricot gave me puppy eyes.

"Positive."

( watch/?v=BBU5U3pdyXM&list=SPEFF4AADD8D95DF99 )

Milfuelle patted her little sister's head and shook my hand at the same time, "Okay, Mori. What's your rank, again?"

"Marshal."

"Haha, one rank next to Takuto. So," she snapped her fingers, "I made some miso soup and salmon, thanks to an old recipe a friend gave me. Would you like some?"

"Sure. I have time-"

"But wait, you should be busy, dong thins..."

"It's fine.."

"No, I insist! I know, how about you invite Ranpha! I'll bring some others to the part too. It'll be a reunion, except we just met!"

"Sure." Milfuelle grapples her strong arms onto me and gave one very tight hug then ran off, "I'm going to make desserts!"

She sure cheered up the atmosphere. Good timing and everything. Hmm, I don't usually believe in luck, so it's kind of weird trying to make sense of things like this happening conveniently. Maybe it's her power, like Fleur's. I digress, where is Ranpha? Last time I saw her was at lunch..Maybe she's in her office.

It didn't take too long for me to exahust myself. My aching feet dropped on the fountain, "Some luck.."

"Rough day?" Ranpha asked.

"Yeah. Oh. Hey, Ranpha!"

"You noticed me, finally?"

( watch/?v=Uo6aQ-aJne4&list=SPEFF4AADD8D95DF99 )

I notice she's holding a bag of coins, "Hey, wait. What are you doing with those?"

"Making a wish," she held her hands in a sort of prayer and tossed it into the fountain. "Today's fortune said my wishes would come true, so I'm making the most of it."

"Let me guess, Transbaal Daily? That's a bunch of baloney. My folks at home told me, their forecast said it would rain all day once..," I sigh.

She shrugs, "They always worked for me."

"But there are some things we can't wish for, mama told me. Like a pony."

"..You wished for a pony, Mori?"

"Hey, I was a kid!"

She simply stares like my other when she didn't believe that I didn't break the window with a baseball. "Well.. We can't wish for peace for everyone, right?"

She snorts. What's the matter with her? "Of course not, Mori. I don't wish for those kinds of things."

"Ohh." I notice only a small, dirty penny in the clear ripples of the fountain. "..What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true," she waves her lustrous hair. The bottom of her heel breaks off and I see her face burning brightly in embarrassment. "I have a feeling your wish.. Might come true. There's a shop not far from here. Mint has tons of them."

"Oh? I'll let you guess what I'm wishing for."

"Yeah, nothing in the rules for wish-making says I can't." We tested out a few pair of shoes. Despite being important people, Mint spared not the slightest discount. She said she didn't want us to get the idea we should depend on her to sell us clothes all the time. All because of something about Takuto refusing a discount from her corporation.

We finally try on the perfect pair for Ranpha and she looked rather elated. "Thanks, Mori! Today's my lucky day! Bwahahah!"

Ding Dong.. It is now, 6 pm.

"Aww, my day is almost over."

"Not yet, Milfeulle told me to invite you to dinner. She's serving something tasty, I think."

"Who? Milfie? Well, I'm definitely going to be there. Tell her I'll arrive in half an hour."

"Lucky day..Huh."

"You don't believe in luck?"

"I'm just good at what I do and good things happen I guess."

She sighs and pats me on the head. This was a side of the ambassador Ranpha I've never seen before. Like a laughing nanny. Well, I guess that would make sense, if the embassies were full of kids wanting their own way, by kids I mean diplomats.

She waved goodbye. By that time the crew and soldiers were departing for the dorms. I suppose I should go to Milfuelle then.

We ate happily for the first few minutes with Apricot, Nano-Nano, and Anise.

Kazuya didn't show up. Mint, Ranpha, and Takuto came into the room dressed in gowns. "Why did you bring your pajamas? We aren't having a sleepover.."

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, you guys!"

"S-Sleepover?"

Nano-Nano jumped on my head, "Yeah," she waved her tail.

"It'll be fun, especially after a long day."

I hesitate, but she merely frowns and glares at me with angry eyes. "I guess I can do it just this once. But where's Kazuya?"

Nano-Nano pouts, "Training again.."

"Shouldn't he be here, I mean he's your-"

"Now, now. Kazuya has something he needs to do. We need to respect his decision."

"I suppose."

Milfeulle wraps her hands together happily. She pours a cup of tea. I accept her off.. Both the sleepover and the cup. I couldn't turn down her off. And this was the second time I saw them all together. The old angel troupe.

Ranpha rubbed her crystal ball, telling fortunes to a meager Apricot. Milfie serving us dessert. "I barely finished dinner, Milfeulle."

"Please, call me, Milfie."

"Hah, okay, Milfie. Where did you learn to cook this recipe?"

"An old friend... She was really special. The bravest of the entire troupe," she looks at me with a very nostalgic eye reminiscing something lost. "She kind of reminds me of you."

"Huh?" I scratch my head."

"Well, she was the youngest angel troupe, but the hardest worker and was always nervous around the troupe. Kind of like you, Mori."

"Nervous?" I rub my eye.

"You haven't been talking to us a lot lately. You're always working on something and I don't get to see you often."

I nod. Takuto sipped his drink while Mint unwrapped a.. Mint. I laughed a little. Takuto lay on the pillow of a soft plushy, "You should try to rest. By tomorrow, we should be at Magic!"

"Takuto, don't you have something to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something.. Important?"

He shrugs, 'What?"

"Who's piloting THE SHIP."

"Crap, I almost forgot!" His eyes explode and he swings the door open, "It was nice visiting all three of you, but I have to go! Maybe.. Next time?" He apologetically bows and runs off.

"Takuto...still silly as always," Mint chuckled dabbing a teaspoon of sugar in her tea.

"Aww, what about the sleepover."

"Can't be helped, you two. Well, it wouldn't be fair if we have a sleepover without him," she picked up her crystal ball. It seemed everyone else was packing up their things, too. We gathered only a couple hours ago, and the celebrating was over.

The lights all over the inner dome were shut off for the night and we could only hear the sounds of our footsteps trailing off into different places. As I walked to my dorm, Mint followed me with a lamenting face.

"Is something up?"

"You're worried about Kazuya?"

"Yes, actually how did you know?"

"I had a feeling. Ever since I arrived here."

( watch?v=P07D7XnpkZU )

"Are the rumors true then? That you can read-"

"Now, now. One thing at a time. Kazuya is.. Staying up late tonight. I think it's good that you are worried about him. You both need some sleep before the next mission."

I nod, "I should go find."

"Now, don't be hasty, he's in the simulation room and confronting him will only make things worse."

I frown a bit disappointed, but curious I ask her what I should do instead. "Well..why not give him this," she dropped toothbrushes in my hand and some sleep medicine, "Kazuya is very nervous around people sometimes. This should help him relax, then talk to him slowly."

"Gee, thanks. Mint.. Are these.."

"They're free, don't worry," she returned a playful smile and tipped her dress.

"Thanks, Mint," I ran off to where he trained, the simulation room. Not surprisingly, he was there invested in flying a virtual craft. I remember what Mint said, "Excuse me, Kazuya."

He groans, swearing under his breath at the simulation. As he took it off he saw me carrying the bag of goods. His stomach rumbled. "I brought you something."

"Thanks..," he took it from me and dug underneath the toothbrushes, "Some dark chocolate and jellybeans. It's not much.. Well, I am hungry," he put the sweets in his mouth.

We sat there for a while as he chewed his food. I need to approach him slowly like Mint said. I need to break the ice. With something. Anything.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

That sounded flirty. Kazuya stared unsettled, but nodded. "Hey, uh, I haven't seen you since this morning and- you should get some rest."

He shook his head, realizing what I was trying to tell him, "An angel died. And it's my fault," he put down the bag.

"I know, but everyone's worried about you, even Mint."

"Yeah, I know.. But, the girl that died was my friend and I was her.. Commander. I let her down. I'm a failure."

"No, don't say that."

"It's true," he insisted.

"No, it isn't. There was nothing you could- we could have done."

"How do you know?"

A feeling overcame me, something told me I should say this to him, "She died trying to protect the Vindictus and everyone on board. It's heartbreaking she's gone. But if something were to happen to you and Takuto..Billions of people across the universe.. Won't know what to do."


	10. Chapter 10: Cursed Blessing

watch?v=vC_eIKB_7N0&list=PL86F616E6506A79A0

**Somewhere on Vindictus**

Nano-Nano sleeps quietly in her bean-shaped bed surrounded by her favorite stuffed animals. Takuto rubs her soft green hair. "You're just like your mother."

HISS

"Takuto, it's here," Coco quietly stepped inside.

"Noah said it would be here sooner."

As they strolled through the hallway, he dug into his pocket, a locket of his wife. She was as young as ever.

"That's right," Coco deduced, "It's her twentieth birthday."

The hangar door opened. Creta was angrily rushing the crew to get their act together as they unloaded a rusty Emblem Frame. "The weapon won't unload itself, y'know!"

Coronet and Croix bickered as they negotiated with the security locks. The cannon of the frame pierced through the crate, still glowing a radiant purple.

"GA-007," Coco said.

Takuto took in the ghostly skeleton of the machine as it brought back bitter memories. "Vanilla..," Where did you go?"

**Vindictus briefing room**

No one was here today. Did I arrive late? A note on the table said,

Stay in the hangar until further notice- Noah

"Odd orders."

Well no use fighting it, I went back to the hangar. On the way, Mint saw me. "Oh, did you come back from the briefing so soon?"

"The room was empty. I'm going to the hangar now."

"It will be a while until the ship sees action on Magic..," her ears dropped, "Sigurd hasn't arrived yet."

"Come to think of it, when Kahlua-"

"Sigurd is a troublesome man, but he does have duties to the Empire."

"What if he-"

"The Universe is a huge place, troop movement will take a long time. She opened a box of rings, "In the meantime, I need to sell these birthstones off. I'll give you an 80% discount."

"That's.. Generous, but it's not my birthday...," I turned around before handing her a wad of cash then taking a pearl. "It's shiny."

She laughs, "Of course."

Noah stomped into the hallway. "Oh hey, Noah."

She didn't answer. Brushed me aside and approached Mint. "Send the Rune Angel troupe at once to the scheduled rally point."

"Of course," Mint nodded.

They secretly packed up and ignored me for an unknown place. I was confused, but I remembered where I had to go.. The hangar. As for the pearl.. I wrapped it around my neck. That was when I felt a headache come along, numbers flashing by me and the murmurs of a foreign language. "What was that.."

At the hangar, I was seated in the seat of Alexander. "A pleasure to see you back," it greeted.

"Yeah, same here." I looked around me in the empty cabin of my Emblem frame. Something was not right. I couldn't fathom it, but it was like a homy feeling if that makes any sense. Like things were right.. Too right.

(Emblem frames take-off)

POOMPF WHOOSH

Espada, Red Masque and Rusia Roulette were cruising slowly at my lagging pace. Milfeulle's pink fleet, Mint's blue mercenary fleet and Vindictus were shielded together.

"Any sign of Sigurd?"

"We picked up a signal- a chrono drive a planet away. That should be him."

A whiplash of light blinded the screen, and like they told me, an imperial fleet was waiting. Sigurd.

(6th Imperial navy on standby)

(Enough formalites, Sigurd. It's us.)

(I know. I still remember the.. Unpleasant times we had together.)

Beep Beep

(Takuto. Another fleet is exiting chrono drive.. It's..) Coco paused.

The ark of Eonia's white navy emerged from a blue gaping hole. The Macedonia fighters were there, along with a tremendous space station. A shining cross of some sort decorated with many engines and probes or fliers it could muster in a single kilometer.

We were hailed by the mauled face of Eonia. "You brought almost everyone. Except.. For a few."

"We were expecting you, Eonia. You brought almost everyone.. Except one.. I forgot who.."

"You mean Luscious, Takuto."

At the mention of his name, he appeared basqued in the rays of his altar. Taller than before and much more.. Eerily sinister. He wore a gown much like the pictures of Shatoyarn in my mind.

"So you've come to free Magic."

"Yes, you almost had us fooled for a moment," his joking voice turned bitter. "Forcing a peaceful planet to comply to your demans.. I can't forgive you. What do the people of Magic have to do with this war?"

"Everything. You wouldn't understand, but EDEN needs this. In order to survive."

"EDEN's days were ended by Val-fask."

"That is where your wrong. So long as there is violence toward other living beings, EDEN is needed. I am not alone in this cause. The people of Magic are not the only ones who support me. There are many more, willing to fight for me."

Eonia grimaced.

Luscious waved his arm in the air. The massive cross lowers itself into a position it could impale and pierce. The many fleet ships turned their lights on, I could hear the cheering of men old and young. These ships were't automated..We were in for a massive bloodshed.

"Mint, orbit Magic and get Anise out. We'll hold them off."

The shields were raised on the Vindictus. "Mori, the Vindictus will be unable to move or fight in the meantime. I want you to hold off whatever troops they throw at you until we're ready."

"Alright," I nod and turn on the HUD. Now was the time to say something, "Angel wing, ENGAGE"

"Roger!"

We flew into a wall of bullets hecticly as Milfuelle's destroyers caught up with us to fire supporting missiles into the hull of destroyers coming at us. "John! Fleur?"

I called over the radio as smoke pummeled my windows. "Got it," they both replied and flew toward a cross. A line of lancers and centurion shield walls were blocking the way. Baron patiently hacked away at the metal walls blocking the path and Fleur deployed a canister that fired out a trail of chasing die.

When each of them hit their target a sound of coins dropping echoed before fire spat from the engines of enemy fighters and engulf them into the fray.

(This is Mint, Anise is okay. The enemy is shooting at us, but we have a visual of her location. Picking her up..)

"Thank goodness."

Sigurd's imperial fleet charged valiantly ahead of us, taking fire and torn apart piece by piece. Somehow against the odds, they survived. We were pushing the lines of enemies back. Cornering them against Luscious and his cross. A macedonia fighter zipped by me, passing two huger ships. Their lumbering bridges fell underneath their own pillars leaving them out of commission.

Despite the circumstances.. They were fighting like real heroes..Them..heroes?

"Is something the matter, Mori? You have stopped firing. It troubles me."

"Nothing.. It's just the enemy, they're putting up a good fight."

He doesn't say anything and returns to wiping a line of corvettes from our immediate front.

-It's normal for humans to fight other humans, Mori. Such is the way of life.-

It was Alexander. "I know, but.. His talk about EDEN protecting us..."

-EDEN had its time. As a computer developed in their golden age, I am aware of this.-

"Right."

Eonia's ark staggered and turned to block us horizontally from going any further. On the broadside, it scattered all its gun into the fleet.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

(Argh, the flagship is shaking!) Milfeulle cried.

He breathed heavily, "I won't let you kill my men again! This will not be another defeat."

His eyes lamented toward me. Like I was something precious, a treasure. Like any other girl, it made me sick. But then I looked into those eyes, there was something else there. A tortured feeling.

"Angel troupe, stand down. Magic is willingly aiding us."

"Through the council, but not the grand wizard Caraway."

"You don't understand-"

Takuto cut him off, "The weapon is ready. Deploy, Rune Angel troupe!"

A smaller corvette, larger than an Emblem frame but small enough to fit in the Vindictus cruised into battle, carrying the armament of.. A huge cannon, In fact.. A chrono-break cannon!

"Is that the GA-007?"

(That thing. They brought it all the way here, m'am?)

(Amazing. I've never seen such a machine before in such delicate form..)

"A while ago, GA-007 disappeared. However, it resurfaced in Central Globe a month ago."

Eonia marveled in the design much like us. This thing was a monster, but for someone like him who's never seen the technological advances of Transbaal he must have been terrified.

Kazuya's face screened from the bridge of GA-007 with Apricot and Nano-Nano, who was looking less cheerful than usual. Natsume stood behind her, her eyes on fire ready for action.

"The Emblem frame is operation..," he snapped his finger.

The cannon roared to life and doused the ark in a stream of laser fire.

(We've successfully retrieved Anise with Normad. Returning to space.)

Eonia's face was lit with fear. When the firing stopped, there was a dent the size of a two story building. His shield was lucky enough to absorb the damage.

"That should be enough, Eonia. Retreat with the escort of Macedonia."

"But your majesty-"

"Now."

He reluctantly followed his orders and turned around.

"Congratulations, the angel troupe has pushed through my defenses."

I smirked with a bit of confidence. It was true, however all except Takuto and the Moon angel troupe were satisfied.

"Magic is an important part of your Order. You wouldn't give it up without a fight, right?" he asked.

"No..of course not."

The blackness of space was blurred in snowy white and the sun froze. What was going on? My heart skipped. The motion of the engines of ships slowed, and sound intensified.

A random pilot bursts on the line, "Sigurd, Sigurd, our mercenary fleet's stalling, send in a dispatch."

He mumbled in the background like a hermit, (Of course.)

A small squad floated toward Magic while we were caught in a standoff with Luscious.

-BEEP. Be alert, Mori. Something is approaching.-

"Alexander what are you talking about?"

The system didn't respond except give me a random reading.

The fighters could see the planet closing in.

(What could be stalling them right now?)

(Not sure.)

(Welp, let's keep radio silence for now.)

(Roger.)

Their engine warmly brushed along space...

WHOOOOSHHHH..THUMP

Something was tapping against the glass of the private's canopy. He looked up to see a small girl rubbing the foggy windows. She was hardly four feet tall and wearing a dress somehow managing to breathe in space.

The pilot was alarmed he signaled her to stay put as he frantically searched for a contraption to bring her in.

She put her hand against the window and tapped rhythmically.. It was morse.

He read the morse astonished she knew the code.

"L" tap tap tap "E" tap tap tap tap "T" taptaptap "S"

Taptaptap.. "Play"

watch?v=8koaZtyVtOg

She closed her eyes and plunged herself from the jet. The pilot panicked and screamed to her. Wings extended from her shoulders. She floated upward. As she opened her eyes she had the purest white pupils he had ever seen.

Her wing stretched forward and swung into through the jet. He flinched and closed his eyes, was he dreaming? When he opened his eyes.. There was blood splattered all over the canopy and instruments. He hesitantly looked down and saw the wing deep inside his chest.

(Private, Private?!)

He wanted to scream.

But he couldn't.

The entire squadron exploded. "What was that?" I poked Alexander. "They're here..."

"Who? Who, Alex- ARGH" a stinging feeling burned through my forehead.

(Madame!)

A burning pair of wings glide through the skies leaving behind a rapid trail of smoke. What was that?

A few unlucky pilots near the thing blew up before they could respond.

"What the-"

Sigurd's battleship responded with AA fire. But it corkscrewed by them, headed towards me.. My burning intensified.

"Argh..."

"Mori, Angel troupe, get out of there!"

Luscious cackled triumphantly, "You've finally come, my angel!"

"Angel? What was he talking about?"

Ranpha seized the line, "No...it can't be..Mori, we need to get you out of there."

"Wait, wh-" the hull of Alexander rocked back and forward. The thing was on my window, it was a little girl, with white eyes void of any pupils. Her claws grew and began to work on the window canopy. I panick and move forward and turn radically to throw her off.

She still hangs on with some sort of super strength.

(Mori!)

"Angel troupe get her off me!"

(We can, if you hold still, would you kindly?)

I check on the girl, her nail already went an inch inside my cockpit, "Sorry, I can't."

I barrel-rolled. Her arms slipped and she flew into the back of the engine where her body is singed, but she still holds on.

Baron's bullets follow as close as possible, but are unable to shake it off. Her wings were as wide as the Emblem Frame- 20 feet at max! She flapped them violently and climbed forward.

Her arm grew five feet and wrestled with the wing, "What the-"

It sneered childishly and fingered the armaments then clipped them from Alexander.

(Normad, here! Mori, are you alright?)

"You got me at a bad time, Normad!" I yelled. The girl hugged my canopy, tilting her head toward me, with loving affection.

(Oh no, is that an.. EDENIAN Angel?)

"This is an angel?" I was flabbergasted. A spike pierced the canopy causing my body jumped from the seat. "What do I do, Normad?"

(Get out of that ship!)

"Are you nuts?" It stabbed the backseat and dislodged the seat from the floor, causing it to fall over.

(Get in the Vindictus, it can't fly in normal gravity!)

"I hope you're right," I U-turned to align myself with the Vindictus hangar, "Takuto open the door!" The stinging intensified, and my right eye began to burn like someone stabbing it with a hot poker, "ARGH."

It slides open and I accelerate in a blur into the hangar crashing with a loud bang before the world became a black void.

When I woke up, Alexander was computing random numbers..repeating intervals of six..Cera had a worried look and stood before me.

"The stinging sensation was gone. I remembered that thing I saw and spun my head around, "Where is that thing?"

"Where is it? Nothing is in this hangar?"

"It.. Disappeared? I leaned back in the comfort of my chair, "How long have I been out?"

"I only found you here a few minutes ago. The battle is still raging on."

I pushed the engine, it didn't move.

CLICK CLICK.

"I need to get back," she grabbed me. "We need to treat your wounds. The others can take care of themselves."

"But Luscious-"

watch?v=aJwjYhiogZw&list=PL86F616E6506A79A0

(Attention, Imperial Navy. You have won. But at what expense? The blood of your brethren have been spent in the empty space of this planet, with no guarantee they will not be in vain, should the council, or the people here, resist your rule.)

The firefighters halted dousing my Emblem Frame to listen.

(As of now, Seldor is no longer the name of my kingdom, it the dominion of NEW EDEN. I transmit this message to all men and women who may hear it. To the remaining supporters all over the galaxy, follow me back to Seldor. From there, we will rebuild the palace of the gods!) his transmission shut off.

Ranpha ran inside, "Mori!"

"What was that about, Ranpha? What are these gods?"

She avoided the question at first to whisper to Cera. Cera nodded and stepped outside.

Then Ranpha gave me a worried look, "Newer reports on Edenian history are kind of vague, but Eden's technology had to come from somewhere..."

"It came from Gods..how did their technology end up on Magic?"

"..Well they were explorers and they only formed Eden halfway into their early history..before the Val-faask. They spread their culture quickly through the galaxy, whenever someone opposed them, they would be purged.."

"They never taught me that in Juno," I smirked.

"Of course not, it's dark history. But Magic teaches.. Parts of it. This part of the universe is more aware of Eden's Gods because of the many colonies left over before the Chrono quake."

"Luscious..that name.."

"Soldem is no longer the king. His own blood has to take the throne. I bet the reason we never heard of him before is because he was exiled like Eonia."

"What he wants is to bring back Eden's Gods? Why? What would he do with that power?"

"The edenian silicon on Magic is like a battery that gives life.. He's probably using lost technology to bring back the old.. Cruel, EDEN."

(The remaining forces have retreated, return to hangar)

Ranpha stared grimly into space, and I joined her.

(GA-007 is ready to land)

A while after, Anise was brought into the hangar with the warm aid of Mint. We gathered by the lounge and rested for what seemed like forever.

"The resistance ate in tents, ate uncooked cans and sang annoying campfire songs. It was.. Okay," she shrugged, "Do I still get paid, Mint?"

"No," she sipped her tea.

"Argh, well there's some stuff I can still sell."

"We're sold out."

"Argh, now I have to start all over again!"

"Well, well. Serves you right for not letting Manny free Normad, no?"

Everyone laughed.

Manny waved for me from the corner of the room. "Miss, I've done my part. When will I be able to return Normad to magic?"

That's right.. He needs him. "It'll take some time. Shiva will come here and check on him, then we have to sign paperwork."

"Wait?" frustration boiled on his flustered cheeks. "Well, perhaps I can assemble my forces, and.. Join you, persay? Your cause is noble and I do enjoy noble causes."

"That would be great," I pause, "Thanks for everything you've done so far, Manny."

"It's fine, I'm only doing what I was asked to do. Now if you excuse me," he turn and left, leaving me to think and I had a feeling, a feeling, that we had hope despite the odds up against us now that we got back Anise and Normad.

**Antioch**

watch?v=RrFRe2ISrLA (AN: I highly recommend listening to the Okami- Giant Monster in Wait. Unsettling music that contrasts the the music of a certain Moon Angel troupe member, yet in the same style and theme.)

The storms of space raged with purple glows over the remains of Val-faask ships.

Eonia read the statistics of ships lost unable to comprehend how many were lost. He prayed shortly, thankful that anyone survived the battle. Luscious charted his maps for another destination. He confronted the man that made his return from near death possible, "Luscious, we can't go on like this. Not with this many casualties."

"But we must. War is war."

"At the expense of your followers?"

"The means always justify the ends. They will all return to life, like the old gods of EDEN."

A shadow rushed into the room and materialized as a girl. The door to the bridge was torn down by the body of a man violently heaved through it. A man stormed inside, covered in bloodied stains that defiled his pure white wings, "You must be Luscious."

Eonia drew his sword, "What foul creature are you-" Luscious summoned his hand to halt him. He glided through the throne room toward the two, "I have been expecting you two, is your, eldest sibling here?"

A dim light that took the figure of a women stood behind the guards in the room. She had no expression on her face, robed in dull colors. She extended her arms over the shoulders of these men and slit their throats. She then focused on Luscious, who did not move or react. Eonia on the other hand was panicked at what was going on.

Much to his surprise they bowed before him.

"We are forever in your debt."

"Indeed. I have much work for you."

"Where do you want us?" the little girl chimed.

"Central Globe."

All fell silent. "The ruins of the chrono quake bomb, where the center of the universe is?"

"Yes."

"It shall be done."

Luscious signaled to Eonia. He nodded and ran out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back with a women in full black, covering most of the shadows, except for the gold cross that emanated from her chest. She looked nervously on at her leader.

"Chitose, escort these true angels to Central Globe."

"Sir, I'm not sure if-" She let out a bloodcurdling scream. An electric shock flew through her body.

"Do it. Or you won't even have the afterlife to look forward to."

Eonia held his breath. What kind of monster would do this? He didn't know, but he was certain as long as he conquered Transbaal, he would never let this sort of thing happen in his empire.

She shivered violently and lay on the floor. "Yes.. Luscious. I understand."

"Good, now begone."

In the hangar of the Holy Cross, Eonia checked Chitose's wounds, "You seem to be fine."

"Thank you, Eonia. Now if you excuse me-"

He stopped her, "Be careful you do not push yourself too hard out there."

"I will."

Forte smoked a cigar lamenting, as Chitose approached she dropped it on the ground and crushed it. They focused their eyes on the black emblem frames that were once theirs. Sharpshooter, Happy Trigger.

An unsettling aura around these frames made their hearts skip. Their warmth was slowly sucked out. "Well, we can't delay it any longer. Let's get on board and finish the mission. These things give me the creeps..," Forte sighed.

"Right..," Chitose nods.


	11. Chapter 11: Return

( watch?v=2kZASM8OX7s Ashokan- Farewell)

It's been a few months since I first joined the angel troupe. I fiddled with my old watch and picked up a frame of my step parents. It had us together on Skylon 4, holding hands over a sky that was bright.

I imagined that day. I was running with a knapsack over me with Lisa, somewhere in the thick brushes of the crops they were yelling. I coughed starting to lag. "Keep running, Mori!"

We managed to stop at the a train station that was hovering by the old Weasly mill. "They probably have an open door somewhere." She spotted a ladder elading into the passenger's cargo. "This way," we climbed up and jumped into the soft pillows.

The train roared to life and moved forward without us.

"Lisa, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, if you stayed there any longer, they would have done- lord knows what."

"Yeah, but still- those were your parents."

"Don't worry about me, I promised to be with you, right?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Is it true? That I'm a monster? Like Eonia?"

"No, don't believe them. You're just like the rest of us."

I lay against a pillow of wheat staring at the rooftop of the cable car.

"So, why do they hate me.."

"I don't know. They're scared of you.. All because of some stupid guy."

"So where are we going to go now?"

"I don't know. Maybe an orphanage, we can say we're twins," she chuckles.

"And after that, what happens."

"I don't really know, but we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Do you promise?"

"Pinkie promise."

Our pinkies crossed together. The engine came to a halt.

"I want to give you something," she handed me an emerald ring.

"Why a ring?"

"Hey, be grateful! It's not just any watch, it's a special one. One day I was walking in the fields when it fell from the sky, it was all burnt up but when it got cool I picked up. And it could still tell time. It's a lucky watch that's still ticking."

I took it carefully.

"It fits you a lot. After all that's been done and said..let's go."

We heard footsteps.

"Right."

We ran outside and trekked our way to the next town.

A while after that, I remember being lucky enough to be accepted into an academy/boarding school with her.

And now I'm here.

Without her.

There's no use moping, it's almost time to go anyway. Noah was outside my room patiently waiting with a book in her hand. "Spying on me?" I asked.

She scoffed, "I have to be careful you're not like Eonia."

"I'm an Angel, Noah. You can trust me."

"And from the frontier. Full of shady-"

"Warm and friendly people if you look hard enough. That's beside the point, we're landing on Magic, right?"

"Yes..," she replied bitterly. She furrowed her brow and walked off.

"I have a reputation that needs mending. Lisa allowed me to get this far. The rest I need to finish on my own."

At the bridge, Takuto gave me an elated smile. We were alone except for the crew navigating the mountainside of Magic. "Surprised to see you here. Everyone's celebrating with some r&r."

"I can rest another time. How are you?"

"Fine as always," he took in the scenery of the majestic clouds Vindictus floated through. "It's been only six or so years since I was an Angel troupe member. Hard to believe."

I joined him on the balcony and whistled the tune of Ashokan, "Was being an Angel always this hard?"

"Sometimes. But it's also this great after hard work."

"Like this scenery from Magic."

The engine hummed melancholy and the birds flew in formations to the capitol city, a town just up ahead at the ends of the mountains, in a valley. The meadows were suspended in the air.

The Vindictus stretched and lay in the fields of grass whistling the grass in opposite directions. "We've landed. You're free to do whatever you like, Mori."

He put on his coat and made for the door.

"What about you, Takuto?"

"I still have to make a speech to the people and visit a few places with Ranpha."

Ranpha ran into the room, "Takuto, I'm back! I'm finally back! That council is gonna regret making those shady deals! When they see you oh boy they'll-"

"Now, now, Mint and the Moon angel troupe aren't ready yet and don't forget the other meetings we're going to have before seeing the council."

She sighed regrettably, but then masked it with a modest smile, "Well, let's hurry then."

The streets of Magic were cleaner than I thought. Despite the vegetation that grew in the marble buildings and cobblestone roads it did not rot into weeds. The people were clamoring all over the street celebrating with drinks of their elixirs. Floating candles hovered above them in various colors to agree.

This is what I'm fighting for. It reminded me of my not so humble beginning and the everyday people on Skylon. Though we are different, we are not enemies. We don't need to be enemies, we feel the same things, like joy.

Manny tapped my shoulder, he was wearing the robes of a thief. Behind him was the rolling eyes of Anise and a fear worn out resistance fighters. "Takuto is making his speech, would you like to see?"

"Of course, Manny."

He brought me forward to a podium where many people of all backgrounds, aristocrats, beggars, merchants, farmers were huddled together to listen to Takuto speaking. One day this is the Angel I'll be, someone looked up to and admired.

A fervor in the magicians could be felt, their aura rubbing off on all of us.

Be proud of your race.

You went through a lot.

Together we can win this war.

But don't forget the finer things in life.

Be happy, be proud, and remember not to forget what was done and said here.

Everyone clapped joyously and with that Takuto informed everyone they will shortly leave. And stepping forward, their grandmage Carraway an elderly women took over the speech. A signal from Takuto told us already it was time to go.

I was disappointed it did not last long enough, the celebration. But no use complaining. On the way back, I found a young boy alone with his parents, pictures, propaganda of the Council Ranphna spoke of.

"Why aren't you celebrating?"

The father spoke in a whisper. "We' were supporters of the Council, now that they're gone."

"It wouldn't hurt to put away the papers and just celebrate with them, talk to them."

He looked at me perplexed. "Magicians are celebrating being Magicians, you like being a Magician do you?"

"I had the interests of Magic memorized by heart."

"People will always judge what you do. But if you love something enough to do the unthinkable, don't be afraid of the others. Just celebrate with other people, and look to the future."

They stared their eyes even wider.

"I've been there. And look where I am now."

"I-...," he shrugged and tore up the papers, "My brother is waiting for me at the place they're holding the speech, excuse us."

I let out a soft giggle and make my way back to Vindictus. It was time again to embark on another mission. I could tell by Takuto's serious face.

"We're headed somewhere special to refuel."

"Routine work, huh? Takuto?" Baron adjusted his cap.

"A special contact has come back after a long period of isolation since the war started. The names are top-secret for now. But expect Shiva and Shatoyarn to be there."

We whispered nervously, Kazuya and the rune troupe looked to me, as if ready to help me lead the way. "Well then, let's move out."

Central Globe- On board the Holy Cross

Luscious watches solemnly through the windows of his flagship. He sees the hollow craters of Central Globe. Once a space station built in the center of the universe, connecting all the galaxies.

Eonia stood beside him, awaiting word of the two angels deploying.

"Make sure Macedonia is there, too," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," a solider bowed and ran out the room.

"Tell me.. Eonia," Luscious' voice echoed, "Have you ever fought for a world, no one wants you in?"

"Yes. I have."

"Is it.. Always painful?"

He paused to recollect bitter memories of the coup, "The worst parts are when you get desperate. When no one understands."

"Indeed, it's a burden to fight for something and everyone one opposes you, even though I fight for them."

"We must all carry a burden, ultimately."

Luscious nods and ascends from his throne. The cannon is ready, and the radar shows Chitose and Forte positioned.

"Then I will carry it to the very end.. For all who stand beside me."

**Central Globe**

A carrier ship called Luxiole armed with dual chrono break cannons, defended by an armada watch over the ruins of this site anxiously. The details of their mission are unclear but admirals, Lester and Luft carry their orders out the best they can.

Lester adjusts his eye patch with the help of Alma. He indifferently looks ahead into the space. "A few months already and no sign of Takuto. What does he want us here for anyway?"

"Only a few weeks from vacation, too," Alma complained.

"Well," he sighed, "I'm going to obey his orders. He better be in trouble though.

(Have a little faith in Takuto, he'll show up.)

"I hope you're right..."

BEEP.

"Sir.."

Lester's eyes widened and he approached the assistant from the rear, "Is that an enemy?"

The boy looks confused, "It's not an enemy craft I'm aware of and it's pretty far away... What I'm certain is.. It's using some sort of..Halo system."

"What do you mean-"

The lights in the room shutdown. It took a few minutes of shouting and urgent steps to the backup generator before the system went back online.

A voice was waiting for them on the communications, "Central Globe, you humans have made if far since our disappearance."

Not mitigated by the voice, he addressed the voice, "This is Admiral Lester, identify yourself, Seldorian rebel."

"Seldorian? I am no Seldorian, but I am.. Something much more significant."

VRRR... PEW.

A massive beam grazed the ship and punctured Central Globe.

( watch?v=dZBoiW460nU Agnus-Dei)

"I am a God, prepare yourself."

A flock of wings took flight accompanied by enemy fighters. Lester switched the channel, "Fleet, we have been engaged. Scramble the fighters!"

Roselle heard the call, in his Emblem frame and was the first to be slngshot from the hangar. Winged beings jumped at his window but he sprayed at their shoulders to clip their wings off.

Hundreds of Emblem Frames assembled behind him, ready to take his lead when the enemy fighters charged forth with their lances.

(Roselle, are we going to die?)

He looked around him, there was no backup or sign of life. He held tightly on to the picture of his sister, the words inscripted below, "Bianca"

"Most likely."

(Well, it was a pleasure serving. Better than dying of stress.)

He nods, "ON ME!"

Five to ten of his men were jabbed with the sharp end of lancers exploding. Roselle fearlessly accelerates into a hail of bullets, while his comrades sluggishly dogfight in tremendous mosh pits of burning steel.

He spotted the Holy Cross. Roselle adjusted the buttons on his control panel and aligned himself with the orbit of the ship. The engine was cranked to chrono drive and all armaments were unlocked.

Roselle prayed one last time, "Bianca.. I love you."

He crashed into flagship sending a ripple that dazed or killed several angels in the vicinity. His explosion was quick and the smoke had already evaporated into the cold space.

Lester scanned the charts and real-time reports of the battle. Defeat was certain, there was no way to prevail after losing so many. "Luft, we need to retreat!"

"I can't do that, Lester."

An explosion made Lester fall on his back, "The mission is suicide!"

"I'm defending this place until Takuto arrives no matter what."

"But what if he-"

"He's a star pupil, I, trust him with my life, "he said ironically.

"Now's not the time for jokes!"

He shook his head, "I'm serious. Lester."

There was a silence between them, "You can retreat if you like, Lester. I'll distract the enemy fleet."

Eonia's image appeared, "Imperial fleet, surrender. Your forces are surrounded. For the sake of the empire, we must avoid shedding any more blood."

"Empire? You're not a part of the empire and even if you were I can't do that! All ships, full speed ahead!"

Before Lester could protest he heard a loud boom that roared inside the bridge. When he opened his eyes the bridge was torn to pieces, littered with broken equipment and dead crew.

"Alma..," he tried to get up but felt agonizing pain restrain him to the floor. His arms, legs and even his torso were covered in boiling hot metal. He was going to scream, the first time he ever did so in his life, when he saw Alma crying beside him, "Lester! You're awake. Medic!"

"Ugh..u-"

"Save your breath, Lester... You need it."

"R-"

"What? What is it, Lester?" she leaned forward to hear him.

"R- Run..."

"But what about you?! I can't-"

"Ju-Just leave me! I'm.. Already.."

He stopped breathing.

"Lester," she burst into tears and kissed his cheek one last time. "Now I know how you feel deep down...," she carried him out to the escape pod.

Chitose reloaded her sniper cannon. Over the radio, she heard haunting words, "Lester is dead."

Her fingers shook.

"Are you alright, Chitose?" Forte asked, unaware of what she did. Forte was busy leading an assault.

"Yes..Forte," she smiled as tears poured down her eyes, "I'm alright."

The Imperial fleet was being picked off one by one. "Where's Takuto?" his face bled, "TAKUTO?!"

Silence on the radio..

"TAKUTO?!" his voice broke.

(I'm here, Luft.)

The White Moon appeared alongside the Vindictus and a supporting imperial fleet. As the fleet flanked the attackers from the read, Takuto called his old friend, when he saw the wounds he suffered he was at a loss for words.

"I'm alright.. There's still someone else we're waiting for.."

"Luft.. Where's Lester and the others?"

"Alma's alright."

"I know. But where's Lester?"

No answer.

"I see."

"Mori, I am getting a reading that two angels are here."

"I'm getting the same feeling, too. Is it the Macedonia squadron?"

"No, the Emblem frames are of a much older design."

What kind of design would match that-

The legendary Sharpshooter zipped by me. "Was that.."

I turned around and pursued the fighter.

"Identify yourself."

(Chitose Karasuma, GA 006)

This isn't a good sign. Like her name suggested, she fired from ridiculous distances and managed to get away from my pursuing frame. She swayed to the right and fired a shot, I swung the fighter left, but my wing broke off.

I panicked, my steering ricket and tilted radically.

(Normad, here. It looks lke you're in a predicament, 23234349)

"Can you not do math while in the middle of a war?"

(Sorry, sheesh. Anyway, the Sharpshooter is weakly armored. If you can manage a hit she'll go down much faster.)

"I would if I can steer," I wrestled with the controls.

A light flashed from her barrel centered on my forehead. My heart skipped.

*PEW*

I wasn't dead. She flew away. Why?

(You must be a new Angel, I was one once. I won't hurt you. But please stay out of my way until this battle ends.)

"She.."

(Madame, there is a problem over here. Our corvette, GA-7 is being attacked by The fabled Happy Trigger, what is going on here, is it a mutiny?)

I can see from my side window the large ship using a force-field to block the incoming waves of missiles streaming into its compacted bubble.

(...Mori?) Takuto was calling, in a weak voice.

"Takuto!"

Kazuya was there as well and he spoke, "We've got to retreat. We can't fight anymore."

"But why? You're the two greatest angels of all time, and you're going to-"

"Luft passed away!" he blurted out.

I took my hands away from the controls, Luft is gone? He was probably the oldest navy admiral and Takuto's mentor.

Shiva joined in, "The mission is suicide, we can't put anymore people in danger! Mori, do you understand?"

"I-" my fists were clenched on the controls with much more energy, rage inside me. I have to keep fighting. I have to keep fighting. I have to keep fighting..

Noah screamed at me, "Mori! Are you listening! Order your troops to leave!"

"No," I said, "We made it this far..We can't give up. I'm going to fight all of them! Luscious, Eonia..Macedonia..Chitose!" I wrapped my hands around the throttles, a new energy surged within me. A bright light sprinkled down me, and around my head was a HALO.

"Mori, my wing has been repaired."

Huh? I turn right and see the feathers of an angelic wing flapping. Is this..

(The full potential of the HALO system.) Takuto chuckled. (Maybe we can do this.)

"I don't believe it," Noah stepped back taking in the view.

"Your orders.. Shiva."

"Uh..right," she points to the Holy Cross.

"Forces of the Imperial navy, advance!"

**Unknown Location**

Somewhere in these nebula clouds, a girl wandered fruitlessly. Her white dress had picked up dust for days-months, years- she stopped counting. In her arm was a rabbit she shared the little food they had.

The winds whistled again, but she didn't mind. She like always prepared the fire early and took care of her rabbit. Her long green hair hung over her face. She had forgotten how to brush, it was pointless anyway.

"It's okay Bogi-Bogi," she whispered soothingly to her rabbit.

Her emblem frame lay wrecked in the sand buried deep within. She had stopped trying to remove it, since the engine no longer worked.

"It's been three years already," she held a calender in her hand. Today was her anniversary. It made her sand. Her husband may have forgotten her. But it kept her sane. Her daughter would be raised well by her husband at least that much, she could believe.

However, it depressed her to think they may have forgotten her.

Bogi-Bogi climbed on her shoulder, moaning.

"It's alright," she healed him with a green light. "We will find a way out, eventually. We need to be patient."

All she needed was to turn the emblem frame's HALO on. But it needed something powerful, a celestial event of some sort. Energy that could charge the machine fully.

The earth shook. Then a geyser spout from the sky. A second appeared, then a third, until they all formed in a circle. She stood up, "Another one, could I make it through their?"

She heard explosions and the sound of lasers. A battle, was occurring. She closed her eyes and listened. The sound of engines screeching through the stars, typical fighters. But then, something strange occurred. She picked the sound of wings, "An emblem frame!"

( watch?v=oPuuBHr35iI Seven Swell)

She ran to her downed fighter and dug in her pockets, "Harvester!" She pulled out a computer of chip and pressed it against her chest. Harvester recognized her, and absorbed the chip, charged by the gate's nearby energy sending shockwaves through the ground.

(Good to see you again, Vanilla. Where is Takuto?) a women's voice called.

"He's in trouble!" she pointed to the portal as she climbed inside. "We need to hurry!"

(Of course, prepare for lift-off.)

Bogi-Bogi jumped into the backseat, bucked up by a seatbelt. Harvester fired the engine and ascended vertically into the sky and sharply descended straight into the portal.

"Nano-Nano, Takuto... Please wait for me. Mommy's coming home!" she cried.

AN: Sorry, I've been so busy, but next week I will be able to upload more chapters. Already halfway through the story. :)


	12. Chapter 12: Venetian Blinds

Luscious watched dumbfounded. The wings of Alexander glide float through the shieldwall.

His legion of angels were beaten back effortlessly by the spirals of her lasers and guns. She was headed toward Chitose and Forte.

BOOOM BOOM

The three archangels stood by quietly. The White moon flashed enormous energies of light that disintegrated the angels in mid-flight, allowing imperial ships to move through.

"This is troublesome," Chaos spoke.

"Yeah, what are we going to do Vishnu?"

The elderly women closed her eyes to meditate, "Luscious, you sent us here to bring back the old days of EDEN, yes?"

"Indeed, that s what I desire deep down at the bottom of my heart."

"Then one of us must sacrifice themselves for you. So long as you stay faithful to us."

"Of course," he screeched.

Neither flinching or intimidated, she nods, "Chaos?"

"With pleasure," he leaves the throne room. The light of the cathedral roof beamed down on them in a dim twilight. "Will we see EDEN again, Vishnu?"

"Yes, Kadia. And it will be a much more beautiful place than before."

Kadia smiles.

( watch?v=DwCK6HEXpPA)

The GA-07's turrets revolved in circles around the slow moving, Happy Trigger.

TATATATATATATTATA

(Nice shooting, Kazuya. Your troupe really is a decent squad.)

"Forte, why?!" he cried out.

(We fight for what we believe in or get swept away in other causes. I ended up being the latter. Sorry.)

She launched a flurry of missiles, and laser beams that rained down on them.

(STRIKE BURST)

"Brace yourselves!"

Just then an Emblem frame jumped in and protected them, absorbing all their hits without a single scratch denting the hull. Then the rounds were spat back to its sender. A burst of clouds and roaring flames followed.

"Mori?"

(It's me, Kazuya.)

The measurements on my panel were off the charts. Energy was filling up the tanks constantly. I directed my attention over GA-07 and the Saint Angels. A ripple of energy transmitted to their emblem frames.

(What's this- this feeling, could it be-)

Normad chimed in, "This energy is the full potential of the HALO system. Mori's emblem frame appears to be transmitting an aura strengthening all friendly fighters in the vicinity.

They grew their own wings in flight. Space was now a snowy white as feathers showered over us.

A sniper round zipped by Baron, but he returned fire with a deadly chaingun.

BZZZT.

"Chitose!" I screamed out.

(Energy is at 100%. Anise?)

(I'm going after her!)

(Coverin' you two!)

I charged forward as well alongside Red Masque and Espada.

A fatal arrow flew through the center, but we broke in three directions.

(Why can't I make my shot-)

"Chitose, we don't have to fight."

(I know, but- ARGH)

Electricity ran through her body.

-She's being held prisoner by Luscious.-

"I know, Alex. She must be fighting because of whatever's holding her. What can you tell me about the SharpShooter? There must be a way to beat her without-" I froze mid-sentence.

-Normad may know-

(The Emblem frame SharpShooter disappeared in a black-hole a long time ago and since then we believed Chitose retired.)

"I guess it wasn't really gone."

(The Emblem frame is connected to the pilot. Noah may know a way to free her.)

VROOOOSH. I yawled up.

VROOOSH. I pitched right.

(Aim for the intake below the cockpit. That's where the HALO system is.)

I neared closer, but then her engine kicked back and accelerated in reverse away, "She's too fast I need a good shot!"

As I cranked the speed up, a wall of shields formed in front of me and an Archangel stood in front of it, leading the holy fighters.

"Dammit, how am I going to get through."

"I can help with that," a mysterious voice called."

Several sniper shots at once splattered on the wall of men.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

To my left, at 9 o' clock, I saw a fleet of Seldorian ships. Enemy reinforcements? No, the coloring was blue, not white. And they had two emblem frames on their side.

A women and male in angel troupe uniform saluted us on the screen.

"LILY!" Natsumi shouted in relief.

"Saito is also here. Top sniper of the True Seldorian kingdom."

An aristocrat in the clothes of a king appeared. "I am Soldum Seldor, the true king of Seldor. All imperial battleships still functioning, rally under us." I can't believe it, it's the real king and an Angel beside him.

My spirit skyrocketed.

"NO!" an archangel flew toward the king. A line of battleships turned their massive guns on him. He took many hits and was knocked back, but continued to struggle his way up to the king.

"We need to stop him!"

-We aren't within range to reach Soldum in time.-

Dammit, I looked around. I notice the SharpShooter retreating to the Holy Cross.

"Saito, can you shoot the SharpShooter? I'm inputting the coordinates."

"You are the new commander of the third angel troupe?"

"No time for questions, just do it!"

Chaos dug through a battleship with his claws and climbed his way out. Now or nothing. His barrel let out a deafening roar, the shot pierced through the engine below at an angle.

The shot rippled through the armor of the Sharpshooter. It stalled before laying motionless.

"Chitose! Are you alright?"

"Argh..," she rubbed her chest. The cross clicked and fell off. "The cross! I'm free!"

"We can celebrate later, there's something I need you to do, Soldom is here, but an angel is headed toward him!"

"Soldom.. The king!" she steered her wings. Sharpshooter crippled by the shot could only slowly rotate at a limp. "I have to protect him! Where is the evil angel?!"

I plugged in the coordinates.

"You may have kidnapped me and forced me to fight my friends but I won't let you kill the king, FATAL ARROW."

Her arrow crystalized and zipped into space elegantly.

"DIE," the angel roared rattling his sword. The shot went through him, impaling him from behind. "Ugh.."

"Hit," she confirmed.

Chaos squirmed before letting out another roar, in a fit he swung his sword wildly. Fires sprung from his sword and crashed into many ships, setting them ablaze. Lighting flashed through the the bows and the bridges of their deck. The command towers fell over and crumbled. His agonizing pain echoed eerily in space.

My spine tingled. His voice unnaturally projected through space and somehow echoes. He was spoke backwards, "remsphalb eid." Then I noticed the glass on my canopy cracking.

Another shot from Chitose rang through his heart. Chaos fell and descended into the bottom of space.

( watch?v= watch?v=f-xBLSU8O4M Mioka Soundtrack 13)

The angels that saw, turned and fled to the Holy Cross as it floated over Central Globe. In the confusion of battle, it slipped by us toward the Edenian ruins. "You fought honorably until the end. Perhaps when you die, the Gods will be merciful. But for now," Luscious madly eyed the Central Globe.

A flash of light emanated from inside and central globe cracked in pieces, revealing a massive portal. "The gateway to old Eden," his eyes glowed red as he opened a book.

"Brother," Seldom called, "You wouldn't do it, would you?"

"But I must."

"Please," he begged, "Let them rest. Their time has come and gone."

"No, we need them now more than ever. The people have suffered long enough at the hands of the foolhardy wars Transbaal hes led us through. Through the Val-faask, the chrono-quake," he began to read the book, chanting in a foreign language.

**A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi**

**Abiit nemine salutato**

**Abyssus abyssum invocat**

**Acta est fabula, plaudite****!**

**Ad perniciem solet agi sinceritas**

THOOM

Lightning fired from the wormhole and a Supercarrier emerged, wrecked and burning bright. "This is Nefuria's supercarrier. So this must be.. The gate..Ahahahhaha..Quick, everyone retreat!"

They flew into the deep center of the hole and disappeared.

"Everyone," Noah shouted through the comms, "What are you waiting for? Go after them!"

"We can't, Noah. We don't know what is on the other side," Takuto interdicts.

"But-"

Shatoyarn gives a small nod to reassure Noah, "The Imperial fleet has suffered too much to be able to go after Luscious. As priestess, the remaining humans need to be taken care of, Noah."

I look around me, noticing an all too familiar site of littered bodies and ships suspended by zero gravity. "That's right," Takuto consents, "We lost Lester, Luft, and Roselle in one battle..."

A wave of green light rippled through the portal. As the rays touched the Seldor fleet, the fires and wrecks disappeared. "Huh?"

The voice of a lady calls to us, "Noah and Takuto are both right. We have to go after Luscious, but we have to rest first. I can repair and heal as many people as I can."

"Vanilla is that you?" Takuto's eyes widened.

"Yes, Takuto."

"Alright! With Vanilla is here! We can make repairs and hurry after them."

"But the problem is where?" Shatoyarn replies with a grim look.

"Huh.. That's right. I almost forgot about that.

( watch?v=6hSV_atWp7I&list=SPEFF4AADD8D95DF99 Milfeulle's theme)

Hours later we all reunited on board the Vindictus in the hangar where repairs were underway and the barked orders of Creta and Croix were drowned out by the noise of buzzsaws and blowtorches. Vanilla was beside groaning pilots covered in bandages. She cast healing rays over them to speed the recovery of the wounded.

"Mommy!" Nano-Nano ran over to her mother and embraced her.

I heard of Vanilla before, the ace pilot of the Moon Angel troupe. The kindest, and the strongest angel ever known. Takuto didn't take his time, he immediately kissed his beloved wife upon seeing her.

Kazuya and his girlfriend Nano both awkwardly stand there watching. "Vannnilla!" Milfuelle approached with a cake in hand, Ranpha alongside her, and Mint as well.

"It's been forever since I saw you, Vanilla. My, my you've grown up," Mint flopped her ears.

"That's right. When I heard that you were here, I had to hurry and make a cake. It's..burnt though," she sighed.

"Well, Vanilla is here. That's the most important thing right?"

"Yeah," they all said simultaneously.

"Right," Vanilla says, "Does the Vindictus have tea?"

"Tea? Is that all you've been thinking about?" Ranpha sighed.

"That was a joke," she smiled.

"You're starting to sound like Takuto."

"Is that a bad thing?" Takuto sweats.

They all shrug. All of them seemed happy to be together despite what happened. I didn't know what to say, Vanilla was probably my most favorite angel, and I'm her biggest fan. What would I say?

Chitose limped over beside me suddenly along with Forte. Manny and Baron glared at them and blocked the way to Vanilla. "Not a step any further, m'am."

"C'mon. We're Vanilla's friends, too."

Chitose looks ashamed.

"After fighting against us, can you truly say that?"

"Yes, can you?" Manny pulled out his dagger.

There was a silence and then Vanilla gently pushed both of them aside. "You had no choice. I understand."

"Vanilla..," I stuttered."

She didn't stop for me to finish, "I can feel in their heart, they were ashamed to fight for Luscious. But they couldn't do anything about it. I feel they were hopeless until.. You freed them, Mori. Thank you."

Saito appeared, "But can we really accept those traitors after they killed Luft and-"

"Saito-" Lily tried to stop him, but he shrugged her off, "How can we trust you so easily?"

"Hey, now-" Milfuelle nervously moved her hands.

This situation didn't look good.

"Saito..," Chitose awkwardly motions toward him.

"Stay away from me," he detested.

"Stop," I said.

Saito smiles, "Thank you-"

"All of you," I add. Everyone looks at me. "Do you trust me?"

Baron laughs while John remains quiet. Fleur doesn't say anything, neither Apricot who is standing behind her sister. Anise simply shrugs.

"Of course we do, Mori," Kazuya scratches his head.

"Yeah," Natsumi nods.

"What if I told you I knew someone who was part of the Eonia coup? A boy I met as a child?"

No one said anything. "He was nice to me when I was a lonely child and he was a close friend. Does that make me a traitor?"

Awkward silence like usual. Manny bravely steps up, "You're the finest angel I've ever met, next to Takuto and Kazuya, you're not a traitor."

"Indeed, you're a great customer to Blanmanche and a companion of Takuto."

I proceed, "If you knew this beforehand, would you trust me to lead you?"

They hesitate. "They're still your friends and they wouldn't leave your side no matter what. Before this the only person that I could trust, died. Lisa..And then I met all of you. And fought Eonia time and time again. Am I a traitor?" I repeat the question again. Everyone shakes their head.

Baron looks around confused.

"Baron, you know me," Forte spoke.

"Too well," he shot back. Without another word, he pat Forte on the back. "It's been a while, sis."

"Thank God, you almost scared me there for a second."

Chitose offered Saito her welcoming arms. He accepted and hugged her tightly, "Mom."

"Well, well, Vanilla. You knew Mori would resolve this matter, didn't you?" Mint grinned.

"I had a feeling," she said.

Noah, Shatoyarn, and Shiva stepped inside and everyone fell silent.

"Takuto, the repairs are ready. We're going to our next destination."

"Where's that?"

"Eden."

Everyone looked at each other nervously. Eden? The homeworld of Humanity?

We were in chrono-drive for several days. The couch was warm and comfy as I sat and read in the lounge while Fleur played against the rest of my angel troupe. "Excuse me."

I looked up and saw Saito, "Oh, Saito. What do you need?"

Baron was behind, his face distressed. Something was up.

The caskets of Lester, Luft, and the many soldiers that fell were open for one last ceremony. Baron awkwardly paced himself, "I know we don't talk a lot, but- I just want to say you're a good leader."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact I couldn't save Lester of all people."

"You couldn't have done anything."

"I know which is why I'm- It's just because I was involved with the Eonia coup. I can't let this sort of thing happen."

"Yeah, I know."

Saito examined lines upon lines of the caskets draped over with the banner of Empire. "We'll make them all pay, eventually, Mori."

"All of them?"

"They won't forget what happened, they'll regret it."

"Chitose was one of them and Forte, too."

"Not anymore. Besides, they deserve to die for this."

"Saito-"

Takuto walks in. "Paying respects?"

"Yes," we cut to a routine of usual mourners. "There's a lot I want to say when we bring them back to Transbaal. The speech can't be cheesy, but I don't want it to take forever."

"I understand."

He waves goodbye and leaves the room. That was when Mint entered, "Excuse me, are you three busy."

We look at each other and shake our heads. "Good. There's something I need help with. I've prepared a special shuttle and a detour."

"Detour? We're still en route to Transbaal, right?"

"Sort of.. Let me explain in the hangar."

Before we knew it we were in the shuttle. The ship lifted off, as we were separated from the Vindictus she began to speak. "Have I told you about my father?"

Stewardess carried plates to our first class seats. Baron took a bite, "Dahl Blanmanche? The man who passed the duties of the corporation on to?"

"He's fallen ill and I'm worried for him. Of course, my duties are to Takuto, but I can't abandon him. I heard they're treating him on the resort planet Venetia."

"Why are we helping?"

"The city can be frightening for a woman like me. My guards alone won't be enough. You see, people there, are.. Wild."

I look around and notice posters of the Venetian landscape decorated with festival lights and gondolas rowing through the canals of the Atlantean city. "That's right, they hold festivals to rejuvenate the spirit of people relaxing there. No rules, just party and elixirs."

"How perceptive."

"Alright, I'm in. How about you guys?" They shrug, well they didn't have much of a choice. When the plane landed we were welcomed by butlers. "Oh, Ms. Blanmanche, we were waiting for you."

"Where is father?" she spoke bluntly.

The butler directed us from the docks and harbors of the glistening lake up the stairs into the marble streets. "He's in the rich district." A group of flute players wearing colorful masks and feather hats circled around us. "Weapons are not welcome in the city, before we depart, perhaps you should deposit them to our trusty lads."

When that was done we explored the alleyways and markets where the people sang and ate. Cheerful place, even the poor were rejoicing. "This place is full of weirdos, Mint. Why put your dad here?"

"He wants to forget how old he is."

Saito scans his surroundings and halts. "What's the matter?"

A lantern is blown out by a worker holding a pipe and poking the flame. He waves to us and returns to work.

"Nothing."

We reached a castle with a lowered drawbridge and expectant servants. Inside the halls and suits of armor lying about we found a room labeled "Dahl Blanmanche"

Inside was an old man hooked up to medical equipment. "I'm glad you're here. My daughter..," he wheezed. The butler escorted the three of us out, leaving Mint alone inside the room. "She will be safe for now. Enjoy yourselves meanwhile."

Saito examines a painting of a family meeting inside a corporate office, "Let's walk outside."

"Yeah," I nod. This atmosphere was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Outside the castle yards we found drunks binging in the street. Looking at me lewdly. I covered my chest.

Baron walked up to them and whispered something in their ears. Panic fell over them and they ran off. "Thanks.. Baron. What did you tell them?"

"The usual."

I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Saito was on his phone, " The signal here is weak. We should go back to the shuttle."

"Yeah, hey, Vanilla is a healer right? Maybe we can tell her to help. I feel sorry for Mint."

"I'm tired of seeing more people die. Yeah, it sounds like a good idea."

We returned to the docks to find our shuttle was gone. "It lifted off without us?"

The players and the servants were nowhere. The merry drunkards and celebrant peoples were nowhere in the streets. We slowly step back and suspiciously return to the castle.

On the way, candle lights were illuminating the street. It was still day though. Odd. Saito stopped again. Near the lantern. "Hey, what's that?" he approaches it and pulls out a device of some sort.

A poster is gliding in the wind and a vague figure shows, a somewhat familiar figure. "Mori, what did Mint say about his father?"

I take the picture and keep it firmly in my pocket. "Her dad wanted her here. Not sure why..In fact, I remember they usually don't talk to each other a lot."

"Fishy."

We all nod and return to the castle. The butler was gone. "The messages aren't working."

"Well the festival is still calm and quiet, though.. Empty. I wonder what's going on?"

Baron shrugs. He pulls out a revolver. Saito eyes the paintings on the wall. "Blanmanche wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"I know, but her dad... Just keep an eye on him."

We return to the room. Surprised to see no one here, we walk inside. Mint was tied up inside. "What the-" Baron pulled out his gun. "I should have known," Saito said. Dahl sat in a wheelchair beside other men in blue, wielding a gun and dagger. They were the flute players.

"What are you doing, Dahl? You coniving-"

Three of them shake their heads and unmask themselves. It was a squad of mercenaries. Wearing eye-patches and hooks, or mechanical arms. "We've secured our targets, Elizabeth."

-Good. Macedonia 66th squadron moving in.-

Dahl breathed heavily, "Sorry.."

A group of women from behind us wrapped their around me, "Hey-" they put a hand over me. "Good to see you again, Mori. It's been a while since we met."

They locked five of us in a room, while they were speaking outside.

"Mint, are you alright?"

"I can't believe we were betrayed."

Dahl was wheezing. "It's because we trusted him."

"We can't do anything about it now. We're going to have to find a way out of here."

"Easy," Baron fiddled with the ropes attached to his arm, "How did they find us though? And who were those guys?"

Mint answers, "They must be bounty hunters."

"So Eonia put a bounty on me and the angels? Why were we here then-"

"I wanted to see my father. I had a feeling something was wrong. Takuto wouldn't have allowed us to come here. But I went anyway, thinking your protection would be enough. I'm sorry."

Saito still isn't convinced, "How do we know you're not the enemy, like Chitose and Forte."

"Enough, Saito. That's an order. Mint and Dahl were probably fooled. Like us."

"She's right, man. We can't dwell on it," Baron dissented.

"They said they'd kill me if I didn't-" Dahl coughed.

"That's right. Like I said-"

The door creaked and the hinge turned, "I heard some chatting. Plotting to escape?" It was the bounty hunter.

"No, not at all," I joked. "Wise crack, well. Nice to see you're happy. My superior would sure love you."

"You're shipping us off to die, shame isn't it when I stop talking?"

He slapped me, "Close. But I'm not giving all of you to Macedonia. In fact, I have a bone to pick with one of you. Maverick won't mind," he flipped his blue hair and eyepatch.

"What's going on in here?" his taller, superior stormed inside.

"Just talking to our prize."

Maverick rolls his eyes, "Don't rough them up. Damaging them will make the Maces cut our pay, Ripley."

"I know, I know. But I do deserve some sweet justice."

"Whatever, I'm just in it for the money," he left.

Ripley stood there, watching us with disgust. "I can pay a much higher price for you to let us go," Mint offered. "It's not money I'm after. I want justice, Mint."

"Eh?" she stammered. "He showed a picture of a man and woman, holding the hand of a child. "Jack. Jack Ripley."

"The Ripley family, I understand now."

"Ripley? Mint what is he talking about?"

"You remember me, don't you? Your dad ruined us."

"Those are sings I try to atone for."

"Well if that's the case, then you must have been successful. They died when your mercenary fleet-"

There was a silence and he lamented. "You're scum, like the rest of them," Saito raved.

"Scum?" he opened his eyes and let out a weak laugh, "This planet celebrates drinking themselves to excess and partying with no law or order, and you think I'm scum?"

"Order? You're a merc. What do you know about-"

Jack pinched his head and beat him in the nose, "I'm a Ripley. A lawyer. Of course I know... Dahl, you hired us because of our experience, no?"

The old man was trembling. The room was crowded with our bodies leaning against the wall. This is more like a small closet.

"I'm sorry..," he managed to say. "It's too late for that," Jack held a pistol over his forehead. "Jack.. Don't," Mint begged.

"Tell me, if something did something terrible to you, that you could not forgive them for the pain they left... Would you naturally take revenge?"

Saito is quiet, he nods. "Then we are both scum," he smiled, successfully reading Saito's motivation.

"We've reached an agreement."

Jack pulled his gun away. "They're taking Mint, and Dahl." A void of pain was painted on his face, disappointment, "What?"

"The Saint Angels deserve a humiliating death, they said," he sees us and waves to his men. They carry Mint and Dahl away without hesitation. "You know what to do," Maverick pat him on the back and left.

"What-" he shook his fists violently. I scoot up to him, "What ever happened to your family? Are they alright?"

"They're dead, idiot. Of course not. Your fleets killed them in the crossfire."

"So you became a bounty hunter."

He cocked his gun. "Killing me won't bring them back."

"There's nothing else I can do."

"You can let us go. We'll help you get Mint."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we'll have a trial."

He pauses. Pondering, "They would have wanted it that way," he sighed and untied us. Jack returned our weapons.

He threw a hood made of furs on us, "Put these on if you don't want to be recognized."

(Mori...PZZT. This is Takuto... We... Found your signal.. A shuttle is)

An explosion disrupted the peace. "What was that?"

- Landing. Hmm, there's a lot of civilians in rags... Wait! We're being shot, taking damage! The civilians are- one of them has a rocket launch- BOOM PZZZZT.-

watch?v=QAo0KgFY0To&list=SPFBCDB466FCB9C66C

"Civilians?"

"No. They must be other bounty hunters. From the description, they sound like Khans. We should hurry," he kicked open a window and lowered a rope.

When we were on even ground I asked him while we were walking inconspicuously about the Khans. "The Khans are ruthless. They don't do it for money or justice like Maverick or me. You're lucky you're caught by me and not them."

A group of peasants in bloodied clothes sharply turned a corner left of us and sprinted through us. "Keep moving."

"But- what about the civilians?"

"There are no civilians," he spoke coldly.

"But-" I remembered the chatter on the radio. My spine tingled. "Yeah, let's keep going."

The road and alleyways were riddled with bullets. Men in exotic fur coats of aliens were rallying in the street, burning stands and terrorizing innocent people. A women fell on the floor. The Khan in front of her sneered, "Now do you know where the Blanmanches are?"

"No," she cried. He drew out his sword and swung. The blood spilled all over the ground. Then he grabbed her body and put it on a crucifix. "Halt, who goes there?"

Our hearts froze. All the Khans stopped pillaging and glared. "Our spies ran south. They've found a group of cowards and are telling them to hold up in a mansion."

"Hah, idiots!" the Khans thanks us and ran south. I felt disgusted. Misinforming civilians to slaughter them. "Your friends must be held up at the docks, let's hurry."

"Right."

The water was still with the scrap and burning metal of the shuttle. Kahns patrolled the landing docks in their telltale peasant clothes. "The crucifixes aren't out there. The pilots must be alive."

"But where?"

"There's another way out of the city. But we have to go deeper inside to the town center-"

Saito's phone blasted a loud echo that got the attention of the soldiers, "This is Takuto.. Pzztt.. The pilots are.. At.. The center."

A flurry of arrows tore through the sky. "Run!" Jack drew out his gun and fired lasers into the crowd.

Pft Pft Pft.

We took another way through the city along the canals. The Kahns were ganging up on us from the rear. "Where's Maverick?" I asked.

"He'll be alright. If he's smart, he probably holed himself up at the center as well."

Baron fired at the ground which sent three Kahns scurrying backward. We found ourselves at a fountain. The pilots were standing still as Vanilla and Nano-Nano along with the rest of the Rune Angel troupe were helping them. them. Maverick set up barricades. "You're here, good. Because we're in for a fight." Kazuya ran up to me, "Mori, we heard everything from Maverick."

"After beating me..." he sighed.

Ignoring him, kazuya continued, "We can talk about orders later. Help is coming."

-We're sending in another shuttle to pick you up.-

We heard a battle horn echo in the distance. Footsteps were rumbling through the street like a stampede. Baron clutched his fingers on the trigger. "You know how to time your shots, do you?" Saito added a scope to his pistol and nods. The Kahns rushed forward with energy beams.

TOOM TOOM TOOM.

Our bullets flew into the horde but we weren't holding them back. We need more help. They were falling over our barricade and letting out bloodcurdling screams. In the nick of time, Natsume landed beside us and cast a force-field over us. Their faces were pressed against it.

Still persistent they headbutt the force-field unsuccessfully. "How shameful," Elizabeth sighed. The Khans dispersed and began ransacking stores and setting the buildings on fire. I noticed now, Venetia was emanating an orange glow. The city was melting into the bloody skies. "You disappoint me, bounty hunters. Not only did you fail to escape with your bounty during the gunfight, but the Khans have backed you into a corner. Clearly our barbaric friends deserve the prize money and the joy of killing the angels. Hand them over."

Maverick sighed, "Do as he says."

Ripley points a gun at Natsumi's forehead then turns around and shoots Mint and Vanilla. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Handing you over."

"But what about the Khans? Aren't they-"

"About that- I only let you go so I can have the honors of seeing them killed. I lured you here and jammed the radio so help would come. The Macedoninans would make some odd counter offer so I planned ahead."

"Jack..," how did I not see this coming? He smiled a wicked smile and punched me in the gut. A sharp stab went through me and I fell. "Mori!" Saito and Baron drew their weapons but Maverick disarmed them with his daggers.

"It's better to be killed by someone you trusted rather than ripped limb to limb," Jack explained. Mint and Vanilla were lying on the floor, bleeding while Jack approached Dahl unimpeded.

"If I kill him first, then I have the right to the reward."

BAM. The shot let out haunting ring as the shell bounced on the floor.

Elizabeth stroked her hair, "My, you're extremely clever."

"Of course I am. Now, bringing them back to Antioch would ruin your reputation as heroes," he ripped off fabrics of their clothes, "Bring these back and I'll get rid of the rest."

"As you wish."

The Khans riled up, were now hacking and slashing at the force-field, angry that they were denied their kill. Huge armored knights much like the ones that kidnapped Normad appeared to break up the crowd. "Disperse now, your mission is over."

We were now the only ones left in the center. Jack waited patiently. The shuttle arrived as promised. "What the- is that Blan-" Maverick appeared behind them, "Take us to Vindictus, now."

In the ship we waited and waited. Miserable silence filled the room, until he stepped inside. "Traitor," Saito stood up. Jack ignored him and looked at Dahl, Mint and Vanilla. "You can wake up now."

Mint stretched yawning while Vanilla checked Dahl's pulse, "He's fine."

watch?v=P07D7XnpkZU

I scratched my head, "What's.. Going on." Saito stood there dumbfounded. "About that thing you told me, Mori. Were you lying about the trial?"

Mint shook her head, "Oh no, she was completely honest. So honest, it scares me."

"Hah," he lifts the money up in his hands, Jack lets out a sigh. "This should cover the fees in damage and loss of life. The rest I think we can work out. Unless, you're sneaky and want to meddle your way out, Mint."

"No, not at all," she winked.

"I don't understand.. You're forgiving her already?"

"I have nothing against, Mint."

"So that story.. About Blanmanche."

The two of them stare at Dahl, who is fast asleep. "What I told you is true, but Mint comforted me when it happened. You see we go way back.. As friends."

"Friends.. You mean."

"Yeah, we used to be close before the war. Her dad has been hard to deal with..first my parents and then funding the mercenary fleet to raid commerce."

Mint walks up to him flopping her ears, he crouches and gets a comforting scratch on the head, "My father is very selfish. I'm sorry for what's happened to you. As the new head of-"

"We can cut the formalities. I know you'll do everything you can about Dahl. The corporation, I mean. In the meantime, any new candies I missed on?"

"Well..," her ears stood up straight like antennas.

Maverick was pointing a gun at Jack, "You lied to mee?"

"I contacted Mint way before landing on Venetia. Can't let my friends not know that someone wants them dead."

"You idiot, if they find out-"

"I do it for justice, not for the money. If someone deserves to live a little while longer, then they should."

He raised his gun, but Baron ran up and knocked the gun out of his hands. Jack pulled down a lever and the garbage compactor opened beside it. Jack intervened and karate kicked him in the head, tripped him and threw him into the compactor then locked the door.

"Sorry, buddy. Your time's up," he pressed eject.

"That was close," Mint shakes her head, "You need to be more careful."

"Sorry, bad habit."

We all sigh in relief.

-This Takuto, is everyone alright?-

"Mori here, everyone's alright."

"Good," he hanged up.

Everyone began to joke and talk to each other. And it would probably be like that for the rest of the trip.

Saito stood there scratching his head. "I don't understand. He could have killed Dahl. After everything he did."

"Saito, why do you fight with Seldom?"

He smirked, "To defeat the king's enemies. Much like Chitose. At least until-"

"Is that all?"

He pondered and nods unable to think of anything else.

"Saito, a true soldier doesn't fight because they hate what's in front of them. They fight because they love what's behind them. A wise person said that once in a book."

"Which book was that?"

"Heroes of the Empire."

"Who said that?"

"Chitose."

He stands quietly and looks elsewhere. "Think about that for a while, okay?"

"Alright."

watch?v=HsCp5LG_zNE - Amazing Grace

"He was always there for me when I was a rookie to when I became a hero of the empire. Now new heroes are needed and a new age is upon us. He'll still watch over us, sighing."

Bag pipes of Amazing grace played as his casket rolled by us and ejected into space. Shatoyarn gave the last rites with Noah. "Pity he's dead," Noah remorses, "He was the only leader that I understood."

After that, we were all needed in the briefing room. Takuto breathed heavily, so Noah took over the briefing with Seldom.

"Seldom?"

"Luscious is using the portal in Central Globe to reach Eden. If we're going to stop him.. We need to return to EDEN."

Alma and Coco stand side by side, "Seldorian forces have abandoned planet Seldor and are moving toward EDEN as well. Reports say they will be there in three days."

Takuto quietly nods. "Let's end this for Lester," I said. Kazuya salutes, followed by Apricot, Nano-Nano, Lily, Anise. Fleur, Manny, and Baron. Vanilla nods with a soft smile, with Milfeulle, Forte, and the united Moon Angel troupe, they saluted me.

"Thank you," Vanilla complimented, "We are in your debt. Heroine of the Empire."

Just then, several fleets exited chrono drive.

watch?v=IgzWO0LFfZQ - Origa and Lia, SAKURA

Coco ran up to the holographic board, "It's the imperial fleet, and-"

WHOOSH

"Reinforcements, the Seldorian resistance. Wait, Magician fleets are on standby, too. Uh..It's the entire NEUE system."

Seldom smiles for the first time I've seen him, "Takuto?"

He stands up bravely and pats me on the back, "It's a nice title. Fits you."

-Seldor Fleet, we await Mori's commands.-

"Hmm? What?"

-You heard us- a boy's voice interdicts

-Magician fleet on standby arch-mage Carraway is ready to hear what you have to say as well, Mori. Oh and is Noah, there?-

-WOO-

-Space whale JR. Don't do that! He's confessing his feelings-

"Oh, no it's him," Noah blushes, "Hnng."

Nano-Nano and Kazuya laugh. Vanilla smiles, "Time wnet by so fast. You've all grown up so fast. Mori, your orders."

I clear my throat, fight the butterflies in my stomach and pounding heart, "Allied fleet, set course for EDEN!"

Vanilla pats me on the back, "I sense a part of Takuto in you. Promise me, you'll save EDEN. And our friends."

"Yes, I promise." Saito stuck close to me and Chitse was holding him closely. "I thought about it, and.. Thanks, Mori."

"Heh.. No problem."

"Group hug~" Milfie jumps us from behind and the whole Angel troupe soon joins in, "Hey, don't forget about me," Anise shouts.

We enter chrono-drive. The green light of hope travels through our massive fleet. And we all stand and watch eagerly. I started out a little girl hated by the Empire as an enemy and I'm protecting it, from a threat that wants to end everything we've been through and earned in these few decades. I won't let that happen. I won't let them stop me. Just you wait, Lisa. I'm still alive!

En Route to EDEN

Eonia taps his fingers. "It's just you, me, and the angels now," Luscious calls.

"Yeah," he lied. Eonia looks into the empty space through the dark of the bridge. Mori, if you're still out there. Take good care of yourself.


	13. Chapter 13: Rapture

We were gathered in the bridge the moment we left chrono-drive. Takuto tapped away on the positions of the allied fleet, centering around the planet EDEN. "Analysis from Alma confirms that the Khans will be reinforcing the Order for the rear. While the Angels attack from the east. Luscious' main fleet is going to attack from the front."

The odds were stacked against us. We all breathed patiently. "There is a way to balance the odds.," Coco put on a beret, "The Rune Angel troupe's Emblem Frames are on EDEN. We can head there and re-activate them."

"They've been dormant for several years, is that possible?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Alright, tell Seldom to cover you. We need all the help we can."

Kazuya and Nano-Nano approach the door, but Vanilla blocks them. "Mom," Nano paused. "It's good to see you again, Nano-Nano," she pat her on the head. Making her wave her tail and pur. "Be careful out there."

She nods and exits the room.

In the hangar Creta tapped me on the shoulder, "Mori, we added the finishing touches to all the emblem frames. All Edenian modules are installed into the fighters."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, out there."

Saito and Chitose stood opposite each other, face to face. They bowed humbly like old friends. "You're getting along?"

"Yes, Mori. We're ready to fight," Chitose smiles. Saito wraps his arms around his back and leans, "It wasn't easy. But thanks. We'll be able to provide accurate fire from afar.

-This is Seldom- the PA blasted in our ears. -We are ready along with, ambassador Ranpha.-

"This is it, the last battle against Luscious."

"Hard to believe, no?" Fleur shuffles a deck of cards, "He's brought all his cards to the game. It's all or nothing now."

"Will we win?"

Milfuelle appears on the screen, "Testing, testing.."

"We have all the luck in the universe. We will prevail."

Normad rolled along the floor on roller skates, "Mori, Mori. I want to help."

"It's better if you stay out of this battle. It's only dangerous."

"But you don't understand, I decypted some leftover data on my chip and found out the enemy is using the same technology and communications! I can interfere with their network."

I look around, "How would I-"

"Just install me into the Alexander. She's been waiting probably."

"She? You talk like she's a person," I pick him up, "Alright, let's get you inside."

I gaze into space and see Seldom's mothership, a citadel in space. "I wonder what it must be like to fight your own brother.."

Seldorian Bridge

Seldom waves for his comrades to prepare the cannons on the city walls. "For years now, we've been beaten back into these city walls. On the run. Fighting and abandoning planet after planet... Not today. I should have ended this a long time ago."

"It wouldn't have been the right thing to do..."

"I know. What's done is done. He has yet to change his mind. Force is his weapon, and peace is mine."

Eden

WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH

The flash of three massive tunnels spawned before us and the hulking barges of spaceships flew into position with their 30 foot shields lined against each other. The lancer fighter-craft stood in front while sharpshooters were littered across the line.

"Seldorian fleet, the saint angel troupe will protect the front as support. In the meantime, the imperial fleet sent to reinforce us should be here.. Hopefully. The Vindictus steers around to face, a horde of commercial liners decked with makeshift javelins and turrets.

Eonia appeared on my screen. He looked worried, "There's time to flee this battle, Mori. He will spare your life."

"I've already chosen to defend the Empire, Eonia. Unlike you."

"I'm no traitor, I am still serving in its interest. Listen to me, Luscious is a merciful man. Surrender and he will spare you. All he asks is submission."

"No."

"Mori! What do you think the empire will do after this victory? Simply let you continue fighting alongside, Takuto?"

"They may not trust me now, but they will after what's said and done here. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Your mother wouldn't forgive me if I let you do this."

"Mother, what do you know about my mother?"

A laster streaked by me.

"Dammit," Eonia screamed, "Who ordered that shot?!"

watch?v=1e3Nu9jtBHo - Sekigahara Samurai Warriors 2 ost extended

I jumped into action. Lasers ricocheted throughout space at break neck speeds as I cruised through a squadron of imperial pilots.

"This is, Takuto. Hold the line until Sigurd's imperial fleet appears. Did you hear that, Moon Angel troupe?"

"I heard ya, Takuto." Forte poured fire into a wall, exposing an opening for fighters to exploit. And boy did they exploit it. They sprayed revolvers into the wall making it wilt slowly away.

"Fatal arrow!" Chitose breathed and landed several bolts through the wall, causing it to crumble. The Phalanx ships pulled back, while the lancers covered them. "Close corner combat. Manny, Fleur, you know what to do!"

Milfie launched a few heat seekers to support while they ran into the fray and hacked and slashed away in the mosh pits.

"Kazuya, here. We're almost there." THWACK. "Hurry up already," Anise roared.

Normad was still computing random beeps and numbers. "How's the decrypting?"

-Normad says he's almost done-

"Good work you two."

-The Khans... They're boarding us!-

The rusty liners abutted into imperial friagtes and boarded with angry hordes of scimitar.

"Repel them as best you can!"

Carraway's Atlantean ships duplicated and cast a shield over them. "This should hold them off. But hurry and repel them. The shield won't last forever."

Takuto frantically ran back and forth between the controls, "How are we holding up?"

"Not so good, Takuto."

"Direct all batteries on the Khans!"

The Seldorian citadel cannons roared and crackled before exploding into pieces of shrapnel. The wall was pulling further and further back.

"We can hold them off! Don't retreat!" the Seldorian ships advanced.

"I knew this would happen," Luscious sighs. Vishnu, is playing pick up sticks with the elder angel, "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"The angels will be here, soon."

-PZZZT... T-this is Eden!-

Takuto opens his eyes wide and siezes the comm, "Kazuya-"

-The city is glowing. I can't believe this-

"What's the situation there, officer? Where are the rune angel tro-"

The man on the other end let out a bloodcurdling scream. The lights sparked from the planet Eden and a colossal ray zipped through them. Everything within its range was incinerated into ash, including most of the allied ships.

I fell back in my seat, the blood rushed to my head. I saw visions of my mother and Luscious together. They wore some strange robes and Eonia was there, except he was. A toddler.. What's going on?

"Keep the child safe. She is a prophet, the day will come when the universe needs her."

"Yes, father."

Eonia looks away. "Eonia," she waves for him to come closer. "This is your sister." They both held hands and walked away. "This will be the last time you see her."

"Where is she going?"

"..To a friend, but don't worry. You will see her again.."

The scene then flashed a violent crimson. I saw Eonia kneeling before the king, "Please, don't dismiss my mother..." He shook his head, "She's a fine women but her treachery to the empire is evident with that mad prophet Luscious."

Eonia croaked, "Urgh, no. No he isn't mad. We are not the only empire in the universe, we have to defend ourselves, expand to the frontier and find the technology of our forefathers!"

"You're mad. Just like my wife." The guards raised their spears against him. "Farewell, son."

and I saw the ruins of the Transbaal palace. Eonia stood over the palace breathing heavily and his brows fluctuating with pain. He clenched his fists, "You bastard...," he held up a picture of his mother and held it tightly. "I will save the empire from the apocalypse!"

I woke up, "What was that-"

-I seemed to have activated some sort of log, sorry about that.-

"Eonia," I looked around. There was nothing but wrecks of ships littered about. The fight was still going on. Chitose and saito had parked their emblem frames in front of me and were firing. Fleur and Manny roared past me, while Baron and Forte laid down covering fire.

watch?v=8koaZtyVtOg - Hellfire

A black-hole swirled over EDEN. Where the angels circled around it, patiently waiting. "Brother, you've gone too far. Shut that gate before-"

"No, the time of man's reckoning is now. Only through dedication and the fully armed technology of the old gods can we save this domain."

"But at what cost?"

"The banishment of the Val-fask, the judgment of heretic angels."

"Is there no way to reason with you?"

"What is there to say, you've abandoned the code of arms to speak with these blasphemers."

"And found harmony, a way to live with them!"

The shield wall clumsily lumbered into one another. "Where are we going? "What's going on?"

Normad beeped, "I managed to disrupt their communication."

"Alright, we can push forward!"

Seldom stood by, shaking his head. Eonia shared a similiar expression. But the battle continued regardless.

watch?v=c83HLDbLre0&list=PLgYAivc85cgZcpzMsDiyMB79QL9bRAxlO - Euterpe Guilty Crown

Milfuelle's battleship crashed into the flank, while Mint's flier drones annihilated the right flank. The Seldorian fleet then came tumbling into the middle with the full might of their battery cannons.

Chitose picked off whatever stragglers we could find. With the enemy exposed, the numerous squadrons rushed in.

Normad beeped, "I found more information. It's a log from Eonia."

"Play it," I said without hesitation.

The Magician fleet relinquished their shield and advanced, detonating the Khans into oblivion. But they fought back, latching onto the hulls and rappeling into the bridge.

I hear on the log a coronation of some sort. The one Natsumi told me about. "Luscious, do you solemnly swear, to uphold the values of the dynasty."

"I do."

BOOM. PEW PEW PEW. Rockets roared from above while my fighter strafed through the debris.

"Do you swear to serve the interests of your people?"

"I swear it."

The Ark lodged itself inside the blackhole and fused with the cross. The Phalanx created a circle around him. Angels flew on top of the canopies of nearby fighters and plunged their swords inside. Blood splattered all over the cockpit and they spiraled out of control.

The tape skipped, and announced a date, 416.

"Seldom."

"I regret to inform you, brother, you are no longer welcome on Seldor for your crusade against the Val-fask."

"They pillaged technology from EDEN!"

"That does not justify the destruction of a civilian transport."

-400 km-

Takuto steadied the Vindictus and the fleet. They could see the flagship of the Order's fleet not far away. A bright wall of feathers blocked the way, Vishnu rose from the flagship standing beside her elder. "Justice, it's almost time."

"Yes, it is."

The feathers flutter away. They're all gone. The black hole glows red and howls a loud moan and wail as if thousands of souls were trapped inside, echoing from the tunnel.

"He's summoning the monster," Vanilla warned, "Mori, Takuto, we need to intervene as soon as possible."

"Monster?"

"I was inside that tunnel for three years. During an expedition for lost technology it sucked me in."

"Vanilla, what's inside?"

She didn't say anything, "We need to get rid of it now."

"Uh, but how?" Takuto frantically searches the database scanning the beast.

"There is one way to get rid of it," Seldom spoke briefly. "The shields are too strong for us to punch through, we need to use a warhead of similar tech. Hopefully when the shield is down, we can advance."

"Warhead, but the only one who can do that is-" I turn to Normad. His beeping had stopped. A missile on my HUD flashed red. "Normad, what are you doing?"

"It's the only choice. Sorry, Mori."

"But Normad-"

"I was designed for this. It is my fate."

"But what about being.. Not just a weapon."

"I'm more than that. I'm a friend of EDEN and the Galaxy Angels."

BEEP.

WHOOOOSH

The missile flew from my payload into the force-field and shattered it in one fell swoop.

"The Khans have been repelled, this is Carraway's Magician fleet reporting, the Khans have been repelled."

"Good, we can mount an assault," I notice that the ships were on fire. "We're in no condition to fight on.."

"That coward, Sigurd.. Where is he?" Takuto growled.

I focus on the planet EDEN. We lost their signal a long time ago.

"Pzzt...pzztt.." a call from EDEN. "Pzzt...pzzt...This is Kazuya."

"Kazuya! What happened?"

The Rune Emblem frames soared into view. Takuto lets out a loud laugh of joy and snaps his fingers, "Let's put an end to this.., Mori," Kazuya softly said, grabbing on to his turret. "We'll move forward, all fleets still functioning, advance. Vanilla repair the damaged vessels."

"Roger."

She sent out a ripple of repair waves and we floated toward the flagship. The cannon from the ark protruded from the portal like a massive gun. My eye flashed, "Huh.." All the weak points were marked. "Alexander.. If you can see this, send the coordinates to Chitose and Saito."

A minute later, bullets smacked deep into the armor. Forte landed missiles inside, piercing the hull and exploded everything inside. "We're almost there!"

The Ark dislodged from Luscious' flagship. Vindictus opened the sides of its deck to reveal dual chrono break cannons. "Let's finish it off!"

"Right!" we all pulled out of the way and watched the wall of a beam rip through the surface.

"Is it over?"

The wreckage of the holy cross glazed in the reflections of the sun. The portal was still standing. "Beaten... already?" Luscious gasped. Eonia's ark roared to life and maneuvered forward to cover him. He did not fire.

"After all that I've done. After all that I've sacrificed. WHY?!" The screen showed him bleeding on the floor illuminated. He crawled desperately back on to his throne, "I followed the code of arms, the beliefs of our forefathers-"

"You were motivated by violence, brother. It's a vicious cycle, kill and be killed. This is why I chose not to fight and let the dynasty decline peacefully."

"No.. I will not let it end here.. The Gods, have not abandoned me. Answer me, Gods! Answer me!" he fruitlessly shouted."

"Of course, sweet prophet," a voice called from the void.

What? I motioned back to fighting, but our emblem frames turned off. "What's going on, Alexander?"

"Mori, what's happened to the Emblem Frames!? Fire!"

"I-I can't."

A set of mechanical tentacles 100 feet long waved into the air and wrapped around the cross. It was being eaten alive.

"What's going on? Takuto!"

Noah ran inside the bridge and took the communication from Takuto. Shatoyarn was there, panicked. "Mori, everyone get out of there!"

"What? Why?"

A blue moon crawled out, covered in flesh and bones. It chewed on the cross slowly before sucking Luscious inside with a satisfied slurp. "Brother.. Brother!"

"It's just as I feared, Shatoyarn."

"The Twilight moon."

A massive vortex rushed through the vast space. It was sucking us in!

Bridge- Vindictus

The alarm blared repeatedly. The roof and walls fell over to the side causing furniture and everyone else to collapse on one another. Takuto held on to a catwalk still sticking out. Static burst from the generators and light bulbs exploded. They were in darkness and could hear glass breaking.

When the lights flashed back on he noticed, he was dangling over space. "Takuto.. We have a breach in the bridge. Sealing it now."

"Thank you...," he sighed with relief.

The Twilight moon drooled with satisfaction. Luscious looked on in horror. "What..what is this.."

watch?v=6pbdVA_yNSk&feature=c4-overview&list=UUVPxpr5I9aaxf2WJXqKQtCg

The arms wrapped around him. "What.. Stop. This is no God! Chaos, Vishnu-"

"The old Edenians are present, Luscious. You are the chosen one, no?"

"Yes, but-" he struggled. The arms penetrated the back of his head. "Accept your destiny, much like man itself must accept the end."

"Yes.."

I stared at the Twilight Moon for a few seconds. It jerked into motion. "Luscious," Seldom spoke. "Luscious is no more. The mortal's body didn't last the transfer."

"Who is this? What have you done to Luscious?"

The face of a child appeared, shrugging, "I've been waiting for ages and now, I'm free.. Millenia of plotting. My pawns, you have all done well."

"Pawns?"

"Hey, who are you calling Pawns?" Milfie whined.

"Don't you know who I am?" he shook his head, sighing. "Of course you don't." The tentacles spout fire that incinerated a row of ships to ash. "What the-"

"Takuto," Vanilla flew toward the capsized Vindictus.

"Back away, Vanilla..." he was bleeding and crippled.

"What are you doing, let me heal you!" she insisted.

"No. Just get everyone else out of here before it's too late...argh. Alma, plot a course into the belly of the beast."

"What," Vanilla was in tears, "Don't!" she shook her head.

"Sorry.. Vanilla. This is all the Vindictus can do."

The Vindictus rolled right into the mouth of the Twilight Moon. "Is the chrono-cannon ammo primed?"

Alma nodded and sat beside Takuto. "I wanted to retired with Lester when everything cooled down, shame."

"We can do that now."

"Yeah..," he laughed. Takuto pressed the detonator.

watch?v=RpnRhiInopA

BOOOM

An orange flame shrouded the entire moon. "Takuto!" I screamed.

"All angels land in the Citadel, immediately!"

We landed in the docks of Seldom Seldor's ship. He stood above us on the keep watching the bright explosion.

"Retreat to Transbaal," he ordered.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted, "What about EDEN! All those people down there! We can't abandon them."

"This system is lost. We better leave before we perish as well."

I wanted to argue with him, but my mouth was dry. Fine. We crowded inside a room quietly, solemnly.. waiting. "He's gone," Kazuya fiddled with his food unable to eat. While Anise and Apricot Sakuraba lay in the corner with Lily standing beside them.

My angel troupe all gathered by me, expectantly. "What are we going to do without him?"

"I don't know but we have to keep fighting."

"But how? Luscious controls all the lost technology on EDEN. Fighting him, is suicide."

"We have to find a way," I rose up, "We start by defending Transbaal, from there.. I don't know."

They understood and left the room. I walked into the courtyard where they tied up Eonia. He didn't turn his head to see me, "Hello, Mori."

"What was that, thing."

"The Twilight Moon."

I walked toward him, the guards notice and block me. "Let her go," Natsumi approached with Vanilla. They reluctantly do so with a groan.

I sit beside him, "I saw your past."

"I did what I had to. For the Empire. Mother was a religious women that brought me up to be much like what Shatoyarn is today," he clenched his fists with regret.

"She let Luscious teach you. And what did he do.."

"Deceived me! ...I am a fool. Died once only to come back to know everything I fought for was a lie."

"Who was my mother and why did she separate us?"

Shatoyarn and Noah walked in, breathing heavily, "My, my. We didn't need to request you to speak with him."

"What's the matter?"

"There is something dire, we must tell you-"

Eonia interrupted, "I cannot be forgived for my actions. But- I will try to make things right. Will you-"

"Forgive," I finished.

Silence, the guards rustle under the weight of their armor. "..Fine."

"Good... Then let me tell you what Luscious' grand plan was."

Shatoyarn untied him and we walked back to where we landed our Emblem frames. "Luscious talked about Edenian Gods, but who are they? Why haven't we heard of them before?"

"I'm not sure, where, Eonia?"

"A god is a sentient being that watches over everyone, Mori. Records from Eden indicate only one possible being that could fit this description."

Eonia raised his arm into the air and chanted, "Sic temper."

The Emblem frames shrunk. "Eonia, you-" Shatoyarn stopped me before I could give him a good punch, "Stop, there is soemthing you must see."

The emblem frames decreased to five feet tall, into the familiar shapes: arms, legs, a head.. When the light around them cleared I saw women in the robes of Goddesses with gold crowns. One of them approached me, a girl my age in bright green, "Mori, it's good to see you again."


End file.
